Especial: día de muertos
by shion145
Summary: ¿Se imagina a los personajes de Naruto festejar día de muertos? Pues aquí los tiene, lean este especial de tres días, donde Naruto y compañía aprenderán a celebrar el día de muertos, actuaran leyendas e historias de terror de México y otros países, muy a su estilo. habrá fiesta, ruido, comida, disfraces, todo relacionado a esta festividad, incluyéndome ¿Podrán ser un éxito?
1. Capitulo 1: Las animas del limbo

**¿Cómo** **están** **banda? aquí su amigo Shion145** **trayéndoles** **un especial de día de muertos que durara desde el 31 de octubre, hasta el 2 de noviembre, como siempre espero que les agrade este trabajo, sin más** **comenzamos** **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, las historias que** **escribiré** **algunas tienen autor, al igual que las canciones. solo los uso para mostrar un poco la cultura de la muerte.**

 **En este caso, las letras en negrita las uso para intervenir, entrar en** **dialogo** **con los personajes, hacer presentaciones y la narración de ciertos cuentos, leyendas e historias de terror, los personajes usaran un dialogo en letra sin negritas.**

 **Estamos en el set donde se hacen los fics de Naruto y otros animes/mangas. El sitio esta oscuro, no se escucha ningún sonido, tenía un ambiente raro. De repente una luz se enciende y se dirige a una figura que está de pie, esta persona esta vestida de traje negro tipo charro con botones de oro (Supuestamente yo), tiene el rostro pintado como una calavera, dándole un aspecto tenebroso y misterioso.**

 **-Buenas noches vuestra merced- dije con un toque misterioso –hoy inicia la procesión de almas del más allá, este 31 de octubre, el altísimo me da permiso para que deje venir sus familiares que están en mi reino, ¿Quién soy? Soy la muerte, pero no como la conocen, soy la encargada de que los muertos regresen desde mi reino, el inframundo, al reino de los vivos para que estén de nuevo con sus familias, amigos y conocidos por un corto tiempo cada año. A partir de hoy se festeja una fiesta llena de risas, colores, canciones, sabores, y de…- iba a seguir continuando cuando.**

-¡AAAAH! ¡UN FANTASMA!- **de repente pasa por delante un hombre rubio de naranja que todos conocen** -¡FANTASMA! ¡FANTASMA!- **gritaba de un lado a otro.**

 **-¿Que rayos?- pregunto enojado, en eso pasa una mujer de cabello negro con toques azules detrás del hombre.**

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Detente! No es un fantasma, es Shion145 disfrazado- **grito la chica. En ese momento se acerca Sasuke con su típica cara de emo.**

-Dobe, estás haciendo el ridículo- **dijo Sasuke con sus manos cruzadas.**

-¡No es Shion145, Es un fantasma!- **volvió a gritar Naruto.**

-¡Naruto! ¡Deja de estar corriendo de un lado a otro!- **grito molesta Sakura, a mí ya casi me estaba sacando de mis cabales** –je, je, je, je discúlpalo, es muy miedoso, le tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra- **me dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa, Naruto se detuvo y giro.**

-¡No le tengo miedo a los fantasmas!- **grito Naruto para detenerse y después acerco a mí con un estilo "macho", cuando lo tuve cerca, acerco su rostro y me encaro** –ya vez que no le tengo miedo- **dijo con autosuficiencia, yo solo lo veía con los ojos entrecerrado.**

 **-Buu- le dije simplemente.**

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡FANTASMA!- **nuevamente volvió a gritar, mientras corría como loco.**

 **-¿Y este es séptimo Hokage y héroe de la cuarta guerra?- pregunte con decepción. En ese momento se acercó Shikamaru con su típica cada de aburrimiento.**

-¿Y por qué estas disfrazado así, Shion145?- **me pregunto el vago en potencia.**

 **-Buena pregunta. Verán hoy es uno de los días donde en mi país se empieza festeja una fiesta en torno a los muertos- le respondo, algunos personajes de la serie se me acerca.**

-¿Una fiesta a los muertos?- **pregunto Ino.**

 **-Así es, en mi país, que no es el único que festeja a los muertos como es suyo, donde hacen festivales, dejan pequeños barcos con velas en lagos. En México celebramos una festividad de nombre día de muertos- los chicos se sorprenden de la explicación que doy.**

-¿Día de muertos?- **me pregunto Chouji.**

 **-Así es, ¡DÍA DE MUERTOS!- al momento de gritar las luces del set se encienden para mostrar una decoración con papel picado de colores con esqueletos, muñecos hechos de papel mache, flores moradas, blancas y anaranjadas, un altar con comida, retratos de varias personas, santos, veladora, entre otras cosas.**

-Pero hoy es 31 de octubre, es Halloween- **me dijo Ino que estaba abrazando a Sai.**

 **-Déjenme explicarle por qué inicia en este día- todos ponen atención –Si bien, en la sociedad anglosajona se festeja Halloween, que en realidad es la contracción de las palabras ¡Hall of even! Día de todos los santos en la tradición Celta, ellos decían que ere el punto donde los muertos y antepasados regresaban a este mundo, pero también lo hacían los espíritus oscuros y demonios, incluso el espíritu de Jack of the lantern, o Jack de la linterna, pero en México, inicia la llegada de los muertos con las animas del purgatorio, que son personas que murieron con pecados menores, sin tener familia o alguien que los recuerde, pero no están en el cielo, ni en el infierno. Es por eso que se inicia desde este día- explique con una sonrisa.**

-¡INCREÍBLE!- **gritaron maravillados tanto de la explicación como del espectáculo, que incluso se acercaron a donde estaba el altar.**

-¿Qué hermoso?- **halago Karui, mientras que Chouji estaba que hacia agua la boca por la comida que había en el altar.**

-¿Y toda esta comida es para nosotros?- **pregunto el gordo** -¡MHM! ¡No estoy gordo, soy de huesos anchos!- **reclamo el chico gordo** -¡OTRA VEZ!- **dijo viéndome con cara de asesino.**

 **-Sí, sí, Gordo, ancho, huesos grandes, lo que sea. Pero no, la comida es para las almas que nos visitan estos días. Así que ¡DEJA!- le dije mientras le daba un manazo en la mano para que soltara una mandarina y se sobará –Como sabrán, el año pasado realice una historia con nuestra pareja favorita, Naruto y Hinata, donde la protagonista fue la propia ojiperla- Hinata ya había traído a Naruto, que la abrazaba como oso de peluche, la mencionada solo se sonrojo de ser el centro de atención de sus amigos y conocidos –la historia se tituló "La violinista de Diablo- nombre mi obra.**

-Oh si, la recuerdo bien- **contesto Tsunade** –la verdad no tuvo muchos reviews, pero los pocos mencionaron que manejaste muy bien el terror, y el romance, junto al gore- **comento Tsunade, haciéndome sentir un poco tímido.**

 **-Bueno, no fue mi gran obra-** **le dije con honestidad.**

-¡Bromeas! Me gustó mucho como escribiste la forma en como mataste a la coneja albina, fue exquisito, sublime incluso con la tabla rosada fue una obra de arte como ese ritual. ¡Jashin estaría muy complacido! ¡Únete a la fe de JASHIN!- **grito Hidan agitando su guadaña, que casi corta a varios.**

-Sí, me gusto como le saque dinero a la rubia desteñida- **comento Kakuzu.**

-¡Oye!- **grito mi tocaya** -¿Qué tocaya, ni que ocho cuartos? Ese tarado solamente me saco dinero por información, eso fue chantaje- **dijo con desprecio la rubia.**

-Dinero es dinero, además al blanquito no se salvó de la golpiza que le dieron esos tres- **dijo Kakuzu señalando a Sasuke, Jiraya y Naruto.**

-Es cierto, me sacaron mis ojos y además perdí a la princesa Byakugan- **chillaba Toneri como niño que perdió** **su dulce, a mi casi me estaban dejando sin paciencia** –Princesa Byakugan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- **le pregunto Toneri a Hinata**

-¡Olvídalo!- **dijo Naruto abrazando a su novia/esposa** –Hinata es mi esposa y madre de mis hijos- **respondió Naruto.**

-Este…Naruto-kun- **decía muy sonrojada la ojiperla. Toneri se iba acercando para encarar a Naruto, cuando…**

 **-¡SUFICIENTE!- grite a todo pulmón -¡TÚ ALBINO, SUPERALO YA, HAY MUCHAS MUJERES CON LAS QUE PUEDES SALIR! Así que sal de tu castillo y déjate de hacer la víctima- le dije muy enojado -¡TÚ, EL HIJO DE NED FLANDERS, NI LOCO ME UNIRIA A ESA SECTA DE SOCIOPATAS! Además yo soy libre de religiones, sectas y/o anexas, gracias a Kami-sama- dije dejando triste a Hidan -¡TÚ EL AVARO! Ese era dinero de utilería animal, suerte que la policía no te haya arrestado por falsificación de dinero- Kakuzu saco un fajo de billetes.**

-Con razón a Deidara lo tuvimos que sacar de la cárcel cuando dijeron que estaba pagando con billetes falsos- **hablo Kakuzu, haciendo que el resto de los Akatsukis se golpeara el rostro.**

 **-¡TÚ, LA RUBIA DESTEÑIDA DE SHION! Me vale un pepino decirte tocaya, así que ¡TE CALLAS!- le grite a Shion, haciendo que infle sus mejillas de enojada que estaba -¡Y LOS DEMÁS, DEJENME CONTINUAR CON LA EXPLICACIÓN DEL TEMA, QUE POR CULPA DEL BEBÉ LLORÓN DE NARUTO NO PUDE HACER LA ENTRADA COMO SE DEBIA!- grite con todo mi fuerza, que incluso se me acabo el aire -Y TU CHOUJI, ¡DEJA DE TRAGARTE LA OFRENDA!-** **grite apuntando a Chouji que ya tenía un tamal en la boca y varios panes de muerto en las manos.**

-Oigan ¿Han visto a Inojin y a los niños por aquí?- **pregunto Sai que buscaba a su hijo, los padres también buscaban a los niños.**

-Es cierto, no veo a Boruto, ni a Himawari- **dijo Hinata que buscaba a sus hijos.**

 **-Bueno, iba a ser una sorpresa, pero…¡Niños salgan!- grite, en ese momento Boruto y sus amigos salían detrás del set, pero en vez de ir vestidos como de siempre, llevaban un disfraz, Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai, Mizuki, Metal Lee iban vestido con trajes de catrín o charro con el rostro maquillado de calavera con algunos toques como bigotes, algunos toques de color. Mientras que las niñas que eran Sarada, vestían vestido largo blanco, cubría su rostro con un velo blanco que estaba maquillado para verse como una calavera, Chouchou lleva un vestido rojo tipo novia con el rostro bajo el velo del vestido color roja, el rostro pintado asemejando a una calavera. Sumire tenía un vestido negro con holanes anaranjados, ella tenía un sombrero con varias flores y un velo negro que estaba sujeto en el propio sombrero, guantes hasta la mitad del brazo, un abanico y en el cuello una golilla de plumas (Es el adorno que lleva en el cuello similar a una bufanda) y Himawari iba vestida con un disfraz de ¿Calabaza?**

-¿Por qué nos vestiste así?- **pregunto Boruto, que tenía un traje de charro.**

 **-Es para el especial de día de muertos- le respondo a Boruto, dejando un poco confundido a rubio menor –Veras, en mi país acostumbramos a disfrazarnos de esqueletos, con trajes típicos del lugar o de épocas atrás, tu vienes siendo "El charro negro" que es el propio diablo.- le dije mientras se veía.**

-Me gusta- **dijo sonriendo** –¿Tu qué opinas viejo?- **pregunto Boruto a su padre que este se veía azul del miedo.**

-Mi hijo…esta…muerto- **decía con cara de incredulidad y azul.**

 **-No está muerto tarado, solo es un disfraz- le dije con cara de fastidio.**

-¿Y nosotros que vendríamos siendo?- **pregunto Mitsuki que llevaba un traje formal de la época de Porfirio Díaz.**

 **-Tú eres un catrín, una persona que tenía un estatus alto de una época atrás, Inojin representa a Don Juan Tenorio, un hombre de la época de la colonia que intento conquistar el amor de doña Inés, una religiosa que hizo sus votos de castidad- describía a cada personaje.**

-¡SIIII! ¡Mi Inojin es todo un don Juan!- **grito como enamorada Ino, haciendo que me diera un dolor de cabeza.**

 **-De hecho, de ahí viene el dicho "ser un Don Juan" personas que conquistan a mujeres "Puras". Seguimos, Shikadai viste como Don Juan Manuel de Solorzano, un rico Español, que por celos de que su esposa estuviera saliendo con otro hombre, hizo un pacto con el diablo para descubrir a hombre con que lo engañaba su esposa, siendo este su propio sobrino, al final lo asesino, y no digo más-** **relato la historia detrás del disfraz, luego apunto a Metal Lee iba vestido con ropa de manta, un sombrero de paja, una bolsa tejida con fibra de henequén y huaraches–Metal Lee representa a Macario, un Indígena pobre que tiene el sueño de comerse un Guajolote completo él solo (Guajolote, es el término que en México designamos al Pavo).**

-¿Qué? Ni que fuera Chouchou o su padre- **dijo el hijo de Rock Lee.**

-¡Mendosuke! Lo hago solo por los dulces y porque mi madre me amenazo con quitarme mi juego- **comento Shikadai, haciendo que suspire.**

-¿Y nosotras?- **pregunto Sarada.**

 **-Bien niñas, Sarada, tu atuendo es el de la Llorona- pronuncie.**

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Le queda muy bien, la llorona ja, ja, ja, ja!- **reía Boruto casi al borde de salirle las lágrimas.**

-¡Cállate, Baka Boruto!- **se defendía Sarada con su Sharingan activo**

-¡Dobe! Calma a tu mini clon tuyo, o le meto un Chidori por…- **iba a continuar el insulto.**

 **-¡Sin groserías!- dije para calmar a Sasuke –Boruto, deja de burlarte, o le diré a Sasuke lo de tú ya sabes que-** **al mencionar esas palabras Boruto dejo de reírse, para ponerse nervioso.**

-No te atreverás ¿O sí?- **me dijo con una mirada de miedo.**

 **-Pues deja de burlarte. Seguimos, Sarada es la llorona, una de las más famosas leyenda de México, un espectro que camina por las noches buscando a sus hijos, su origen esta desde la época Prehispánica- explico el personaje de Sarada.**

-¿Pre…qué?- **pregunto Naruto.**

 **-Prehispánica, es una época antes de la conquista del imperio Mexica- explico con un poco de historia.**

-Meshs…!Ay! no puedo pronunciarlo- **dijo molesta Ino al no poder decir la palabra.**

 **-Mexica (La x en el dialecto Nahuatl se pronuncia como SH, cuando llegaron los Españoles se les dificulto mucho pronunciar la X y en su lugar cambiaron la pronunciación por J o S), era el pueblo que dominaba el valle del Anáhuac y parte de mi país, Pre es antes- Explique, todos asintieron –Hispánico viene del Latín Hispania, que era el nombre que le dieron los Romanos a España y a Portugal, por eso a los Españoles de les tiene que decir Hispanos- Finalizo esta explicación –como iba diciendo, la leyenda de la Llorona tiene su origen en esta época, ya que se tiene registro de que una mujer caminaba por el lago de Texcoco lamentándose por las noches, después se verá la historia- ahora fui con Chouchou –Chouchou es la novia fantasma- dije.**

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿Me casaré con un príncipe?- **dijo la gordita morena mientras hacia un baile ridículo y lanzaba un beso al aire.**

 **-De hecho la leyenda cuenta que fue asesinada antes que se casara- comente, Chouchou tenía una cara azul de miedo. Ahora voy con Sumire –Sumire viste como la Catrina- hable, mientras se ponía nerviosa.**

-La…la…la…¿La Catrina?- **pregunto la pelimorada un poco tímida…bueno bastante.**

 **-Así es, es un personaje hecho por el grabador y litógrafo José Guadalupe Posadas, el nombre verdadero de la Catrina la diré más adelante y como es que se le llego a conocer como Catrina- dije para después ir con Himawari –Y Himawari es…- dije viendo a la niña que me sonreía.**

-¡Yo soy una linda calabacita! ¿Verdad mami?- **le pregunto Himawari a su madre.**

-Si hija, eres una linda calabaza- **dijo un poco apenada Hinata de que su hija sea la única que tenía un disfraz diferente.**

-¿A qué hora vamos a pedir dulces?- **me pregunto una sonrisa.**

 **-Bueno, aquí se le conoce como pedir calaverita o dar calaverita, pero eso será después, o más bien les explicaré cuando se debe dar la calavera-** **le dije, Himawari agacho la cabeza.**

-¡OOWWW! Yo quería ir a pedir dulces- **dijo de forma triste.**

 **-Oye, es posible que cuando te den calavera te den algo mejor, así que te desanimes antes de tiempo- dije volviéndola a animar.**

-¿Me lo juras?- **me pregunto con una sonrisa.**

 **-Te lo juro- dije acariciándole la cabeza –bien muchachos, es hora que tome posiciones para que representen la primer historia de terror de este especial, así que desalojen el lugar y preparen el escenario- todos salen del lugar para dejar libre el espacio, donde se ve una escena de una habitación tipo Inglesa, con un sofá, una puerta de madera, una cama con cortinas, una chimenea prendida –Naruto, espero que te hayas aprendido tus líneas- le dije al Séptimo.**

-Me fue difícil, pero lo hice. Hinata me ayudo- **dijo con una sonrisa**

 **-Bien entonces ve a cambiarte- Naruto se va detrás del set –Apaguen la luz para que Naruto se coloque en el lugar- las luces se apagan del escenario –Hoy en estos días, la muerte hace sus rondas por las calles, el espectro busca las almas de aquellos que les toca irse con ella. Pero la muerte no solo se presenta como una ladrona en la noche, sino también como una sombra de esa persona que se ha ido. A veces la soledad es la propia muerte, y solo un compañero puede ayudarnos a sobre llevarla, sin embargo en la más oscura noche, ese compañero a veces no es lo que se tiene en mente.**

 **Esta historia de terror es de uno de los grandes escritores del siglo XIX, vivió con un miedo a la muerte impresionante que solamente fue plasmada en sus obras, y hoy veremos dos de ellas donde la muerte se presenta de varias formas- finalizo para salir del escenario, las luces se encienden y Naruto está en el sillón sentado frente a la chimenea.**

Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre medianoche, mientras débil y cansado meditaba, inclinado sobre un raro y viejo libro de saberes olvidados, cabeceando, casi dormido, se oyó de pronto un leve golpe, como si suavemente tocarán, tocarán a la puerta de mi cuarto. "Es-murmuré-un visitante tocando quedo a la puerta de mi cuarto. Eso es todo y nada más."

¡Ah! Aquel lúcido recuerdo de un desolado diciembre, cada una de las brasas moribundas dejadas en el suelo su rastro espectral. Ansioso deseaba un nuevo día; en vano pidiendo a mis libros dieran tregua a mi dolor, Dolor de la perdida de Hinata, por la única, y radiante, virgen Hinata por los ángeles llamada, Aquí ya sin nombre, para siempre jamás.

-¡Papi, mamá esta aquí!- **grito Himawari apuntando a su madre, mientras Hinata se avergonzaba de que la niña haya interrumpido el soliloquio de su padre.**

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- **se escucharon risas de que Hima haya evidenciado a su madre**

-Himawari, guarda silencio- **pidió Hinata por respeto.**

-Pero papá dijo que habías sido llamada por los ángeles, y tú estás aquí- **refuto Himawari, en ese momento me acerco.**

 **-Toma Himawari- le dije entregándole un chocolate con forma de calavera.**

-¿Qué es?- **pregunto la pequeña Girasol al ver el dulce.**

 **-Es una calavera de chocolate, digamos que es parte de tu calaverita, puedes comértelo- le dije, a la niña que le salieron estrellitas en sus ojos y empezó a comerlo** **–Puedes chupar el chocolate y así te sabrá más rico- le dije y la niña lo hizo, Hinata se acercó.**

-Disculpa Shion145, ¿En verdad era necesario darle el chocolate? Me preocupa que Hima le de hiperactividad- **Decía Hinata un poco preocupada.**

 **-Era necesario, si no le daba algo a Himawari posiblemente interrumpiría varias veces la escena, en cuanto a que le de hiperactividad, no le dará pues solo con azúcar natural de la fruta o verduras se activa, además le pedí que solo chupara el chocolate y no que lo masticara- Hinata suspiro de alivio –Aunque…Yo me preocuparía por las caries, Bien, continúa Naruto- en eso nos enfocamos nuevamente a la escena.**

Y el crujir triste, vago, escalofriante de la seda de las cortinas rojas llenábame de fantásticos terrores jamás antes sentidos. Y ahora aquí, en pie, acallando el latido de mi corazón, vuelvo a repetir: "Es un visitante a la puerta de mi cuarto queriendo entrar. Algún visitante que a deshora a mi cuarto quiere entrar. Eso es todo, y nada más."

Ahora, mi ánimo cobraba bríos, y ya sin titubeos: "Señor -dije- o señora, en verdad vuestro perdón imploro, mas el caso es que, adormilado cuando vinisteis a tocar quedamente, tan quedo vinisteis a llamar, a llamar a la puerta de mi cuarto, que apenas pude creer que os oía." Y entonces abrí de par en par la puerta: Oscuridad, y nada más.

Escrutando hondo en aquella negrura permanecí largo rato, atónito, temeroso, dudando, soñando sueños que ningún mortal se haya atrevido jamás a soñar. Mas en el silencio insondable la quietud callaba, y la única palabra ahí proferida era el balbuceo de un nombre: "¿Hinata?" Lo pronuncié en un susurro, y el eco lo devolvió en un murmullo: "¡Hinata!" Apenas esto fue, y nada más.

Vuelto a mí cuarto, mi alma toda, toda mi alma abrasándose dentro de mí, no tardé en oír de nuevo tocar con mayor fuerza. "Ciertamente -me dije-, ciertamente algo sucede en la reja de mi ventana. Dejad, pues, que vea lo que sucede allí, y así penetrar pueda en el misterio. Dejad que a mi corazón llegue un momento el silencio, y así penetrar pueda en el misterio." ¡Es el viento, y nada más!

De un golpe abrí la puerta, y con suave batir de alas, entró un majestuoso cuervo de los santos días idos. Sin asomos de reverencia, ni un instante quedo; y con aires de gran señor o de gran dama fue a posarse en el busto de Palas, sobre el dintel de mi puerta. Posado, inmóvil, y nada más.

Entonces, este pájaro de ébano cambió mis tristes fantasías en una sonrisa con el grave y severo decoro del aspecto de que se revestía. "Aun con tu cresta cercenada y mocha -le dije-. No serás un cobarde. Hórrido cuervo vetusto y amenazador. Evadido de la ribera nocturna. ¡Dime cuál es tu nombre en la ribera de la Noche Plutónica!" Y el Cuervo dijo: "¡Dobe, aleja a tu hijo de mi princesa!

 **-¡Corte!- grite mientas que miraba a Sasuke -¡Apégate al poema, Sasuke, y di tú dialogo!- le dije enojado al emo vengador.**

-Pues dile a tarado de mi alumno que deje de coquetear con mi princesa- **dijo Sasuke apuntando a lugar donde Boruto y Sarada estaban disfrutando de algunos dulces y conversando de cosas de pubertos.**

 **-¡Ay! Por favor, ya casi son adolescentes, mejor deja que tu hija conozca a chicos y deja de ser un padre sobreprotector y dramático- le dije como si fuese lo más normal en la vida.**

-¡Ese es mi hijo!- **grito Naruto que estaba en el sillón.**

-¡Deja de echarle porras, porque tu hija está igual que la mía pero con el hijo de Sai!- **Sasuke apunto a donde estaba Himawari comiendo su chocolate, mientras que Inojin hablan con la pequeña calabaza.**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sai, aleja a tu hijo de mi princesa!- **grito Naruto desde el escenario, Sai solamente sonreía como siempre lo hacía** -¡SAI!- **grito nuevamente Naruto desde el sillón.**

 **-¡Ustedes dos, dejen su papel de Libertad La Marque y apéguense al poema! o les diré a sus hijos quien el que les dio su primer beso-** **les dije con un toque siniestro, Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron nerviosos y sudaban.**

-Oye Shion145, ¿Sabes quién fue el primer beso de mi papá?- **pregunto Himawari, en eso se acerca Sarada y Boruto.**

 **-¡Oh si lo sé!- exclame con una sonrisa.**

-¿En serio? ¿Sabes quién fue el primer beso de mi papá?- **pregunto Sarada, esperando mi respuesta.**

 **-Claro que lo sé, el primer beso de sus padres fue…- iba a revelar ese hecho cuando…**

-¡NOOOO! ¡HAREMOS LO QUE TU DIGAS, PERO NO CUENTES ESO!- **gritaron ambos padres, yo solo sonreí con satisfacción.**

 **-¿Lo que sea?- dije de forma triunfante.**

-¡Si, lo que sea, pero no cuente eso!- **dijo Sasuke casi de rodillas y pidiendoque no contara su vergonzoso pasado.**

 **-De acuerdo, lo que quiero que hagan es, ¡APEGUENSE AL POEMA Y DEJEN DE DECIR TONTERIAS!- grite, ambos padres asintieron. Mientras que los demás me veían con temor.**

-No creí que fuera a usar esa amenaza- **comento Kakashi** –Eso es muy cruel, incluso Anko cedería ante eso- **muchos asintieron a las palabras de peligris, mientras que Hinata, Ino y Sakura estaba sonrojadas por ese hecho.**

 **-Bien continuemos, a la siguiente interrupción, no seré nada amable, ¿Entendieron?- pregunte de forma amenazante.**

-¡Entendimos!- **contestaron los demás de forma automática. Yo di la señal de seguir.**

Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."

Cuánto me asombró que pájaro tan desgarbado pudiera hablar tan claramente; aunque poco significaba su respuesta. Poco pertinente era. Pues no podemos sino concordar en que ningún ser humano ha sido antes bendecido con la visión de un pájaro posado sobre el dintel de su puerta, pájaro o bestia, posado en el busto esculpido de Palas en el dintel de su puerta con semejante nombre: "Nunca más."

Mas el Cuervo, posado solitario en el sereno busto. Las palabras pronunció, como virtiendo su alma sólo en esas palabras. Nada más dijo entonces; no movió ni una pluma. Y entonces yo me dije, apenas murmurando: "Otros amigos se han ido antes; mañana él también me dejará, como me abandonaron mis esperanzas." Y entonces dijo el pájaro: "Nunca más."

Sobrecogido al romper el silencio tan idóneas palabras, "sin duda -pensé-, sin duda lo que dice es todo lo que sabe, su solo repertorio, aprendido de un amo infortunado a quien desastre impío persiguió, acosó sin dar tregua hasta que su cantinela sólo tuvo un sentido, hasta que las endechas de su esperanza llevaron sólo esa carga melancólica de "Nunca, nunca más."

Mas el Cuervo arrancó todavía de mis tristes fantasías una sonrisa; acerqué un mullido asiento frente al pájaro, el busto y la puerta; y entonces, hundiéndome en el terciopelo, empecé a enlazar una fantasía con otra, pensando en lo que este ominoso pájaro de antaño, lo que este torvo, desgarbado, hórrido, flaco y ominoso pájaro de antaño quería decir graznando: "Nunca más,"

En esto cavilaba, sentado, sin pronunciar palabra, frente al ave cuyos ojos, como-tizones encendidos, quemaban hasta el fondo de mi pecho. Esto y más, sentado, adivinaba, con la cabeza reclinada en el aterciopelado forro del cojín acariciado por la luz de la lámpara; en el forro de terciopelo violeta acariciado por la luz de la lámpara ¡que ella no oprimiría, ¡ay!, nunca más!

Entonces me pareció que el aire se tornaba más denso, perfumado por invisible incensario mecido por serafines cuyas pisadas tintineaban en el piso alfombrado. "¡Miserable -dije-, tu Dios te ha concedido, por estos ángeles te ha otorgado una tregua, tregua de nepente de tus recuerdos de Hinata! ¡Apura, oh, apura este dulce nepente y olvida a tu ausente Hinata!" Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."

"¡Profeta! exclamé-, ¡cosa diabólica! ¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio enviado por el Tentador, o arrojado por la tempestad a este refugio desolado e impávido, a esta desértica tierra encantada, a este hogar hechizado por el horror! Profeta, dime, en verdad te lo imploro, ¿hay, dime, hay bálsamo en Galaad? ¡Dime, dime, te imploro!" Y el cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."

"¡Profeta! exclamé-, ¡cosa diabólica! ¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio! ¡Por ese cielo que se curva sobre nuestras cabezas, ese Dios que adoramos tú y yo, dile a esta alma abrumada de penas si en el remoto Edén tendrá en sus brazos a una santa doncella llamada por los ángeles Hinata, tendrá en sus brazos a una rara y radiante virgen llamada por los ángeles Hinata!" Y el cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."

"¡Sea esa palabra nuestra señal de partida pájaro o espíritu maligno! -le grité presuntuoso. ¡Vuelve a la tempestad, a la ribera de la Noche Plutónica. No dejes pluma negra alguna, prenda de la mentira que profirió tu espíritu! Deja mi soledad intacta. Abandona el busto del dintel de mi puerta. Aparta tu pico de mi corazón y tu figura del dintel de mi puerta. Y el Cuervo dijo: Nunca más."

Y el Cuervo nunca emprendió el vuelo. Aún sigue posado, aún sigue posado en el pálido busto de Palas. En el dintel de la puerta de mi cuarto. Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia de los de un demonio que está soñando. Y la luz de la lámpara que sobre él se derrama tiende en el suelo su sombra. Y mi alma, del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo, no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca más!

 **En ese momento se apaga las luces de fondo del escenario, dejando la que está sobre mí. Mientras que los siguientes personajes se van a preparar para la siguiente escena, los cuales son: Toneri, Kushina, mi tocaya Shion, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Tsunade, Sai, Chouji, Karui, Nagato, Konan, Fuu, Yugito, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, El raikage A, Yagura, Mei y Kurosuchi, junto a los niños.**

-Sí, la princesa Byakuagan actuara conmigo- **dijo emocionado Toneri.**

 **-De hecho formara parte de los pobladores y tú serás de la alta alcurnia, así que no te ilusiones y ve a cambiarte- ante mis palabras Toneri bajo la cabeza frustrado. En eso me coloco en el centro del escenario.**

 **-La muerte llega de miles de formas al ser humano, nunca se saber cuándo llegara. Pero es inútil ocultarse de ella pues…- en ese momento el cuervo pasa por sobre mi cabeza tirándome el sombrero -¡Itachi! ¡El cuervo!- grite, mientras levantaba el sombrero, lo sacudía y me lo volvía a poner.**

-¡Perdón!- **grito desde otra parte del set, en eso el cuervo desaparece en una bola de humos, yo solo suspiro.**

 **-¿Qué estaba? Así…la muerte es como el ladrón, puede escabullirse por la más fortificada pared, e ingresar al castillo mejor protegido y llevarse a los príncipes, cortesanas y al propio rey, la siguiente narración es del mismo autor, pero describe una máscara que lleva el mensaje escarlata en los cuerpos que caen ante ella- me retiro y las luces del fondo del escenario iluminan una escena donde hay una ciudad devastada por una epidemia, miles de cadáveres adornan las ciudades**

La "Muerte Roja" había devastado el país durante largo tiempo. Jamás una peste había sido tan fatal y tan espantosa. La sangre era encarnación y su sello: el rojo y el horror de la sangre. Comenzaba con agudos dolores, un vértigo repentino, y luego los poros sangraban y sobrevenía la muerte. Las manchas escarlata en el cuerpo y la cara de la víctima eran el bando de la peste, que la aislaba de toda ayuda y de toda simpatía, y la invasión, progreso y fin de la enfermedad se cumplían en media hora.

Pero el príncipe Toneri era feliz, intrépido y sagaz. Cuando sus dominios quedaron semi despoblados llamó a su lado a mil caballeros y damas de su corte, y se retiró con ellos al seguro encierro de una de sus abadías fortificadas. Era ésta de amplia y magnífica construcción y había sido creada por el excéntrico aunque majestuoso gusto del príncipe. Una sólida y altísima muralla la circundaba. Las puertas de la muralla eran de hierro. Una vez adentro, los cortesanos trajeron fraguas y pesados martillos y soldaron los cerrojos. Habían resuelto no dejar ninguna vía de ingreso o de salida a los súbitos impulsos de la desesperación o del frenesí. La abadía estaba ampliamente aprovisionada. Con precauciones semejantes, los cortesanos podían desafiar el contagio. Que el mundo exterior se las arreglará por su cuenta; entretanto era una locura afligirse. El príncipe había reunido todo lo necesario para los placeres. Había bufones, improvisadores, bailarines y músicos; había hermosura y vino. Todo eso y la seguridad estaban del lado de adentro. Afuera estaba la Muerte Roja.

Al cumplirse el quinto o sexto mes de su reclusión, y cuando la peste hacía los más terribles estragos, el príncipe Toneri ofreció a sus mil amigos un baile de máscaras de la más insólita magnificencia.

Aquella mascarada era un cuadro voluptuoso, pero permitan que antes les describa los salones donde se celebraba. Eran siete -una serie imperial de estancias-. En la mayoría de los palacios, la sucesión de salones forma una larga galería en línea recta, pues las dobles puertas se abren hasta adosarse a las paredes, permitiendo que la vista alcance la totalidad de la galería. Pero aquí se trataba de algo muy distinto, como cabía esperar del amor del príncipe por lo extraño. Las estancias se hallaban dispuestas con tal irregularidad que la visión no podía abarcar más de una a la vez. Cada veinte o treinta metros había un brusco recodo, y en cada uno nacía un nuevo efecto. A derecha e izquierda, en mitad de la pared, una alta y estrecha ventana gótica daba a un corredor cerrado que seguía el contorno de la serie de salones. Las ventanas tenían vitrales cuya coloración variaba con el tono dominante de la decoración del aposento. Si, por ejemplo, la cámara de la extremidad oriental tenía tapicerías azules, vívidamente azules eran sus ventanas. La segunda estancia ostentaba tapicerías y ornamentos purpúreos, y aquí los vitrales eran púrpura. La tercera era enteramente verde, y lo mismo los cristales. La cuarta había sido decorada e iluminada con tono naranja; la quinta, con blanco; la sexta, con violeta. El séptimo aposento aparecía completamente cubierto de colgaduras de terciopelo negro, que abarcaban el techo y la paredes, cayendo en pliegues sobre una alfombra del mismo material y tonalidad. Pero en esta cámara el color de las ventanas no correspondía a la decoración. Los cristales eran escarlata, tenían un color de sangre.

A pesar de la profusión de ornamentos de oro que aparecían aquí y allá o colgaban de los techos, en aquellas siete estancias no había lámparas ni candelabros. Las cámaras no estaban iluminadas con bujías o arañas. Pero en los corredores paralelos a la galería, y opuestos a cada ventana, se alzaban pesados trípodes que sostenían un ígneo brasero cuyos rayos se proyectaban a través de los cristales teñidos e iluminaban brillantemente cada estancia. Producían en esa forma multitud de resplandores tan vivos como fantásticos. Pero en la cámara del poniente, la cámara negra, el fuego que a través de los cristales de color de sangre se derramaba sobre las sombrías colgaduras, producía un efecto terriblemente siniestro, y daba una coloración tan extraña a los rostros de quienes penetraban en ella, que pocos eran lo bastante audaces para poner allí los pies. En este aposento, contra la pared del poniente, se apoyaba un gigantesco reloj de ébano. Su péndulo se balanceaba con un resonar sordo, pesado, monótono; y cuando el minutero había completado su circuito y la hora iba a sonar, de las entrañas de bronce del mecanismo nacía un tañido claro y resonante, lleno de música; mas su tono y su énfasis eran tales que, a cada hora, los músicos de la orquesta se veían obligados a interrumpir momentáneamente su ejecución para escuchar el sonido, y las parejas danzantes cesaban por fuerza sus evoluciones; durante un momento, en aquella alegre sociedad reinaba el desconcierto; y, mientras aún resonaban los tañidos del reloj, era posible observar que los más atolondrados palidecían y los de más edad y reflexión se pasaban la mano por la frente, como si se entregaran a una confusa meditación o a un ensueño. Pero apenas los ecos cesaban del todo, livianas risas nacían en la asamblea; los músicos se miraban entre sí, como sonriendo de su insensata nerviosidad, mientras se prometían en voz baja que el siguiente tañido del reloj no provocaría en ellos una emoción semejante. Mas, al cabo de sesenta y tres mil seiscientos segundos del Tiempo que huye, el reloj daba otra vez la hora, y otra vez nacían el desconcierto, el temblor y la meditación.

Pese a ello, la fiesta era alegre y magnífica. El príncipe tenía gustos singulares. Sus ojos se mostraban especialmente sensibles a los colores y sus efectos. Desdeñaba los caprichos de la mera moda. Sus planes eran audaces y ardientes, sus concepciones brillaban con bárbaro esplendor. Algunos podrían haber creído que estaba loco. Sus cortesanos sentían que no era así. Era necesario oírlo, verlo y tocarlo para tener la seguridad de que no lo estaba. El príncipe se había ocupado personalmente de gran parte de la decoración de las siete salas destinadas a la gran fiesta, su gusto había guiado la elección de los disfraces.

Grotescos eran éstos, a no dudarlo. Reinaba en ellos el brillo, el esplendor, lo picante y lo fantasmagórico. Veíanse figuras de arabesco, con siluetas y atuendos incongruentes, veíanse fantasías delirantes, como las que aman los locos. En verdad, en aquellas siete cámaras se movía, de un lado a otro, una multitud de sueños. Y aquellos sueños se contorsionaban en todas partes, cambiando de color al pasar por los aposentos, y haciendo que la extraña música de la orquesta pareciera el eco de sus pasos.

Mas otra vez tañe el reloj que se alza en el aposento de terciopelo. Por un momento todo queda inmóvil; todo es silencio, salvo la voz del reloj. Los sueños están helados, rígidos en sus posturas. Pero los ecos del tañido se pierden -apenas han durado un instante- y una risa ligera, a medias sofocada, flota tras ellos en su fuga. Otra vez crece la música, viven los sueños, contorsionándose al pasar por las ventanas, por las cuales irrumpen los rayos de los trípodes. Mas en la cámara que da al oeste ninguna máscara se aventura, pues la noche avanza y una luz más roja se filtra por los cristales de color de sangre; aterradora es la tiniebla de las colgaduras negras; y, para aquél cuyo pie se pose en la sombría alfombra, brota del reloj de ébano un ahogado resonar mucho más solemne que los que alcanzan a oír las máscaras entregadas a la lejana alegría de las otras estancias.

Congregábase densa multitud en estas últimas, donde afiebradamente latía el corazón de la vida. Continuaba la fiesta en su torbellino hasta el momento en que comenzaron a oírse los tañidos del reloj anunciando la medianoche. Calló entonces la música, como ya he dicho, y las evoluciones de los que bailaban se interrumpieron; y como antes, se produjo en todo una cesacion angustiosa. Mas esta vez el reloj debía tañer doce campanadas, y quizá por eso ocurrió que los pensamientos invadieron en mayor número las meditaciones de aquellos que reflexionaban entre la multitud entregada a la fiesta. Y quizá también por eso ocurrió que, antes de que los últimos ecos del carrillón se hubieran hundido en el silencio, muchos de los concurrentes tuvieron tiempo para advertir la presencia de una figura enmascarada que hasta entonces no había llamado la atención de nadie. Y, habiendo corrido en un susurro la noticia de aquella nueva presencia, alzóse al final un rumor que expresaba desaprobación, sorpresa y, finalmente, espanto, horror y repugnancia. En una asamblea de fantasmas como la que acabo de describir es de imaginar que una aparición ordinaria no hubiera provocado semejante conmoción. El desenfreno de aquella mascarada no tenía límites, pero la figura en cuestión lo ultrapasaba e iba incluso más allá de lo que el liberal criterio del príncipe toleraba. En el corazón de los más temerarios hay cuerdas que no pueden tocarse sin emoción. Aún el más relajado de los seres, para quien la vida y la muerte son igualmente un juego, sabe que hay cosas con las cuales no se puede jugar. Los concurrentes parecían sentir en lo más hondo que el traje y la apariencia del desconocido no revelaban ni ingenio ni decoro. Su figura, alta y flaca, estaba envuelta de la cabeza a los pies en una mortaja. La máscara que ocultaba el rostro se parecía de tal manera al semblante de un cadáver ya rígido, que el escrutinio más detallado se habría visto en dificultades para descubrir el engaño. Cierto, aquella frenética concurrencia podía tolerar, si no aprobar, semejante disfraz. Pero el enmascarado se había atrevido a asumir las apariencias de la Muerte Roja. Su mortaja estaba salpicada de sangre, y su amplia frente, así como el rostro, aparecían manchados por el horror escarlata.

Cuando los ojos del príncipe Toneri cayeron sobre la espectral imagen (que ahora, con un movimiento lento y solemne como para dar relieve a su papel, se paseaba entre los bailarines), convulsionóse en el primer momento con un estremecimiento de terror o de disgusto; pero inmediatamente su frente enrojeció de rabia.

-¿Quién se atreve -preguntó, con voz ronca, a los cortesanos que lo rodeaban-, quién se atreve a insultarnos con esta burla blasfematoria? ¡Apodérense de él y desenmascárenlo, para que sepamos a quién vamos a ahorcar al alba en las almenas!

Al pronunciar estas palabras, el príncipe Toneri se hallaba en el aposento del este, el aposento azul. Sus acentos resonaron alta y claramente en las siete estancias, pues el príncipe era hombre temerario y robusto, y la música acababa de cesar a una señal de su mano.

Con un grupo de pálidos cortesanos a su lado hallábase el príncipe en el aposento azul. Apenas hubo hablado, los presentes hicieron un movimiento en dirección al intruso, quien, en ese instante, se hallaba a su alcance y se acercaba al príncipe con paso sereno y cuidadoso. Mas la indecible aprensión que la insana apariencia de enmascarado había producido en los cortesanos impidió que nadie alzara la mano para detenerlo; y así, sin impedimentos, pasó éste a un metro del príncipe, y, mientras la vasta concurrencia retrocedía en un solo impulso hasta pegarse a las paredes, siguió andando ininterrumpidamente pero con el mismo y solemne paso que desde el principio lo había distinguido. Y de la cámara azul pasó la púrpura, de la púrpura a la verde, de la verde a la anaranjada, desde ésta a la blanca y de allí, a la violeta antes de que nadie se hubiera decidido a detenerlo. Mas entonces el príncipe Toneri, enloquecido por la ira y la vergüenza de su momentánea cobardía, se lanzó a la carrera a través de los seis aposentos, sin que nadie lo siguiera por el mortal terror que a todos paralizaba. Puñal en mano, acercóse impetuosamente hasta llegar a tres o cuatro pasos de la figura, que seguía alejándose, cuando ésta, al alcanzar el extremo del aposento de terciopelo, se volvió de golpe y enfrentó a su perseguidor. Oyóse un agudo grito, mientras el puñal caía resplandeciente sobre la negra alfombra, y el príncipe Toneri se desplomaba al suelo con miedo.

-¡AAAAH! ¡ES EL TOMATE ASESINO!- grito el príncipe Toneri después de que le quitara la máscara, dejando ver a ¿Kushina? En su modo Habanero.

-¿A quién le dices Tomate asesino?- dijo la mujer que tenía en su mano la guadaña triple -¡Prepárate a sentir la furia de la habanero sangriento!- la muerte roja se lanzó contra el Príncipe Toneri en una persecución.

-¡Auxilio! ¡La vieja bruja peliteñida me persigue!- **yo solo me palmeo el rostro al ver como Kushina perseguía a todos los participantes de la obra.**

-¡Olvídate que te mate! ¡Sentirás mi furia que incluso tus descendientes lo sentirán! ¡Además, esto es por querer casarte con mi linda nuera a la fuerza y casi matar a mi Naru-chan!- **Kushina perseguía a Toneri, mientras que Hidan iba detrás de Kushina.**

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme mi guadaña! ¡Jashin-sama te maldecirá sino me devuelves mi guadaña!- **gritaba en una carrera muy cómica.**

-La abuela Kushina sí que saber interpretar su papel- **dijo Boruto con una sonrisa**

 **-Corte- dije ya sin ganas. En eso se acerca Naruto y Hinata vestido como aldeanos del siglo catorce, con manchas de color rojo en el cuerpo.**

-Mamá es algo temperamental- **dijo con un tono algo preocupado.**

 **-Algo, yo diría bastante- dije mientras miraba como Kushina golpeaba a Toneri y Minato intentaba separarla del chico peliblanco.**

-Este…Shion145 ¿Qué era la muerte roja?- **pregunto Hinata que tenía a Himawari de la mano con el rostro lleno de chocolate**

 **-La muerte roja, así se le decía a una enfermedad, donde el síntoma principal era la exudación de sangre por los poros, en el siglo V al XV hubo varias epidemias que azotaron al planeta, y una de ellas era esta, no sé a ciencia cierta que epidemia se refería el autor- le explico a Hinata.**

-¿Y cuál es el final del cuento antes que Toneri le dijera eso a mamá?- **pregunto Naruto, yo saco el libro y lo empiezo a leer**

 **-Bien aquí está el final del cuento "Poseídos por el terrible coraje de la desesperación, numerosas máscaras se lanzaron al aposento negro; pero, al apoderarse del desconocido, cuya alta figura permanecía erecta e inmóvil a la sombra del reloj de ébano, retrocedieron con inexpresable horror al descubrir que el sudario y la máscara cadavérica que con tanta rudeza habían aferrado no contenían ninguna figura tangible.**

 **Y entonces reconocieron la presencia de la Muerte Roja. Había venido como un ladrón en la noche. Y uno por uno cayeron los convidados en las salas de orgía manchadas de sangre y cada uno murió en la desesperada actitud de su caída. Y la vida del reloj de ébano se apagó con la del último de aquellos alegres seres. Y las llamas de los trípodes expiraron. Y las tinieblas, y la corrupción, y la Muerte Roja lo dominaron todo." Como pudieron leer, la muerte roja ingreso al castillo del príncipe Toneri y mato a todos los que estaban en el interior sin posibilidad de salir, al final la plaga termino con la muerte del propio príncipe, también es una metáfora de aquellas personas que se aíslan, perdiendo la noción de exterior de donde viven, y no conociendo a las demás personas. Bien lo dejaremos, hasta aquí, el autor de ambas narraciones es Edgar Allan Poe. Hoy quise empezar con estos cuentos, mañana empezaremos con las leyendas e historias de terror de México, ya saben cuídense, sean felices en la vida, y que la muerte sea parte de la vida, hasta pronto. Así me despido junto a la pareja que mueve su mano, mientras atrás está el desastre andante.**

 **-Por favor, que alguien detenga a Kushina, sino me quedare sin elenco para al rato- dije ya muy cansado, pero los demás tenían miedo de detener a una mujer enojada.**

 **Después de controlar a Kushina y que todos estuvieran en buenas condiciones, nos disponemos a seguir con las historias.**

 **-Prepárense con la siguiente historia muchachos- nuevamente el escenario se pone oscuro y hago la presentación -la leyenda corta de hoy habla acerca de un jinete misterioso, que buscaba su cabeza en las noches más oscuras cerca del pueblo de Sleepy Hollow. Puedes que alguna vez hayas oído hablar del jinete sin cabeza, pero ¿conoces su historia? Dicho ser no era más que el espíritu errante de un soldado alemán, que había llegado a tierras norteamericanas mucho tiempo atrás para pelear contra las tropas estadounidenses- sin más las luces se prenden revelando una escena de una guerra**

 **Se cuenta que una vez llego a la guerra de independencia de Estados unidos un misterioso hombre que combatía del lado de los ingleses. Este hombre era una mercenario, que amaba más en su vida que el ver la sangre se sus enemigos brotar.**

-Sí, ¡Morirán por la gloria de Jashin!- **grito el sujeto desde su caballo que con espada en mano cortaba las cabezas. Un día el hombre fue emboscado por el lado de los independistas, atrapado y después de ser vencido, la historia cuenta que se le cortó la cabeza.**

-¡AAAAAY! ¡Eso duele!- **dijo la cabeza ya separada del cuerpo.**

 **-Hidan, deja de hablar y sigue actuando- le dije de forma discreta detrás de escenario.**

-Pero es verdad, ¡Duele! ¡Jashin los maldecirá por lo que me hicieron! ¡Jashin se vengara por mí- **y tras fallecer en territorio extranjero, el alma de aquel hombre nunca pudo descansar en paz, no hasta que encontrará su cabeza.**

 **Tiempo después llegó a Sleepy Hollow, un maestro llamado Jiraya Gamma, quién comenzó a trabajar en la escuela del lugar. Pronto, nuestro protagonista se enamoró de Tsunade Senju, una joven que era hija del terrateniente más poderoso del lugar.**

-Por fin podre conquistar a Tsunade- **dijo Jiraya al ver a la dama desde lejos.**

-Olvídalo Jiraya- **contesto Tsunade, haciendo entristecer al maestro.**

 **Pero Tsunade Senju estaba enamorada de un hombre de mayor alcurnia de nombre Dan Kato. Una noche, el señor Hashirama Senju organizó una gran fiesta en su mansión a la que asistieran todos los lugareños.**

 **Era la víspera de Noche de Brujas y no pasó demasiado rato, antes de que las personas comenzaran a contar cuentos de fantasmas. Uno de ellos dijo haber visto con sus propios ojos al Jinete sin Cabeza, el cual se aparecía especialmente en esa fecha y buscaba reemplazar la cabeza propia, cortando la de cualquier persona que se atravesara en su camino.**

 **De regreso a su casa, Jiraya se encontraba sumamente nervioso. El camino era largo y la noche muy oscura. Repentinamente, escuchó el relinchar de un caballo a sus espaldas.**

 **Grande fue el susto que se llevó al ver como un caballo negro se dirigía corriendo hacia sí, y sobre él, montaba un hombre al que le faltaba la cabeza y blandía una espada amenazadoramente.**

-¡AAAAAH! ¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!- **Los gritos de Jiraya resonaron entre la oscuridad** -¡Auxilio! ¡Un Akatsuki me persigue!- **pero en el pueblo ya todos se hallaban durmiendo. El jinete persiguió a Jiraya por todo el pueblo, hasta que llego a un puente, donde el extraño ser tomo una cabeza encendida, siendo esta una calabaza y la lanzo contra Jiraya. Pero el hombre esquivo el ataque y pudo escapar. Al día siguiente en el puente, encontraron restos de una calabaza en el piso del mismo.**

 **Algunos rumoreaban que era obra del maldito ente, otros dicen que era obra de Dan Kato y sus amigos para asustar a Jiraya Gamma que pretendía a Tsuanade. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de él. Y Nadie supo que paso con el maestro Jiraya.**

 **Se apagan las luces y dejan la del centro encendida. En ese momento salgo para despedir el día,**

 **-Las ánimas del purgatorio casi retornan al mismo, algunos agraciados porque se acordaron de ellos, tiene en sus manos algo de las ofrendas que los vivos le dejaron, otros simplemente regresan a seguir su penitencia, hasta que Dios los libre del mismo- pero había un dolor de cabeza detrás del escenario.**

-¡Oigan! ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?- **grito la cabeza de Hidan desde una mesa** -¡Oigan! Traigan mi cuerpo, ¡Auuuh! Duele que este así- **Kakuzu se acercaba a la mesa.**

-Ya cállate, además mañana participaras de nuevo en otro relato- **dijo el Akatsuki.**

-¿En serio? Pero ¿Y mi cuerpo?- **pregunto Hidan preocupado. Kakuzu se iba retirando del lugar.**

-Lo rente como muñeco para Halloween, no te preocupes en la mañana te regresaran tu cuerpo- **respondió Kakuzu desde la lejanía.**

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?- **Kakuzu solo giro.**

-Por dinero, Akatsuki necesita recursos para resurgir nuevamente- **contesto y nuevamente reanudo su camino.**

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡KAKUZU!- **Kakuzu salió del set y a mí me da un dolor de cabeza.**

 **-Hoy dejamos este especial, mañana será 1° de noviembre día de todos los santos, no se pierdan leyendas e historias de terror de México, y espero que las cosas salgan mejor que hoy, buenas noches- despido el especial.**

-¡SEMPAI, SEMPAI!- **en ese momento venía llegando Tobi** -¿Qué tal me veo?- **pregunto el Akatsuki que tenía en su rostro una máscara de calabaza asesina que, en lugar de dar miedo daba risa, pues se veía un poco rara** -¿Qué tal? Verdad que doy miedo ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- **decía como niño con hiperactividad.**

 **-Claro, das miedo- dije sin romper sus ilusiones –es más, no sé cómo decirlo, pero…con ese disfraz, te ves bien calabaza- ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero –en fin, nos vemos mañana Tobi, trata de llegar temprano- y me retiro de ese lugar para preparar las cosas para mañana y descansar.**

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?- **pregunto Tobi que se rasco la cabeza** -No importa, iré con los demás a asustarlo- **Tobi se fue con los otros Akatsukis, dejando el lugar vacío.**

-Tobi, muchacho ¿No pretenderás dejarme aquí o sí?- **le pregunto la cabeza de Hidan, pero Tobi ya se había marchado** –¡Hey! Tobi ¡Regresa, regresa!- **en ese momento se apagan las luces del set** -¡AAAAAH! ¡Jashin los maldecirá a todos!- **y así quedo la cabeza de Hidan sola.**

 **Bueno banda, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de este especial, lo inicio hoy 31 de Octubre, no por festejar Halloween, sino porque en esta fecha, de acuerdo a los abuelos y personas mayores, vienen las animas del purgatorio y todas aquellas personas que han sido olvidadas por sus familiares, ese es e motivo por el que inicio. mañana 1° de noviembre, traeré tres** **capítulos** **seguido, dos explicando la ofrenda, sus significado de los elementos que la componen y la historia de su origen, además de la participación de Naruto y sus compañeros en leyendas de México, espero que salga mejor que hoy. bien, yo me despido, nos leemos mañana, Bye.**

 **Las historias que adapte son:**

 **El cuervo y la máscara de la muerte roja, de Edgar Allan Poe.**

 **La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow,** **escrito por Washington Irving en 1820**


	2. Capítulo 2: reconstruyendo el altar

**Hola banda, aquí su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles este especial de día de muertos, me alegro mucho de sus comentarios agregados. Antes que nada, me disculpo por no aclarar mi narrativa, sé que muchos se confundieron, pero en el capítulo anterior ya está arreglado. Al igual que no puse el Disclaimer correspondiente. Todo eso ya está arreglado. Bien, hoy narrare una parte de la historia del origen del día de muertos, no es un cuento, los personajes de Naruto estarán interviniendo en la historia, sin más comenzamos.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, algunas Historias tienen autor, al igual que las canciones. Los mitos y leyendas que se narraran son de dominio público y patrimonio de la humanidad. Solo las adapto para esta historia.**

 **Blah, blah, blah- autor narrando historias, entrando en conversación con los personajes y diálogos.**

Blah, blah, blah- personajes.

 **Capítulo 2: recontruyendo el altar de muertos: origen de la ofrenda.**

 **Nuevo día en el set donde se desarrollan los fics de Naruto y otros animes/manga, en estos momentos están llegando los personajes de Naruto.**

-Aquí está tu cuerpo Hida- **dijo Kakuzu que traía el cuerpo del inmortal**

-Ya era hora Pero ¿Qué rayos le hicieron a mi lindo cuerpo?- **el cuerpo de Hidan estaba lleno de pintura, papel de baño, huevos y tenía un bra colgando del hombro derecho** -¡KAKUZU! Mínimo lo hubieras aseado- **se quejó el Akatsuki.**

-No tuve tiempo de hacer, además se estaban pasando de la hora acordada, así que no te quejes y deja que ponga tu cabeza en su lugar- **así Kakuzu tomo la cabeza de Hidan y la cosió en su cuerpo. Todos estaban presentes, bueno no todos, ya que faltaba Kakashi.**

 **-Bueno muchachos, espero que hoy no se comentan los mismos errores que ayer- dije, mientras que todos asienten a mis palabras –muy bien todos pasen a arreglarse y ensayar para las siguientes historias que interpretara esta noche, por cierto ¿Dónde está Kakashi?- les pregunto, en ese momento aparece una explosión de humo y dentro de ella esta Kakashi con su típica sonrisa de ojo.**

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero le tuve que ayudar a una anciana a llevar sus cosas…- **decía su típica excusa.**

 **-Kakashi, ya no me trago tu excusa- me dirigí al nombrado que solamente se rascaba la nuca –incluso llegarías tarde a tu propio entierro, mejor vete preparando para tu escena-** **le ordene, Kakashi se retira. En ese momento llegaba Chouji que estaba comiendo algo.**

-¡Chom Chom! Oye Shion145 ¿Y qué historias vamos a actuar **?- me pregunto Chouji mientras le daba una mordida a lo que parecía un pan.**

 **-Será un cuento de una anciana y la muerte, un niño y…- iba a continuar, pero me percate que estaba comiendo con insistencia una pieza de pan muy conocida por mí-¿Qué estas comiendo?- le pregunte, Chouji se pasó el bocado.**

-Estoy comiendo un delicioso pan que estaba en esa mesa, además me comí algunas frutas y varios platillos que estaban muy ricos- **me respondió señalando el altar donde está la ofrenda, el sitio parecía como su tornado hubiera pasado, casi no había comida, las flores destruidas, el papel picado hecho bolas, las veladoras apagadas, las fotos tiradas, los platos vacíos o rotos. No había quedado nada del altar de muertos -¿Tú… te comiste…todo?- le pregunte sorprendido de sitio, Chouji se acabó el último pedazo de pan y sonrió mientras se limpiaba las migajas con su mano.**

-Si, como tenía hambre, decidí darme un pequeño refrigerio y tuve que tomar de esa mesa la comida, además era ¡Gratis!- **dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se sobaba el estómago, yo solo trataba de controlarme**

 **-Contrólate Shion145, recuerda lo que dijo tu psicólogo, perdona a los demás respira y cuenta hasta mil- pero mi paciencia se acabó antes de empezar a ensayar -¡AL DIABLO MI PSICOLOGO!- así que lo tome de la cabeza con las garras de hierro que me enseño el Raikage.**

-¡AAAAHH!- **lanzo el grito Chouji al sentir mi furia.**

 **-¡Escúchame bien gordito rompe calzones porque no lo voy a repetir!- le dije muy enojado que hacía ver a Chouji ponerse nervioso –tienes treinta minutos para conseguir todo lo que te tragaste, lo que rompiste y las flores- Chouji sudaba de miedo al ver que se metió una muy grande, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre –y más te vale que este a tiempo, porque si no, yo mismo te hago una liposucción con las cuchillas de chakra de Asuma estilo Hannibal Lether ¿Entendiste?- Chouji solo asintió y lo solté.**

-Pero ¿Qué compró?- **me pregunto, yo saque la lista de lo que tenía que comprar y se la entregue.**

 **-Aquí está todo lo que tienes que comprar, incluyendo los guisos y bebidas, y quiero que esté todo intacto, porque ya estas advertido- Chouji temblaba más de miedo.**

-¿Y el dinero?- **me volvió a preguntar, yo solo contaba hasta cien para no matarlo ahí mismo.**

 **-Págalo con tu sueldo, porque yo compre todo con él mío, así que ¡MUEVE TU GORDO CULO!-** **grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras Chouji salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, en ese momento los Naruto y compañía salieron corriendo a donde estaba.**

-¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo?- **pregunto Sakura, yo solo suspiraba.**

 **-Véanlo ustedes mismo- señalo donde estaba el lugar destrozado, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que paso.**

-¿Qué le paso al sitio?- **pregunto Hinata que tenía su mano sobre su boca.**

 **-Digamos que cierto gordito se sirvió con la cuchara grande sin permiso-** **dije mientras caminaba a donde un sitio donde estaba una escoba.**

-Chouji- **contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.**

 **-Sí, ahora tengo que volver a armar todo el altar de muertos para este día y mañana- en ese momento empezaba a barrer el desastre.**

-Oye no crees que exageras, es solo comida y nada más, además sino se hubiese comido, capaz de que no serviría para mañana, ¿Qué tiene eso de importancia?- **pregunto Ino, yo solo deje de barrer y mire a los demás.**

 **-Tiene importancia para mi sociedad y para mí- conteste, mientras que recogía un plato roto.**

-No entiendo bien- **respondió Naruto, yo solo lo miré.**

 **-Ustedes tienen sus tradiciones ¿No?- les pregunte, recibiendo una afirmación de todos –imaginen que yo llegara y que no respetaría esas tradiciones ¿Cómo se sentirían?- todos se pusieron a pensar.**

-Pues, nos sentiríamos ofendido, incluso molestos- **respondió Shikamaru.**

-De hecho, sería una falta de respeto hacía nuestras tradiciones y costumbres- **comento Sasuke.**

 **-Correcto, así me siento en estos momentos, pero ya arregle el asunto, ahora debo de limpiar este tiradero y reconstruirlo con lo mande a traer a Chouji- sin más reinicio mi tarea nuevamente barriendo.**

-Te ayudamos- **ofreció Sakura.**

 **-De acuerdo, agarren una escoba, recogedor y bolsa, y recojan lo que sirve. Lo demás se ira a la basura- les dije, cada uno de los miembros hizo lo que pedí, mientras seguía barriendo y recogiendo lo que Chouji no destrozo.**

-Disculpa Shion145, pero ¿Por qué la importancia que tienes en colocar ese? No sé cómo decirlo…- **me pregunto Naruto.**

 **-¿Altar?- le complete la frase.**

-Sí, eso- **afirmo con una sonrisa zorruna.**

 **-Bien, les explicaré, mientras que su amigo llega con las cosas- los chicos y niños se acercaron a escuchar mi explicación –de acuerdo. Pero para eso debo de narrarles el origen de esta festividad- yo tomo un papel picado destrozado y la hago bola –la festividad del día de muertos tiene su origen desde la época prehispánica, algo que ayer les explique- narre mientras los chicos me miraba.**

-Sí, recuerdo que mencionaste que era la época antes de la llegada de los españoles- **dijo Gaara.**

 **-Correcto, en esa época había varios pueblos que llegaron a convertirse en ciudades con mucho conocimiento, como los mayas, mixtecos, otomís, purépechas, zapotecos, teotihuacanos, toltecas. Por solo mencionar algunas etnias en México-** **el elenco de Naruro estaba atento a mi relato.**

-Sí que eran bastantes- **dijo Temari, yo solo sonrió.**

 **-No he incluido a los Incas, Tihuacanos, en América del Sur, ni a los pueblos Nativos de Estados Unidos. De hecho tenían bastantes conocimientos que llegaron a descubrir el cero antes que los Europeos, la construcción de bóveda, el calendario más exacto que el actual, incluso al planetoide de nombre Plutón (Antes era planeta, pero le bajaron de categoría a Planetoide en la nasa), pero me enfocare a la última civilización antes de la llegada de los Españoles- tomo un poco de aire para seguir el relato –La última civilización prehispánica en alcanzar su auge fueron los Mexicas (el término Azteca se refiere a personas que viven en Aztlán, Mexica es cuando ya se establecen en el lago de Texcoco, dando el nombre de Mexico-Tenochtitlan, sin acento y con la pronunciación de la X en nahuatl). Esta civilización tenía una cosmovisión de ver la vida de diferentes formas a la actual, pero mejor sigamos escombrando y les voy narrando- todo retomamos la tarea de limpiar el sitio mientras que yo sigo barriendo.**

-Este…Shion145, ¿Cómo veían la vida los Mexicas?- **pregunto Temari que tenía en sus manos algunos platos rotos.**

 **-Para el Mexica, la muerte era, de cierta forma, algo antisocial (Antisocial, no es la persona que se aísla o que no habla, sino una persona que va en contra de la sociedad y da paso al Psicópata o al Sociópata (O asesinos seriales))- le respondí a Temari.**

-¿La muerte lo veían como algo antisocial? **-** **pregunto Hinata que recogía algunas flores destrozadas.**

 **-Sí, para los clanes Mexicas, la muerte era considerado un mal. Aunque sabían que todo debía de morir, sin embargo creían o se sigue la firme creencia que la vida y la muerte son solo aspectos de la misma cosa. Cuando uno moría, se convertía en un miembro invisible del clan, adquiriendo poderes sobrenaturales que podían causar males al propio clan-** **explique con calma.**

-Entonces, ¿Nosotros que ya estamos muertos tenemos poderes que podemos usar contra otras personas?- **pregunto Madara que, junto a los Akatsukis, tenía una sonrisa nada amigable.**

 **-No te lo puedo confirmar, porque no estoy muerto, además era una creencia, algo entre lo mágico y religioso basado en un mito, además ¿Para qué quieren poderes sobrenaturales, si tiene sus jutsus, dojutsus y demás técnicas ninja?- dije haciendo que los Akatsukis se entristecieran –siguiendo con el relato, cuando un Mexica moría, su alma iba de acuerdo a su forma de morir a su sitio de descanso- dije mientras que quitaba algunos cirios que estaban apagados.**

-Espera un momento- **dijo algo confundido Kiba** –¿Dices que de acuerdo a su forma de morir iban a su sitio de descanso?- **Kiba con ayuda de Akamaru transportaba un bolsa negra de basura.**

 **-Sí, es un poco complicado, pero nada tenía que ver de como viviste en la tierra, sino a las ocupaciones que llevabas en este lugar. No había recompensas, ni castigo. Solo el descanso. De hecho había trece cielos y nueve infiernos en la cosmovisión Mexica.**

-Eso es interesante, ¿Y qué lugares eran a los que iban las almas cuando morían?- **pregunto Sai, que levantaba junto a Ino una Catrina de papel mache.**

 **-De acuerdo, el primer sitio a donde iba el alma del Mexica era el Tlalocan o paraíso de Tlaloc, según los códices, se ubica al Oeste. A este lugar iban todas aquellas personas que morían ahogadas, las que fueron fulminadas por un rayo, las que padecían enfermedades de la piel como lepra, sarna, bubas e hidrópicos. Era un espacio lleno de agua, de vegetación, de neblina y de lluvia. Era un paraíso añorado por los antiguos agricultores- narré el primer paraíso.**

-¡Mendosuke! Como me gustaría estar en ese sitio viendo las nubes- **dijo Shikamaru con su típico tono aburrido pero sonriendo.**

 **-Te puedo ayudar a llegar al lugar pidiéndole a Sasuke que use su Kirin sobre ti sino te apuras- dije mientras veía al mencionado sacar rayos de sus manos, mientras que Shikamaru se asustaba y se ponía a barrer una poco de aserrín regado –continuo, el segundo sitio de descanso era el Tonatiuhichan (Ch se pronuncia como c) o el paraíso del sol, donde iban los guerreros que morían en combate, los cautivos, los que eran sacrificados mediante peleas simuladas. Ellos iban acompañando al sol desde que salía hasta el cenit, también iban las mujeres que morían en el parto o también llamadas Cihuateteo, pues se consideraban unas guerreras, ya que el dar a luz a un bebé era considerado como una lucha en dar vida. Ellas acompañaban a Tonatiuh o el Sol desde el cenit hasta el alba. Su lugar de ubicación era el Este- dije, muchos se sorprendieron por esa explicación.**

-O sea ¿Qué los Shinobis y Kunoichis caídos en acción, podíamos ir a ese lugar?- **pregunto Kankuro que quitaba lo que quedaba de un adorno de flores anaranjadas.**

 **-Sí, incluso los colibrís eran considerados las almas de esos guerreros caídos en acción. El tercer sitio de descanso era el Xochatlapan o también llamado Chichihuacuauhco, un lugar donde iban los bebés que morían antes de caminar o los niños que aún no se defendían, posiblemente hasta los dos años de edad. En este paraíso había un árbol de donde sus ramas colgaban senos femeninos, y de los cuales derramaban leche- muchos hombre ya se hacían la ideal del lugar y ponían caras de tontos –pero como dije, solo iban los bebés y no natos- cuando lo dije, muchos maldecían entre murmullos –los niños se alimentaban de esa leche y preparaban para tener una segunda oportunidad de vida-** **el tiempo de que Chouji casi terminaba, y pronto iba a cumplir mi advertencia.**

-¿Y cuál era el último lugar de descanso de los muertos?- **pregunto Hinata que terminaba de quitar papel picado roto.**

 **-Ese era el Mictlan, un lugar tenebroso y oscuro, parecido a una mansión donde no había ventanas. Ubicado entre cuatro ríos, ahí iban las personas que moría de causas naturales, es decir por vejez o enfermedades comunes. Era un lugar donde los Mexicas preferían morir en guerra, antes que de viejo o de alguna enfermedad- dije con un tono serio, muchos me vieron con cierto toque de intriga.**

-¿A qué te refieres que el Mexica prefería morir en la guerra, antes que morir de viejo o de una enfermedad?- **pregunto Naruto con cierto temor, yo solo suspiro.**

 **-El Mictlan era un lugar difícil de acceder para el muerto, este se encuentra al norte. Pero para llegar a su destino final, el difunto debía de atravesar nueve valles y nueve paramos, donde se arriesgaban a convertirse en fantasmas o en el peor de los casos a que los demonios que ahí habitaban les abrieran el pecho y les comieran el corazón. Para llegar a ese lugar, los Mexicas antes de incinerar el cuerpo sacrificaban un perrito de nombre Xolo Xcuintli o Xolo Escuitle, que era el que lo iba a guiar por esos lugares inhóspitos, incluso a cruzar ríos sobre la espalda del perro, además le colocaban un pedazo de jade en la boca que representaba el corazón del muerto y que debía de entregar a los Dioses de la muerte, Mictlantecuhtli y Mictecacihuatl o Mictlancihuatl, donde habitaba su mansión en el noveno valle. Quienes dirigían el lugar y así permitir que el alma del difunto descansara de su viaje para la eternidad, el recorrido desde la tierra hasta el Mictlan duraba cuatro años, en donde la familia le daba ofrendas en ese lapso de tiempo para que el alma pudiese continuar su viaje. En cierto punto era una forma de trabajar el duelo, pero dejemos eso de lado. El origen de la ofrenda es este, donde las familias le ofrecían comida y bebidas para el viaje del difunto y estuviera contento. De hecho había una festividad en este mes, donde se recordaba los muertos con gran cantidad de sacrificios humanos, se mencionan que llegaban a sacrificar hasta 2000 individuos en un día-** **narre, en ese momento Hidan se acerca con una cara de emoción.**

-¡SIII! ¡Jashin-sama está complacido con esos sujetos! ¡Jashin bendijo a los no sé cómo se llamen! ¡Gloria a Jashin!- **grito el Ned Flanders.**

 **-De hecho, ahí historiadores en los cuales tienen teorías que los Mexicas no hacían sacrificio Humanos, sino simbólicos, o si lo hacían, no eran demasiados como los cronistas de la época de la conquista describe, muchos fueron inventados para los extranjeros y a veces eran exagerados, otra cosa, es que describen que sacaban el corazón abriendo el pecho de la víctima y sacándolo de golpe, pero también es un error, de hecho un cirujano tarda más de veinte minutos en abrir el pecho, debido al esternón que es muy duro, y a cortar la bolsa que cubre el órgano o pleura, y cortar los grandes vasos sanguíneos, otro con pruebas, han visto que es posible, pero no abriendo el pecho, sino debajo del diafragma y metiendo la manos, no sé sabe bien- termine mi narración -en fin. El origen de la ofrenda era para ayudar al muerto a llegar a su destino, cuando moría un anciano o alguien por una enfermedad, los Mexicas recogían sus piernas para darle la posición fetal, después el cadáver era envuelto en una manta de Ixtle y cosida con todo y cadáver en su interior, en su interior le colocaban las cosas que había usado en su vida, incluso sus armas si fue un guerrero, la familia preparaba comida para el viaje del muerto al Mictlan, que consistía en preparar tortillas, que es una especie de pan, pero a base de maíz, frijoles y algunos guisos, también bebidas para apaciguar la sed del difunto durante su travesía. Luego como acto funerario, preparaban una pira fúnebre lejos del clan en una plaza, colocaban el cadáver en la pira, después un sacerdote verificaba que todo estuviera en orden y así prendían la pira, la familia lloraba y cantaba canciones de despedida. Cuando solo quedaban las cenizas, estas eran almacenadas en vasijas, si era un hombre importante eran llevadas a un templo, pero si era un miembro de un clan, eran depositados en el Tecpan o recinto donde el clan hacía sus reuniones. Cada cierto periodo se le dejaba a la urna ofrendas para que el muerto continuará su viaje- dije, los demás casi acababan de limpiar.**

-¿Y cómo es que se convirtió es ritual en una tradición?- **me pregunto Konan que quitaba las flores destrozadas por Chouji.**

 **-Tras la llegada de los españoles y la conquista del Imperio Mexica (De hecho el imperio Mexica cayo gracias a las enfermedades que los españoles trajeron), la religión Católica en un intento por evangelizar a lo que ellos llaman Indios (Este término lo usaron los españoles al creer que habían llegado a las Indias orientales, y se aplica a los que habían nacido en la India, Hindú se refiere a los que profesan la religión), quienes aún seguían con sus rituales, unieron el misticismo Mexica con la fe Católica, dando lugar al actual día de muertos y su posterior altar de muertos, donde se encuentra el ritual de la ofrenda a los muertos, en combinación con los rituales Católicos como el agua, las veladoras, las imágenes de los santos, la sal y la llegada de nuevos alimentos-**

-Vaya eso es interesante, ¿Entonces el día de muertos es la mezcla de dos culturas?- **pregunto Fuu que volaba con una bolsa de basura.**

 **-Sí, puedo decir que los españoles en su afán de erradicar la religión politeísta de los Mexicas, fusionaron sus creencias, de hecho los sobrevivientes de la conquista Española, usaron a los santos para ocultar a sus ídolos, para evitar que la santa Inquisición los atrapara y encerraran, llego con la conquista otros alimentos, otras cosas que usamos como las veladoras y los santos, los manteles, el rezo, el papel de colores que viene de china, la tradición de colocar agua, entre otras cosas y que al paso del tiempo fueron enraizando en el inconsciente colectivo del Mexicano, además de otros adornos que después les explicare- en ese momento llegaba Chouji con bolsas, costales y cajas de cartón, el chico se veía que sufrió las de Caín.**

-Ya…llegue…con…las…cosas ¡AH! ¡AH!- **Chouji jadeaba de cansancio, mientras yo miraba lo que trajo.**

 **-Parece que faltan algunos platillos, no importa los preparare, ¡Bien hecho, Chouji! Es más, creo que te sirvió como ejercicio y veo que bajaste de peso- dije con un tono burlón, pero era verdad el chico estaba más delgado. Mientras me daba una mirada de muerte –debemos de apresurarnos y colocar la ofrenda de nuevo- dije.**

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- **pregunto Naruto.**

 **-Yo los guiaré, los platillos que faltan los prepararé, aún tengo los diseños de las imágenes con el aserrín, de los adornos con las flores, de cómo colocar los** **papeles picados, algunos murales con semillas, si me echan la mano podemos terminar a tiempo y empezar a ensayar para las obras que tengo en mente- les dije a todos.**

-De acuerdo, bien chicos manos a la obra- **dijo Naruto y cada quien tomaba las cosas que Chouji trajo como castigo por su glotonería.**

 **-Bien, Ino se encargara de las flores, te diré como las colocaras. Sai, tú te encargaras de hacer los murales junto a Deidara y a Sasori- le indique a los artistas.**

-¡Qué bien, haré de mi arte una explosión!- **expreso Deidara con una sonrisa.**

 **-Por cierto Deidara, si se te ocurre crear imágenes explosiva. Le diré a Himawari que usaste su plastilina como arcilla explosiva, y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando la niña se enoja- Deidara al escuchar mi amenaza, trago duro saliva, pues Himawari tenía un carácter como su abuela Kushina, mezclado con su Byakugan que es mejor que corras.**

-De acuerdo, nada de imágenes explosivas- **dijo con miedo.**

 **-Bien, Hashirama y Yamato, usen su mokuton para crear las estructuras que serán la base de las flores y las imágenes, veamos que más. La chicas encárguense de colocar los manteles y los adornos, con ayuda de los chicos, después colocaremos las comida y las demás cosas, las que sepan cocinar, necesito su ayuda. ¿Alguna duda?- me dirigí a los demás respondiéndome con un no –Bueno, en caso de tener alguna duda,** **y por favor no dude en consultarme. ¡Ah! Y mantengan alejado a Chouji por lo que lleva el resto del día de hoy y mañana con la comida- y así nos pusimos manos a la obra.**

 **Bien en el siguiente capítulo, se dará explicación a los elementos de la ofrenda que los personajes me ayudaran a montar y después vienen la actuación en las historias. Espero que les haya gustado esta narración. En un rato más subo el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 3: reconstruyendo el altar 2 p

**Hola banda, como lo prometí, aquí tienen la continuación del fic., dedicado a los muertos, hoy 1 de noviembre y vamos a ver como a los de Konoha les queda la ofrenda con mi guía. Esperemos que no haya más locuras. Bien iniciemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, algunas Historias tienen autor, al igual que las canciones. Los mitos y leyendas que se narraran son de dominio público y patrimonio de la humanidad. Solo las adapto para esta historia.**

 **Blah, blah, blah- autor narrando historias, entrando en conversación con los personajes y diálogos.**

Blah, blah, blah- personajes.

 **Capítulo 2: recontruyendo el altar de muertos: significado de los elementos de la ofrenda.**

 **En el set de creación de Fics, se podía ver movimientos de los personajes de Naruto, quien acarreaba las cosas para la ofrenda, otros como Hashirama y Yamato armaban la estructura para el montaje de la misma, Ino preparaba las flores de para la colocación de las mismas en las bases de madera, crear un tapete y los floreros. Naruto cargaba cajas con vasos llenos de veladoras, al igual que Sasuke, solo que con velas y algunos cirios. Sai junto a los Akatsukis realizaban los murales de semilla con los diseños que había realizado y los tapetes de aserrín de colores, también ayudaban en reparar los muñecos de papel mache.**

-Maestro Sasori, ¿De verdad no pude hacer que estos muñecos sean parte de su colección de marionetas?- **pregunto en rubio.**

-Ya te dije que no, el material es muy frágil para meterle las armas- **respondió enojado** –además apresúrate, sino Shion145 nos molera a golpes- **dijo Sasori que pegaba periódico con engrudo a la figura de papel.**

-De acuerdo, aunque me molesta que no pueda hacer de mi arte una explosión- **finalizo la charla para ir a ayudar a Sai. Ino por su parte estaba acomodando las flores por color y forma.**

-Oye Shion145 ¿Qué son estas flores?- **me pregunto la rubia ojiazul, mientras que pasaba con herramientas para fijar la estructura de madera.**

 **-La de color anaranjado se llama Cempasúchil, que en el dialecto Nahuatl se le dice Cempaxochitl que quiere decir, flor de mil pétalos, o como se le conoce la flor del muerto, la blanca se le conoce como nube y la morada es pata de león- le dije los nombres de las flores.**

-¡Ah! ¿Y para qué las colocan o que significan?- **me volvió a preguntar.**

 **-El cempasúchil, significa la luz del sol que guiara las almas de los difuntos a la ofrenda, se dice que solamente pueden ver los muertos el color amarillo, por eso se coloca para indicar el lugar, la nube representa la pureza y la pata de león significa la transmutación, es decir el cambio de una cosa a otra, en este caso la vida a la muerte-** **Ino se queda perpleja ante mi explicación del significado de la flor.**

-Vaya, eso es interesante, no sabía que cada flor tuviera un significado, aunque el nombre de flor de muerto no me gusta mucho, pero me gusta mucho que sea como un faro que guie las almas a este lugar- **dijo sonriendo.**

 **-Con la flor se puede hacer un camino desde la calle hasta la ofrenda, para eso tendrías que tomar algunas cabezas de Cempazúchil y quitarles solo los pétalos y formar el camino así- le dije mientras saco mi celular y le muestro una imagen de un camino de pétalos.**

-¡QUE HERMOSOS!- **grito Ino casi arrebatándome el celular de mis manos** –y parece que no solo hacen eso con la flor, sino que hacen muchas cosas como esos adornos e imágenes, bien creo que hare un lindo camino para que vengan las almas y algunos detalles, gracias por la información- **dijo Ino dándome una sonrisa.**

 **-De nada, ahora debo ir con Hashirama y Yamato a fijar la estructura- me encamino a donde estaban los mencionados dejando a Ino trabajar. Ambos usuarios de Mokuton estaban clavando algunas piezas de madera para montar los cuadros de semilla que Sai estaba trabajando, con ayuda de otros hombres –parece que es suficiente material- tomo un taladro que conecto a la corriente eléctrica y empiezo a perforar la madera para después colocarle tornillos y fijarlos muy bien.**

-Se ve que ustedes celebran en grande esta fecha- **dijo Hashirama que creaba algunas tablas con su mokuton.**

 **-No tienes idea- le respondo mientras realizo otros orificios a la madera.**

-¿Por qué convierten la muerte en una celebración de júbilo?- **pregunto Yamato que usaba un martillo y clavaba una malla de metal.**

-Para el mexicano, la muerte es como una fiesta, nosotros vemos en ella el paso a la otra vida, con la esperanza de resucitar (de acuerdo a la religión Judeo-cristiana), además es una forma de burlarnos de la muerte- **Yamato y Hashirama se quedan viendo entre sí al igual que los demás hombres.**

-¿Se burlan de la muerte?- **preguntaron ambos usuarios de Mokuton.**

 **-Sí, por eso el jolgorio. El mexicano no le tiene miedo a la muerte, por eso las risa, las burla a ella y los gritos. Pero eso solo es una máscara para esconder una verdad que después mencionaré del por qué el mexicano hace esto- sin más seguimos construyendo la base de madera, después de un rato ya montado se empieza a acomodar las mesas, los niños llevaban el papel picado que se usaría para adornan casi al final.**

-Mira oni-chan, el papel tiene figuras muy graciosas de calaveras- **dijo Himawari enseñándoles una hoja del papel picada.**

-¡Ah! Es cierto- **dijo Boruto, en eso venían llegando sus amigos.**

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- **pregunto Metal Lee.**

-¡Hola chicos! Solo veíamos los dibujos que están en estos papeles de colores- **respondió Boruto enseñándoles una hoja de papel picado.**

-¡WOOW! Se ven impresionante y sí que le tiene dedicación para elaborarlas- **dijo Inojin que tomaba una de las hojas y le veían con atención, por ese instante iba pasando y veo a los niños.**

 **-Tengan cuidado con el papel picado, son muy frágiles- les dijo, los chicos guardan los papeles en las bolsas.**

-Shion145 oni-chan ¿Por qué tiene figuritas de calaquitas el papel y como las hacen?- **pregunto Himawari como todo niño curioso, los demás chicos se acercan para escuchar la explicación.**

 **-Verán niños, los diseños en el papel representan cosas cotidianas de la vida del mexicano, otras recrean personajes famosos, y personajes de épocas pasadas, diciendo que a todos nos llega la muerte, por eso los esqueletos, la elaboración de papel picado se hace manual, los artesanos pican el papel con herramientas especiales con mucha delicadeza para no romperlos, es un trabajo de horas, pero al final salen estos diseños, aunque actualmente está perdiendo terreno por el plástico picado- dije extendiendo uno donde está la Catrina de cuerpo presente.**

-¡Increíble!- **exclamaron, mientras yo sonreía.**

 **-Y si se dan cuenta niños que son de varios colores, es porque será una fiesta donde los invitados principales son los muertos- cuando dije esas palabras los niños empezaban a temblar de miedo.**

-Ven…ven…¿Vendrán los muertos?- **pregunto con miedo Boruto.**

 **-Sí, pero no como lo imaginan que saldrán de sus tumbas como zombies y todo eso, vendrán las almas y nos acompañaran como si estuvieran vivos, ellos conviviendo con nosotros, mientras que los vivos los recordamos- al decirles esto se relajaron –bien niños, déjenlo en ese lugar para que no se maltraten- dije señalando una mesa donde había otras cosas –tengan cuidado de que no se rompan- dije.**

-De acuerdo- **Himawari y los demás niños fueron a dejar las bolsas con papel picado en la mesa, mientras me dirigía a ver cómo iban los cuadros, en ese momento salen Hinata de la cocina tosiendo, con ella Temari y Sakura, quienes tenían los ojos rojos y con lágrimas.**

-¡Cof, cof, cof! ¡Sakura! ¿Acaso nos quieres matar asfixiándonos?- **pregunto molesta Karui, la pelirrosa salía tosiendo.**

-¡Perdón! Pero no sé cómo tostar los picantes- **se disculpaba Sakura, en ese momento llegan Sasuke, Naruto y Chouji, quienes las atienden.**

-¿Están bien chicas?- **pregunto Naruto que sostenía a Hinata, que seguía tosiendo.**

-Sí…pero…el humo nos irrito la garganta- **respondió la ojiperla.**

-¿El humo?- **se preguntaron los hombres que se miraban entre sí.**

-Sí…estábamos preparando los guisos que Shion145 nos dijo, pero a Sakura se les quemo los picantes- **yo sabía lo que ocurrió.**

-Será mejor que entremos y veamos lo que ocurrió- **dijo Chouji, así los hombre ingresaron a la cocina.**

 **-¡Esperen no en…!- iba a detenerlos pero fue tarde –olvídenlo- dije sin más.**

-¿Por qué los ibas a detener?- **me pregunto Sakura ya más aliviada.**

 **-Porque se cuál fue el error, y si mis cálculos son correctos, esos tres saldrán corriendo en…ya- tal como había pronosticado, Naruto, Sasuke y Chouji salieron de la cocina tosiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos y con los mismos muy rojos de la irritación.**

-¡Cof, Cof, Cof! ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ¡No se puede entrar!- **exclamo Sasuke que de tallaba los ojos.**

-¡Eso fue peor que una cámara de gas!- **grito Chouji que se seguía tosiendo.**

-¿Cómo algo tan sencillo puede causar un humo tan irritante? ¡Creo que los usaremos para que Anko e Ibiki lo usen como método de tortura!- **Naruto se recomponía del ataque de tos. Mientras que simplemente suspiraba.**

 **-Regreso en un momento- les dije y fui a donde estaban unos pedazos de tela, que tome uno y luego lo moje para después exprimirlo y dejarlo húmedo, después ingrese con el pañuelo sobre mi nariz y boca.**

-¡Oye Shion145! ¿A dónde vas?- **pregunto Sakura un poco temerosa de mi decisión.**

 **-No se preocupen, voy a resolver el problema- digo cuando ya estoy dentro de la cocina, después de unos minutos, salgo como si nada –ya está- dije tan tranquilo.**

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?- **pregunto asombrado Naruto.**

 **-¡Oh! Hasta la pregunta ofende, por lo mientras dejemos que el humo se despeje un rato, por el momento ayúdenme a colocar lo demás en la ofrenda- empecé a caminar al altar de muertos donde ya estaba listo la estructura, ahora empezábamos a traer la fruta, los platos, tazas, veladoras, cirios, los dulces, las piezas de barro y papel mache y demás cosas –bien chicos, lo primero será colocar los adornos que hizo Ino con las flores y los murales hechos de semilla, luego colocaremos la fruta, los guisos y bebidas, luego la flor que sobro en los floreros, el agua, la sal y casi al final las figuras de barro, las fotos, los cuadros de santos, las figuras de papel, luego iremos a cocinas a preparar los platillos que faltan y traerlo para colocarlos junto a lo demás y casi al final prenderemos las veladoras y cirios con cuidado que no quememos el arreglo y colocaremos el papel picado en su lugar, así que manos a la obra- di las indicaciones y así los hombre colocamos los murales hechos de semilla con la imágenes de Mictlantecutli y otro de la Catrina, luego montamos los adornos florales en el techo del altar y alrededor de la ofrenda con mucho cuidado dándole un aspecto más colorido, mientras que las chicas sacaban la fruta y la acomodaban en lugares diferentes de acuerdo a como lo decidieran, había plátano, limas, naranjas, manzanas, tejocotes, cacahuates (O maní en el extranjero), mandarinas, cañas, guayabas, entre otras frutas de temporada, al igual que calabazas maduras, entre otras hortalizas.**

-Parece que está tomando forma la ofrenda- **dijo feliz Ino** –Nunca pensé que sería muy divertido hacer esto- **las chicas asintieron al igual que los niños.**

-Es cierto, ahora vamos por el pan- **dijo Temari que con ayuda de Karui, Mabui y Samui cargaron algunas cajas de cartón que contenían pan hecho para la ocasión. Las chicas empezaban a sacar el pan.**

-Nunca había visto este tipo de pan- **comento Mabui muy asombrada por la forma** –incluso algunos panes tienen forma de personas y conejos ¿Qué creen que signifique?- **pregunto la chica morena mientras miraba las curiosas forma del pan.**

¿Y si le preguntamos mejor a Shion145?- **propuso Samui.**

-De acuerdo, ve Mabui- **dijo Karui con una sonrisa.**

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué yo?- **pregunto la ojiverde algo sorprendida.**

-Pues porque él te puso como novia de Naruto-san y próxima esposa en el fic de la saga de los dioses que está escribiendo, ¿O qué? ¿Piensas qué no nos hemos percatado de cómo le hechas los perros a Naruto cada vez que lo miras?- **dijo Samui, poniendo a la aludida muy sonrojada que incluso hizo de lado su rostro.**

-De acuerdo- **Mabui fue a donde estaba con algo de pena. Mientras yo estaba clavado unas tablas para reforzar la estructura** –Este…Shion145, las chicas y yo…bueno- **decía apenada Mabui.**

 **-¿Qué sucede Mabui?- pregunto mientras miro a la morena.**

-Bueno, es que…tenemos una duda con unos panes, y queremos que nos la resuelvas- **dijo con más seguridad.**

 **-De acuerdo- respondí, mientras que veía a alguien que siguiera con la tarea –¡Oye Momoshiki, deja de holgazanear y ven a ayudar!- le grite al Otsutsuki.**

-No lo hare, siendo un Dios no tengo porque rebajarme en esos trabajos tan mundanos- **hablo desde el hombro de su compañero.**

 **-Bueno, entonces si así lo quieres, tú te pierdes el fruto de chakra que tengo en la mano- de entre mi ropa saco un bulbo rojo, que al verlo el Dios se bajó de Kinshiki y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba.**

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- **dijo con una sonrisa el Otsutsuki.**

 **-Necesito que claves estas tablas y asegúrate bien de que no se muevan- le doy instrucciones –toma- le doy el martillo y los clavos, además del fruto, el cual devora al instante.**

-Si con esto poder vencer a cualquiera- **y empieza a trabajar** **mientras que me voy con Mabui a donde estaban las chicas de Kumo y Temari colocando el pan en la ofrenda.**

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea darle ese fruto de chakra?- **pregunto con algo de miedo Mabui.**

 **-No te preocupes, de hecho no era un fruto chakra- le respondí, mientras nos dirigíamos a donde estaba el pan.**

-¿Eh? Entonces ¿Qué era lo que le diste? Pues parecía un fruto de chakra- **yo solo sonrió.**

 **-Solo un betabel común y corriente cocido, nada del otro mundo-** **muchos ante mi respuesta se golpeaban la cabeza por tan obvia respuesta ante la invasión del Dios Otsutsuki.**

-¡AAAAY! Me pique un ojo- **grito Momoshiki que se tomaba una de sus manos con un clavo dentro de su rinnegan, en ese momento pasaba Toneri con algunas cajas cargando.**

-Dan pena ajena. A veces pienso que fui adoptado por el clan Otsutsuki- **comento con algo de pena el albino.**

 **-Te entiendo, veo que la mayoría no saben hacer nada sin doparse con tachas rojas, comer un fruto que más parece peyote o canibalizarse-** **le respondo, Toneri solo suspira y se va a ayudar, después llego con las chicas de Kumo -¿Cuál es el la duda que tienen chicas?- les pregunto, ellas me ven y toman uno de los panes.**

-Pues, queríamos saber ¿Cuál es el significado de estos panes?- **Pregunto Samui que tenía un pan en sus manos.**

 **-Bien, este pan se le conoce como Pan de muerto- empiezo a explicar el significado del pan.**

-¿Pan de muerto? ¿O sea que lo hacen con…?- **cuando iban a realizar la pregunta, sentí que me daba un tic nerviosos en el parpado derecho.**

 **-¿Qué? No, se le dice a así porque representa a una muerto, miren. El pan de muerto que este clásico- tomo un pan de los redondos cubiertos de azúcar –en parte central del pan, se observa una protuberancia que representa el cráneo de un esqueleto del que se desprenden cuatro canelillas o hileras de pan en forma de huesitos; dichos huesitos están colocados en forma de cruz y simbolizan los cuatro rumbos del universo en la cosmogonía prehispánica, aunque también se les asocia con los cuatro puntos cardinales relacionados con divinidades como Quetzalcóatl, Huitzilopochtli, Tezcatlipoca y Xipetotec. En cuanto a la forma circular del pan, se cree que es una representación del ciclo constante que transcurre entre la vida y la muerte.- las chicas parecen sorprendidas por la explicación.**

-¿Y por qué este pan es diferente a este?- **pregunto Mabui mostrándome uno con forma de persona.**

 **-Es debido a que en los pueblos se hace de manera artesanal, en horno de piedra o tabique y le dan la forma de persona o como le conocen de ánima, para representar al difunto, de animal como una forma de alimento y el típico redondo que, como ya explique, tiene el mismo significado que el redondo. Pero la elaboración es distinta, pues la masa tiene otros ingredientes, en algunos pueblos le colocan sabores de fruta que muelen como guayaba, naranja, o le ponen anís o nuez. La textura varia de quien lo elabora, estos panes- dije tomando uno de los hechos en casa –los hacen con una masa que cuando se cuece, tiene la textura dure, porque es para que se conserve mejor en la ofrenda, algunos le dicen masa agalletada, porque cuando se come se siente como una galleta, otros son suaves, pero cuando se recoge la ofrenda se hacen duros, pero aún son comibles- respondí las chicas se quedaron contentas con mi explicación.**

-Eso fue muy ilustrativo- **dijo la siempre seria Samui**

 **-¡Eh! Bueno…si, conozco mucho gracias a otras personas, ¿Tienen alguna otra duda?- me dirijo a ellas.**

-No ninguna, aunque lo que le hiciste con Chouji fue demasiado cruel- **expreso Karui** –dejaste casi al clan Akimichi sin su dotación de comida- **yo solo suspire por lo que dijo la morena pelirroja.**

 **-Pues, eso le pasa por haberse comido todo sin pedir permiso, ahora que pague las consecuencias de sus actos, sino hay más me voy a ayudarles a las chicas en la preparación de los platillos- dejo a las chicas acomodar el pan en el altar.**

-Shion145-san, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- **dijo Mabui.**

 **-De acuerdo ¿De qué se trata?- Mabui empieza a contarme lo que le sucedes, poniendo atención en cada palabra que la chica dice –Así que eso- comento, mientras que Mabui se sonroja –pues lo que puedo decirte es que hables con ellos de lo que sientes por él, recuerda que es casado y una relación como me la platicas es sumamente difícil y más con los juicios que hay en torno a estas relaciones y tú debes estas casi libre de prejuicios para llevarlo a cabo. Si se da, pues bien disfruta, caso contrario, pues déjalo para que no te lastimes, tanto tú como ellos deben de estar de acuerdo- le explico a Mabui.**

-Bueno, lo hare, gracias por escucharme, iré con las chicas a ayudar con el pan- **sin más Mabui se fue a donde estaba Karui y Samui. Mientras que camino hacía la cocina donde Hinata y Sakura me esperan-**

 **-¿Listas?- les pregunto.**

-Sí, pero ¿Dónde está esta Karui-san?- **pregunto Hinata buscando a la aludida.**

 **-Estas con las chicas de Kumo colocando el pan, pero mejor apresurémonos a hacer los platillos para tener tiempo de ensayar- les digo, las chicas asienten y entramos a la cocina (mi magia de tener una en el estudio), aun había el olor de quemado, pero ya no irritaba.**

-Parece que ya se fue el humo- **dijo Sakura olfateando el lugar** -¿Qué fue lo que lo provoco?- **pregunta con una incógnita en la cabeza.**

 **-Fueron los chiles- respondí señalando los frutos quemados.**

-¿Los picantes?- **preguntaron las tres damas.**

 **-Sí, para hacer el mole, se tiene que tostar el chile seco que es este- la las chicas les muestro el fruto ya seco –les mostrare como- enciendo la estufa y coloco (Aquí en México se le conoce como Comal, una pieza de metal redondo o cuadrado, que varía de tamaños, donde se pone a cocer o calentar las tortillas y asar algunos ingredientes para la cocina mexicana) plancha a fuego medio, después coloco los chiles y les presiono un poco a la vista de las chicas, después los volteo y hago lo mismo e inmediatamente los saco –así es como se debe de hacer, no se tiene que dejar quemar, porque ocurrirá lo de hace rato, y la verdad me sentía como en un castigo Mexica- comento, a las señoras les sale una gota de sudor en la nuca.**

-Bueno, no es para tanto- **dijo Sakura dándome un golpe en la espalda.**

 **-Eso crees, como comente era uno de los castigo a los niños que imponían, y lo de hace un rato era un dulce paseo con lo que hacían- estaba colocando los chiles en agua para que se ablanden.**

-¿En serio?- **pregunto Hinata que colocaba algunos chiles en la parrilla y hacía lo mismo que yo.**

 **-Sí, cuando un niño infringían una norma dentro de la casa o la escuela, los adultos ponían chiles sobre brasas al rojo vivo, luego les amarraban las manos y los hincaban. En ese momento echaban los chiles a las brasas hasta que se empezaran a quemar, sacando un humo demasiado irritante para la garganta, nariz y ojos. Los niños empezaba a toser y los tenían un rato hincados hasta que les sangrara la nariz-** **finalice mi relato, Hinata y Sakura me miraban con unas caras de espanto.**

-Eso era muy cruel, hacerle eso a un niño, todo porque unas simples travesuras- **Sakura estaba que casi que daba un golpe.**

 **-Esa era su forma de educar, y no te he contado que otro castigo era que a los niños los azotaban con hojas de maguey en la espalda- sin bien a ambas mujeres tenían un aura azul de terror.**

¿Y...y…y…a las niñas, cuál era su castigo?- **pregunto Hinata con un semblante de terror por conocer el castigo a las niñas.**

 **-No era tan cruel como a los niños, a las niñas las ponían a barrer toda la casa en la noche- en ese momento Hinata y Sakura se miran entre si y dan una sonrisa.**

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Hinata?- **pregunto la pelirrosa.**

-Sí, es un buen castigo para nuestras hijas cuando se porten mal- **respondió Hinata, en una parte de la ofrenda, Himawari y Sarada que estaba acomodando la fruta sintieron escalofríos.**

-¿Sentiste eso Hima?- **pregunto Sarada que tenía en sus manos algunas manzanas.**

-Sip, parece que tendremos que portarnos bien de ahora en adelante- **dijo Himawari con miedo, ambas niñas se abrazan con miedo.**

 **En la cocina, les indico a las señoras como preparar los platillos que será el mole, el arroz rojo, el caldo para el mole y otros platillos más.**

-Vaya Shion145 ¿No pensábamos que supieras cocinar? Con eso de que los hombres no cocinan- **dijo Sakura, sintiéndome…no sé, entre ofendido y alagado.**

 **-Bueno…este…si…gracias, mamá me enseñó a cocinar y bueno debo de aprender en caso que la pareja no quiera cocinar o no este disponible, y el que sea hombre, no impide que haga cosas de mujeres- respondí mientras asaba algunos condimentos y ponía.**

-Eso es algo que me sorprende, creo que dejaremos que los hombres hagan quehacer de vez en cuando- **afirmo Sakura, mientras que Hinata concordaba con las palabras de su amiga. En ese momento entraba Temari al lugar.**

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? Lo digo porque ya terminamos de colocar el pan de muertos y la verdad no quiero estar con el vago de Shikamaru- **dijo Temari en la entrada de la cocina.**

 **-De acuerdo, estamos preparando…- en ese momento le indico lo que estamos haciendo, dándole indicaciones de cómo hacerlo y las precauciones necesarias. La rubia empieza a realizar la labor con calma.**

-Me sorprende que un hombre sepa cocinar- **dijo Temari, haciéndome sonrojar.**

 **-Gracias, pero es algo necesario- dije simplemente cuando entra por la puerta Jiraya.**

-Shión145. Tenemos un problema- **dijo algo alterado el pervertido** -¡QUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!- **grito el anciano.**

 **-Sí claro; y yo soy Bratt Pitt, ¿Ahora cuál es el problema?- le pregunto mientras que Jiraya se ponen un poco nervioso.**

-Pues…este…¿Cómo decirlo?- **Jiraya trataba de decir las palabras correctas** –Tsunade-hime se encuentra en un estado no muy conveniente que digamos je, je, je, je- **dijo Jiraya que estaba riendo de forma nerviosa.**

 **-Cuando dices de forma inconveniente ¿A qué te refieres?- le miro a Jiraya que estaba nervioso.**

-Pues…lo que pasa…es que…Tsunade-hime, digamos que…esta borracha- **concluyo Jiraya.**

 **-¿Qué? ¡Ay no! No me acordaba que esa anciana era capaz de beberse hasta el alcohol del 96° y de seguro ya se acabó lo que trajo Chouji para la ofrenda- dije tocándome la cabeza porque ya sentía dolor –vamos ver, esperemos que no se haya acabado todo el pomo- sin más dejo a las mujeres terminar los guisos y salgo a ver a Tsunade junto a Jiraya. En otra parte, Shizune hace lo imposible para que Tsunade deje de beber.**

-Tsunade-sama deje de tomar- **recrimino la morocha a su maestra.**

-¡Hic! No, ademásh eshte shake eshssta bien bueno- **Tsunade se tambaleaba de un lado a otro** –ademash eshh holla de mi deshhcanssho del papeleo- **Tsunade tenía ya un sonrojo por el efecto del alcohol, la ojimiel se sirvió un poco del licor de una botella en un caballito tequilero para beberlo de golpe y hacer gestos** -¡Ahh! ¡Hic! Eshto me ayudara a pashar mish penash ¡Hic!- **dijo ya muy borracha, en ese momento llego junto con Jiraya y me dirijo a Shizune.**

 **-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, la morocha con mirada de preocupación me señala a la borracha.**

-Tsunade-sama empezó a beber- **respondió Shizune.**

 **-¿Qué estuvo bebiendo?- pregunte, Tsunade alza el rostro y me sonríe.**

-¡Holla! Guapo- **dijo en su borrachera** –no quieresh pasar un rato conmigo- **hablo Tsunade casi cayéndose de borracha.**

-Tsunade-sama tomo este raro Sake- **Shizune me** **mostró** **una botella media vacía que tenía una etiqueta en la cual estaba la imagen de un** **agave.**

 **-¿Por lo menos se lo tomo acompañado de algo?- pregunte con un tono de preocupación.**

-¿Qué?- **fue lo que me respondió Shizune.**

 **-¡ES DECIR! ¿Cuánto bebió?-** **pregunte para saber cómo ayudarla.**

 **-** Pues…creo que es la segunda botella que se bebe ella sola- **me respondió Shizune mostrando media botella del licor vacía.**

 **-Vaya que es de garganta amplia y resistente, ¡Es decir! Creo que deberían de alejarle las demás botellas- sugerí, Shizune hace lo que le pido y aleja la caja de botellas de alcohol.**

-¿Qué fue lo que bebió Tsunade-hime?- **pregunto Jiraya, yo solo miraba a la Hokage que tenía un sonrojo y no dejaba de mirarme.**

 **-Tequila- respondo simplemente.**

-¿Tequila? ¿Es parecido al sake?- **yo solo trato de calmarme.**

 **-Más o menos, solo que el tequila no es un fermento, sino que es un destilado de un jugo extraído del agave que contiene cierta cantidad de alcohol dependiendo de su añejamiento, ahora llevémonos a Tsunade a que se le baje la borrachera- entre Shizune y yo cargamos a una borracha.**

-¡Oigan! Les ayudo- **se ofreció Jiraya.**

 **-Olvídalo, si te dejamos que la cargues, eres capaz de hacerle algo pervertido, mejor ve con los demás a ayudar- le dije, mientras que vamos a la cocina a dejar a Tsunade.**

-Mocoso desconsiderado, mira que uno quiere ayudar- **murmuro Jiraya pero vio la botella en el suelo y la tomo entre sus manos** -bueno, supongo que un trago no me hará mal- **Jiraya tomo el caballito en el que bebía Tsunade y lo lleno, después procedió a tomarlo de un golpe -** ¡AAARHG! ¡Como raspa la garganta! ¿Cómo le hacen para aguantar esto?- **dijo Jiraya haciendo gestos** –Aunque viéndolo bien, se siente caliente cuando baja por mi estómago; mejor me voy a ayudar- **sin más el Sannin dejo la botella en donde estaban las otras, para luego retirarse a hacer otras cosas. Shizune y yo llegamos a la cocina y sentamos a Tsunade en una silla, mientras las señoras nos veían.**

-¿Qué le sucedió a Tsunade-sama?- **pregunto Sakura al ver a su maestra en mal estado.**

 **-Otro que se estaba sirviendo con la cuchara grande- respondí, Tsunade murmuraba cosas sin sentido –hay que prepararle algo fuerte para que se le baje la borrachera, pues es de las primeras en participar esta noche- dije, Hinata se acerca.**

-Podemos darle café bien cargado- **sugirió la ojiperla viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la sannin.**

 **-Podría funcionar, pero creo que más que cargado, será buscar un café turco con bastante cafeína para que se despierte- con ese comentario hice que les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.**

-Iré a traer varias tazas de café bien cargado- **Shizune salió de la cocina para traer las bebidas para Tsunade. En ese momento el equipo Taka iba entrando con algunas ollas de aluminio medianas.**

-¿Dónde dejamos estas ollas?- **pregunto Juugo que cargaba una de las ollas.**

 **-Déjenlas sobre la estufa- señale el sitio, mientras que el equipo hacia lo indicado.**

-¿Qué es lo que contienen? Que huele delicioso- **pregunto Suigetsu que colocaba sobre la estufa una olla de tres litros.**

 **-Mande a que hagan unos cuantos tamales, y champurrado- respondí acomodando a Tsunade en la silla para que no se callera.**

-¿Qué le paso a la vieja?- **pregunto Suigetsu al ver a Tsunade en mal estado.**

 **-Estuvo catando el tequila, pero en lugar de que le diera sorbos, le dio tragos y se acabó una botella y media ella sola- las Sakura y Karin solo negaban con la cabeza del vicio de la Sannin**

-¡Ya recuerdo! Es la vieja que encontramos en unos de nuestros viajes, le apodan la bebedora legendaria- **dijo el chico pelinaranja.**

-¡Sí es cierto! También le dicen la legendaria perdedora. Ella es capaz de perder una apuesto, incluso en volados- **las chicas solo tenían una gota de sudor más grande en la nuca.**

 **-Bueno, mejor vayan a seguir con el montaje de la ofrenda, luego los alcanzo- así el trio Taka sale de la cocina, mientras que Shizune entra con una taza de café.**

-No encontré el café que dijiste, pero traje americano- **Shizune se acercó a Tsunade.**

 **-No importa, lo que realmente importa es que este bien cargado, como para despertar a Shikamaru- Shizune solo sonrió de manera nerviosa ante mis palabras –dale de poco a poco, para que se le baje el alcohol- sin más Shizune acerca la taza con el líquido a la boca de Tsunade.**

-Tsunade-sama, beba esto, le hará bien- **dijo Shizune, mientras que la sannin tomaba un poco del líquido.**

 **-Esperemos que este sobria para la función- dije –iré a llevar las ollas a la ofrenda y ver cómo va, cuando acaben los guisos necesito que los lleven para colocarlos en la ofrenda- las chicas asientes y siguen con sus labores. Mientras que tomo una de las ollas y salgo a la ofrenda, no sin antes se abordado por Karin.**

-Este…Shion145 ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- **me pregunto la pelirroja muy nerviosa.**

 **-Adelante, creo que me toca hoy dar consulta de pasillo- dije dando un suspiro.**

-Bueno…lo que pasa es…- **Karin me empieza a platicar su problema, ambos vamos a la ofrenda para colocar los que llevaba en la olla, finalizo su plática -¿Con qué eso el tu problema?- pregunte, Karin sintió –bien, lo único que puedo decirte es que tienen que hablar con él, ya sabes su condición civil, ¿No?- explique, la pelirroja asiente nuevamente –también con su esposa, como sabes una relación así es muy compleja, y más cuando hay demasiados juicios sociales, pero lo importante es que tu estés abierta a llevarlo a cabo. Sobre todo que entre ustedes haya un acuerdo mutuo, sino se da, bueno, pues no puedes forzar a nadie y tendrás que dejarlo libre, aunque te duela- Karin estaba escuchando mis palabras con atención.**

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré- **dijo la ojiperla** –gracias por el consejo- **se despidió y fue otra parte de la ofrenda.**

 **-De nada Karin, ¡Ah! Por cierto, no doy consejos, solo** **guió y muestro sus conflictos para que los resuelvan** **\- le dije, en otra parte de la ofrenda, Karin llega junto a sus compañeros.**

-¿Dónde estabas Karin? Necesitamos que nos ayudes a colocar estos vasos con velas en el altar- **dijo Juugo con tranquilidad.**

-Solo fui a hablar con Shion145 de un asunto- **dijo Karin que tomaba un vaso y lo colocaba en la ofrenda.**

-Je, de seguro que fuiste a pedirle consejos para conquistar a Sasuke, ¿No?- **Karin apretó se enojó y luego se volteo a ver a su compañero con los dientes apretados.**

-¡ESO A TI QUE TE INTERESA!- **Suijetsu fue golpeado en la cara por la chica que hizo que explotara como si fuese hecha de agua** –además Sasuke es pasado- **dijo la ojirubio, viendo de reojo a cierta persona** –mejor sigamos- **la chica siguió colocando las veladoras, mientras que Suijetsu formaba nuevamente su cabeza.**

 **Al llegar al altar con la olla, la dejo sobre una mesa y voy sacando el contenido, resultando ser los tamales que voy colocando en la ofrenda. Kakashi, Kiba con Akamaru se acercan.**

-Acabamos de montar las imágenes- **dijo Kakashi con su ojo sonriente.**

 **-Es bueno, si seguimos con este ritmo terminaremos y podremos ensayar- dije sin dejar de acomodar la comida.**

-¿Qué es eso que estas colocando? Porque huele muy sabroso ¿verdad Akamaru?- **le pregunto Kiba a su mascota que le contesto con un ladrido.**

 **-Son tamales- le respondo sin dejar de lado mi actividad.**

-¿Tamales?- **pregunto con curiosidad** **Kakashi.**

 **-Exactamente, el tamal es un platillo típico de México, pero tiene grandes variedades en el país, por mencionar algunos: está el tamal de Chiapas hecho a base de frutas, el de masa colada, el Oaxaqueño unos con fruta, otros elaborados con su típico mole negro, las corundas en Michoacán, y estos que provienen del centro del país- explique terminando colocar los tamales.**

-La verdad se ven deliciosos, ¿Y de que están hechos?- **Kiba casi se le hace agua la boca solo por el olor.**

 **-La base es el maíz, para hacer la masa, se usa un proceso que se denomina Nixtamalizado, es decir, el grano de maíz maduro se coloca una olla con agua y cal de piedra al fuego, esto con el fin de que se ablande, se le quita la cascara al grano, dejándolo solo con el interior, luego se muele, y así se obtiene la masa-** **Kakashi había tomado uno de los tamales.**

-Pues la verdad sí que saben cómo hacerlo- **Kakashi había abierto la hoja del tamal, dejando expuesto el producto.**

-Eso se ve muy rico, ¿Qué contiene?- **pregunto Kiba sin dejar de oler.**

 **-Bueno, puede contener salsa de chiles, con especias. Además de carne de pollo o puerco, un poco de anís y la grasa de puerco (O como le conocemos en México, Manteca), otros pueden tener pedazos de chile sin semillas (Rajas) y queso, salsa roja (Mole o Adobo) y para los niños se hace de dulce, teñido con colorante vegetal y contiene pasas o alguna fruta)- ambos shinobis estaban impresionados por mi explicación.**

-Es interesante, ¿Esto es reciente?- **cuestiono Kakashi.**

 **-No, viene desde la época de los Mexica, al principio el proceso era el mismo, solamente que aún no tenían algunos ingredientes. Su contenido era otra, la salsa, sin condimentar y la carne era de venado, jabalí y hasta de perro- Kiba al escuchar lo último abrazo a Akamaru.**

-¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?! Comer a un perro eso…eso…eso es- **Akamaru solamente lloraba sin ser soltado por Kiba, en eso aparece una explosión de humo y de ella sale Paakun con sus amigos**

 **-¿Cómo que nos comían? ¡Iremos a protección de animales y nos quejaremos de ustedes de canicidio y canibalofagia!- Pakkun sale corriendo con su jauría.**

-¿Eso es cierto?- **pregunto Kakashi.**

 **-Sí, pero a raíz de la conquista Española, vinieron otros productos como la vaca, el pollo, el cerdo y otros productos que no se conocían, y se sustituyó la carne del perro por la de pollo y cerdo, y se siguió usando la carne de guajolote-** **finalice mi relato al igual que mi tarea.**

-Es un alivio, Creo que lo probaré- **Kakashi iba a probar el tamal cuando Kiba lo detuvo.**

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Que no ve que puede estar hecho de carne de perro, no lo permitiré- **Kiba le iba a rebatar el tamal, pero Kakashi lo detuvo.**

-Tranquilo Kiba, recuerda lo que dijo Shion145, hoy se prepara con carne de cerdo y pollo, bueno ¡Gracias por la comida!- **dio gracias Kakashi, mientras me volteo a recoger la olla y taparla** -¡mmm! hecho- **escuche decir a Kakashi, haciendo que voltee y vea con sorpresa que no tenía el tamal**

 **-Eso fue rápido- pero vi que el rostro de Kakashi empezaba a ponerse rojo y a sudar.**

-¡PICA!- **grito para salir corriendo a tomar agua.**

 **-Parece que le toco de chile, ¡Oh! Bueno- sin más tomo la olla –Por cierto Kiba, espero que Akamaru participe en el cuento que tengo preparado, lo malo es que no tengo a Pakkun para que haga el papel del perro que habla, bueno eso lo resuelvo después- y sin más me fui a dejar la ollas a la cocina, Kiba y Akamaru solamente me veían alejarme, Hinata y las demás venían con los guisos ya listos.**

-Está listo, ¿Donde los ponemos?- **pregunto Temari que cargaba una cazuela.**

 **-Póngalos en la mesas y llenen unos platos con ellos, y el resto lo dejan dentro del recipiente y lo colocan junto con los platos en la ofrenda- indique, las chicas fueron a hacer lo pedido, mientras que dejaba la olla en la cocina, algunos ya empezaba a colocar los papeles picados, la imágenes de santos, el agua en los vasos, la fruta, las flores, la sal, entre otras cosas, tardamos unas horas más antes del mediodía y al final el resultado fue el deseado, tenia un tapete de aserrin con la imagen del fandango del inframundo (Hecho por Sai, y autoria de José Guadalupe Posadas), un camino de cempasúchil con unos decorados de flores en el centro y a los lados algunas velas encendidas.**

 **-¿Qué les parece chicos?- les pregunte con una sonrisa, los demás estaba asombrados de su propio esfuerzo.**

-¡Es más hermosos que el que hiciste!- **exclamo Kin con una sonrisa** –Oye Shion145, ¿Después puedo hablar contigo de un asunto?- **pregunto la pelinegra, ya sabía por dónde iba el tema.**

 **-Si te refieres a alguien especial, sí. Y por lo que intuyo sé a quién te refieres- le comente viendo de reojo a cierta persona –pero será después- sin más corte la conversación.**

-Parece un cuento esta ofrenda, pero hay algunas cosas que no comprendo o que no entiendo- **Konan estaba un poco confundida.**

 **-Pues lanza la pregunta- le doy ánimos a la mujer de hablar.**

-¿Qué significa las veladoras, las calaveras de dulce, ese humo que sale de esas cosas- **dijo señalando el Sahumerio son el copan quemándose** –el agua y la sal?- **finalizo su pregunta, todos esperaban mi respuesta.**

 **-Les responderé, Veladoras: la flama que producen significa la luz, la fe y la esperanza. Se colocan una por cada difunto para guiar su camino a casa y el regreso a su morada. En mi casa le ponemos el nombre del difunto que le pertenece, El agua: sirve para que las almas viajeras sacien su sed después de su largo recorrido y para que fortalezcan su regreso. La sal: purificación, para que el alma no se corrompa en su viaje de ida y vuelta del año siguiente. Sahumerio (A veces se usa un anafre en chico) (El Sahumerio es la copa negra hecha de barro donde se quema carbón y se le coloca el copan a quemar) con incienso o copal: sirve como guía olfativa para los fieles difuntos que visitan a sus familiares. Se utiliza para limpiar al lugar de los malos espíritus y así el alma pueda entrar a su casa sin ningún peligro. Las calaveritas de azúcar, chocolate o amaranto: simbolizan a los difuntos que se dedica la ofrenda. Como pueden ver, la comida es la parte importante, pues la que consumirá el difunto en estos días o se llevara a su morada, hay licor, mezcal o tequila (Por favor, no dejen a Tsunade acercarse a las botellas, ni a Chouji a la comida), fruta, dulces para los niños muertos, calabaza en tacha, camote en** **almíbar** **y tejocotes en dulce y varios elementos más que el difunto disfrutaba en esta vida- el elenco de Naruto estaba maravillado de su esfuerzo –bueno chicos, es hora de ensayar para la noche- y así nos retiramos a ensayar, dejando el altar listo para recibir a los muertos y que nos divirtamos a lo grande, me iba a preparar para la noche cuando.**

-¡Oye Shion145!- **escuche cuatro voces femeninas detrás de mí, por lo que hizo voltear.**

 **-Si ¿Que sucedes chicas?- les pregunte**

-Pues…veras…nosotras…este- **una de ellas estaba muy nerviosa y yo capte de inmediato lo que querían.**

 **-Ya sé, quieren que les ayude con cierta persona que ya está casado, porque…bueno les atrae- las chicas asintieron –de acuerdo las espero una hora antes de iniciar las actuaciones- les indico.**

-¡Gracias Shion1145!- **me agradecen y se van.**

 **-Creo que le cobrare a cierta personita por dar terapia de pasillo, mejor me apresuro- y voy a cambiarme para caracterizar mi papel.**

 **Bueno banda, en un momento subo la continuación del fic., en el cual inician las leyendas actuadas e interpretadas por Naruto y sus amigos, no se las pierdan, mientras esperemos que el remedio haga poner a Tsunade sobria.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Todos los santos

**¿Cómo se la están pasando en estos días? ¿Espero que recordando? Como lo prometí, aquí es estás las representaciones del día de hoy 1° de noviembre, día de todos los santos, se leerán cuentos de terror, pero con un toque de Naruto y co., sin más los dejo con la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, algunas Historias tienen autor, al igual que las canciones. Los mitos y leyendas que se narraran son de dominio público y patrimonio de la humanidad. Solo las adapto para esta historia.**

 **Blah, blah, blah- autor narrando historias, entrando en conversación con los personajes y diálogos.**

Blah, blah, blah- personajes.

 **Capítulo 4: Todos los santos.**

 **Ya eran casi las siete de la noche y estaba en mi consultorio atendiendo a cinco chicas por un problema, que era similar entre sí.**

 **-Con lo que me contaron, su situación es con una persona- las chicas asienten –y se sienten atraída por esa persona a pesar de su situación civil, es algo complejo, pero lo único que puedo sugerirles es que platique con estas personas y expresen sus deseos, si las personas no están de acuerdo con lo que quieren, pues tendrán que desistir, caso contrario entonces tendrán que poner acuerdos a su relación, además de establecer una comunicación con los niños y acercarse poco a pocos. De ahí en adelante ustedes deciden que hacer. Bien chicas hasta aquí puedo guiarlas y buena suerte- dije ya con mi traje puesto al igual que mi maquillaje.**

-¡Muchas gracias Shion145!- **me agradecieron con una sonrisa.**

 **-No hay de qué, pero es momento de irnos a preparar para las obras, así que alístense- las chicas salen del consultorio, mientras yo suspiro de cansancio, después me pongo el sombrero y salgo al set, donde ya están listos para iniciar con el especial –espero que Tsunade este sobria para la obra- y sin más me presento en el escenario.**

 **-Santos y buenas noches tenga todos ustedes- salude a la audiencia –hoy es primero de noviembre, Todos los santo, en esta fecha el altísimo, festeja a todas aquellas almas que están en el cielo, las cuales ya disfrutan comiendo del banquete, si aquellas que ya son santos canonizados y no canonizados (En mi opinión, esto si es racismo del bueno); sin embargo, los más viejos dicen que es la fecha donde vienen los difuntitos, aquellos que fueron bautizados y que al morir no cometieron pecado alguno (Para mi todos los niños son puros desde el nacimiento). Ante esto la historia que les presento abre el días de los difuntitos- el escenario empieza a iluminarse.**

 **Cuentan que el pequeño nació hace más de un siglo justo: el 12 de mayo de 1881 y se volvió una alegría para la familia Uzumaki.**

-Mira Naruto, nuestro hijo es muy lindo- **comento Hinata que le enseñaba a su esposo a un bebé envuelto en cobijas.**

-Sí, es lindo, pero ¿Cómo es que Boruto es un bebé?- **pregunto el rubio.**

 **-La magia de los fics, y continua- respondí, Naruto solo alzo los hombros.**

 **Pero para que el menor se sintiera seguro además debía tener las ventanas abiertas y algo que hiciera bulto para no sentirse solo: no soportaba un minuto de oscuridad y en esa época no obtuvieron una respuesta para resolver esa enfermedad.**

-Voy a ponerte esta lámpara hijo y tu osito para que no te sientas solo- **Naruto colocaba dichos objetos junto al bebé para evitar que tuviera miedo en la noche Lamentablemente el pequeño cumplió un año de edad murió. El padre había colocado en su cuarto una lámpara antigua de aceite, pero ese día olvido rellenarla y se apagó a media noche, momento justo en el que Nachito despertó y sintió tanto terror que murió por el susto.**

 **Otros dicen que sus papás salieron dejándole una vela encendida cuando el menor tenía dos años, pero olvidaron cerrar una ventana y una ráfaga de viento apagó la vela, dejando al menor en la oscuridad.**

 **-** ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!- **esto le ocasionó la muerte. al llegar los padre, vieron el cuerpo de niño sin vida con un semblante de terror en su rostro.**

-¡NOOO! ¡Mi bebé! ¿Por qué Kami-sama? ¿Por qué?- **Hinata lloraba abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del bebé, mientras que Naruto abrazaba a su esposa.**

-Es mi culpa, nunca debí de irnos con Kakashi-sensei a Ichiraku´s a comer Ramen- **dijo con lágrimas el padre del menor.**

 **-Eso no viene en el guion- le reclamo a Naruto.**

-Lo sé, pero suena genial- **dijo sonriendo de forma zorruna, yo solo sigo narrando.**

 **El pequeño fue enterrado en el panteón Belén. Un día después de que sus restos fueron depositados en el camposanto, el ataúd del pequeño apareció desenterrado sobre la tumba.**

-¿Por qué el ataúd de mi hijo está afuera de la fosa?- **pregunto Naruto, Hinata por su parte lloraba ante tal escena** -¡Quiero que se investigue y que se encuentre el responsable de tal acto? Y vuelvan a enterrar a mi hijo- **Se dio aviso a las autoridades y se enterró de nuevo el cuerpo, pero durante diez días sucedió lo mismo y no sabía que pasaba, mucha gente iba a ver con sus propios ojos el hecho como si fuera un espectáculo.**

 **Al final la familia decidió que el ataúd no se enterrara más esto debido a lo que su hijo sufría en vida el terror a la oscuridad y lugares encerrados.**

 **La gente que llega al panteón asegura sentir una presencia al pasar por la tumba, incluso este hecho ha trascendido de tal manera que hay investigaciones y grabaciones televisivas donde han captado una psicofonía con una tenue voz que dice "¿me das un chocolatito?"**

 **-Este fue la leyenda de Boruto, quien está sepultado en el panteón de Belén, una pequeña alma que siempre está rondando por el lugar, en su tumba, la gente deja juguetes y dulces, en especial chocolates- en ese momento aparece Boruto.**

-No me gusta el chocolate, ¡Mejor vamos por unas hamburguesas con chile habanero!- **comento Boruto con una sonrisa como su padre.**

 **-Tenías que haber salido igual a tu padre, mejor terminemos con la obra- las luces del escenario se apagan, mientras sigo con la siguiente historia –yo siempre voy por las almas de aquellos les llega su hora, no importa que estén lejos o cerca, siempre soy puntual en eso, bueno no a veces, como en la siguiente historia que nos contara Hinata- las luces se encienden y muestran a la ojiperla con pánico escénico.**

-Yo…este…bueno…no- **la chica estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.**

 **-¡Es para hoy!- a veces su tartamudeo me saca de quicio –ahora que me acuerdo, tu participaras, mejor que lo cuente Shizune- Hinata suspira de alivio y le entrega a Shizune el cuento.**

-Lista- **dijo la morocha, aclarándose la garganta**

Era una mañana soleada en un lugar muy tranquilo, parecía ser un campo agrícola, de repente suena el silbato de un tren que anuncia su llegada a una estación, que era señalada por una señal de tránsito. El tren emprende la marcha, dejando a una persona. Sin embargo esta era la muerte, que se dispone a caminar para entrar por el campo santo, la muerte con una máscara en mano, sale del sitio y se dirige al pueblo. Mientras recorre el camino se encuentra con un chico con cabello en peinado de piña sentado sobre una banca viendo las nubes, al divisarlo, la muerte se acerca al chico y colocándose su máscara lo saluda.

 **—Santos y buenos días—** saludo la muerte al chico que tenía una cara de aburrimiento **—Si no molesto —** dijo **— quisiera saber dónde vive la señora Tsunade- iba a responder el chico, pero alguien los interrumpió.**

-¡Señorita! Aunque te cueste pronunciarlo- **dijo la voz.**

Tsunade-sama, tranquilícese- **dijo Shizune desde atrás del escenario.**

 **-Bueno pues, quisiera saber dónde vive la SEÑORITA Tsunade-** pidió indicaciones la muerte.

—¡Mendosuke!- exclamo el chico que dejaba de ver las nubes -pues mire —le respondió el chico señaló con su dedo el vago en potencia -allá por los matorrales eso, hay un camino que sube la colina. Hasta arriba esta su casa- le dijo el chico.

 **-Muchas gracias, voy a buscarla-** dijo la muerte y emprendió el camino.

-¡Mendosuke! ¿No sé por qué tuve que venir hoy?- se preguntó el chico de peinado en forma de piña.

-¡Porque tu mujer te amenazó con no dejarte dormir con ella por un mes! ¡AAAAY!- en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de algo golpear a Naruto –¿Por qué fue eso Sakura-chan?- **se quejó Naruto.**

-¡Naruto Baka! Deja de interrumpir- dijo la voz de Sakura molesta –je, je, je, pueden continuar- sin más el cuento siguió.

Aquella mañana que, precisamente, había pocas nubes en el cielo y todo el azul resplandecía de luz.

 **-Vaya, andando pues-** miró la muerte la hora **–que ya son las siete y antes de las doce me abre llevado a Tsunade-** dijo con una sonrisa la parca **–Que bueno que hoy tengo un solo caso-** dijo satisfecha de no fatigarse la muerte y siguió su paso, metiéndose ahora por el camino apretado de romerillo y rocío.

Efectivamente, era el mes de mayo y con los aguaceros caídos no hubo semilla silvestre ni brote que se quedara bajo tierra sin salir al sol. Los retoños de la ceibas eran pura caoba transparente. El tronco del guayabo soltaba, a espacios, la corteza, dejando ver la carne limpia de la madera. Los cañaverales no tenían una sola hoja amarilla; verde era todo, desde el suelo al aire, y un olor a vida subía de las flores. Natural que la muerte se tapara la nariz.

 **-Cuanta vida-** se quejó la muerte **–y ese olor a flores ¡Huácala!-** lógico también que ni siquiera mirara tanta rama llena de nidos, ni tanta abeja con su flor. Pero ¿qué hacerse?; estaba la muerte de paso por aquí, sin ser su reino.

Así pues, echó y echó a andar la muerte por los caminos hasta llegar a casa de Tsunade.

 **-He llegado, voy a tocar la puerta-** la muerte en ese momento toco la puerta **–así, mi máscara-** se dijo la despistada y se colocó su máscara para que no la reconocieran. En ese instante salió una niña con cabello azul corto, con dos marquitas parecidas a bigotes en cada mejilla un poco temerosa.

 **—Buenos días, con la señorita Tsunade-** dijo burlona la muerte.

—mi Abuelita no está- contesto la niña.

-Hima, deja de decirme…bueno contigo no puedo enojarme- **se escuchó detrás del escenario** –sigan- **dijo la voz.**

 **-¿Y a qué hora regresa?-** le pregunto la muerte a Himawari

-No sé, anda por el campo trabajando- contesto la niña.

 **-Bueno, puedo esperarla aquí-** dijo la muy ladina.

-Sí, pero puede que llegue hasta la noche- dijo Himawari, la muerte un poco desesperada volvió a preguntar.

 **-¿Y dónde crees que pueda encontrarla?-** la niña puso su dedo en su barbilla.

-Pues…pueda que en el maizal, está sembrando- respondió la niña.

 **-¿Y para dónde queda eso?-** pidió las indicaciones a Himawari.

-Pues, siga por el camino hasta la cerca, del otro lado está el maizal- le dio la dirección del lugar a la muerte.

 **-Bueno, voy a buscarla, gracias-** dijo cortésmente la muerte y echó a andar de nuevo. Camino rumbo al maizal **–Sí, mejor yo la busco, porque si la espero se me va el tren-** la muerte entro al maizal **-¡TSUNADE!-** grito el nombre de la que se llevaría y vio que no le contestaban –aquí no hay nadie- dijo la muerte. La muerte vio que venía una persona –Ahí viene un señor, le voy a pregunta- así la muerte detuvo el andar del señor.

 **-¡Bueno días! Oiga, Podría decirme ¿Dónde está la SEÑORITA Tsunade?-** pregunto la muerte a un hombre pálido con cabello negro largo

—¿Hablas de la sannin de las babosas?- pregunto Orochimaru con traje de labrador.

 **-Bueno, no sé si sea babosa o no-** respondió la muerte con indiferencia.

-¡Ya los escuche **!- grito Tsunade, mientras que la muerte se acerca a Orochimaru a susurrarle al oído.**

 **-Mejor apégate al libreto, o la vieja nos molera a golpes a ambos- finalizo la muerte dejando al pálido Orochimaru temblando y a la vez asintiendo.**

-Sí, como no —dijo el caminante— hace como media que se fue a la casa de los Uzumaki. A curar a niño que se encuentra enfermo- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa forzada por la amenaza.

 **—Muchas gracias, iré a buscarla-** dijo la muerte

-Ándele, que le vaya bien- como un disparo, y apretó el paso la muerte en dirección a la casa Uzumaki.

 **-Otra vez a caminar, ahora hasta la casa de los Uzumaki-** dijo la huesuda que empezaba a enojarse **–ya me estoy enfadando, no más la encuentro, me la llevo-** dijo la muerte caminando hasta la casa de los Uzumaki.

Duro y fatigoso era el camino. Además, ahora tenía que hacerlo sobre un nuevo terreno arado, sin trillo, y ya se sabe cómo es de incómodo sentar el pie sobre el suelo irregular y tan esponjoso de frescura, que se pierde la mitad del esfuerzo.

 **-¡Qué cansancio!-** se quejó la muerte **–y ese olor a flores no lo soporto-** la muerte se tapaba la nariz para disminuir el aroma de las flores. Así por tanto, llegó la muerte hecha una lástima a casa de los Uzumaki donde toco la puerta, de la vivienda salió una mujer ojiperla de cabello largo color negro con tonos azules.

 **—Buenos días, me urge hablar con Tsunade-** dijo la muerte a la mujer.

—mmm Tsunede-sama ya se fue- contesto Hinata.

 **-¡¿Cómo que ya se fue?!-** grito la muerte casi en rabia.

-Sí, se acaba de ir, solo vino a curar a Boruto, se indigesto con una hamburguesa- le respondió Hinata.

 **-¿A dónde?-** le pregunto la muerte.

-Dijo que iba a ir por pastura para sus ¿Babosas?, pero ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- pregunto Hinata, la muerte le respondió.

 **-¡Ah!...este, tengo que darle un recado-** Hinata sonrió.

-Si quiere déjemelo a mí, yo se lo entrego- ofreció Hinata a la muerte.

 **-No, no se moleste, es que además debo entregárselo personalmente, pero dígame ¿Dónde está eso de la pastura?-** pidió la indicación la muerte de ir al lugar donde estaba Tsunade.

-Pues mire, váyase por ese camino hasta esos árboles- señalo Hinata el camino que conducía a la pastura –pero ¿Por qué la espera en la academia? Ella dijo que iba a arreglar el jardín como a las doce- sugirió Hinata.

 **-¿Hasta la doce?-** pregunto algo sorprendida la muerte.

-Bu…bueno, yo digo porque ya falta diez minutos nomas- dijo Hinata.

 **-¡Diez minutos! ¡Mi tren!-** dijo casi con un grito la muerte al saber que casi era la hora **–debo irme, con permiso, después vengo a visitarla a usted-** se despidió la muerte.

-Cuando guste, este es su casa, que le vaya bien- se despidió Hinata con amabilidad, la muerte se fue hasta la estación.

-¡AUUUGH! ¡Mi estómago! Juro no comer una hamburguesa picante después de comerme un tamal- se quejó Boruto desde su cama.

 **-A penas tengo tiempo de llegar a la estación-** dijo molesta la muerte **–y ya no pude llevarme a Tsunade-** refunfuño la huesuda de su mala suerte **–no más falta que la vieja viva más que yo, pero la próxima vez que venga, me la llevo-** juro la muerte, en ese momento se escucha el silbato del tren que estaba en marcha **-¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme! ¡Falto YOOOO!-** la muerte iba corriendo tras el tren que estaba en marcha.

Mientras, a dos kilómetros de allí, Francisca escardaba de malas hierbas el jardincito de la escuela.

 **-Hinata, te equivocaste en el guion- le reprocharon fuera del escenario.**

-Perdón- **dijo la ojiperla.**

 **-Y Boruto, ve por unas sales de uva para la indigestión-** **le dije al niño que se agarraba el estómago.**

-De acuerdo- **sin más el chico fue a farmacia.**

En eso un chico rubio, ojos azules con tres marcas en cada mejilla corría a donde estaba una vieja.

-¿Quién es la vieja?- **pregunto Tsunade, que tenía una vena en la frente a punto de explotarle.**

 **-Ya, sigan con la obra- le pidieron.** En el chico escandaloso, le gritaba a la mujer.

-¡Tsunade no baa-chan, Tsunade no baa-cha!- grito el chico rubio, pero la rubia le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejando al chico enterrado en la tierra con una tremendo chichón humeante.

-¡Deja de decirme vieja!- regaño la mujer rubia –ahora, ¿A qué has venido Naruto?- le pregunto Tsunade.

-¡AAAY!- se levantaba Naruto sobándose la cabeza –lo que sucede, es que en la aldea la han estado buscando- dijo Naruto –oiga, usted siempre está trabajando, ya debería de ¿des…can…sar?- dijo Naruto viendo que Tsunade ¿Se tomaba un caballito de tequila?

-¡Olvídalo mocoso! hay mejores cosas que eso. Además- Tsunade se tomó el tequila de un solo trago –solo se descansa cuando uno muere, pero hoy déjame de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida- y así la muerte no pudo llevarse a Tsunade con ella.

 **En ese instante se apagan las luces del escenario para darme paso.**

 **-¿Cómo es que Tsunade encontró el pomo que estaba tomando? No importa, lo bueno que el resto está en la ofrenda- dije sin darle importancia –no importa. Y fue así que no pude llevarme a Tsunade, a veces la gente cree que se librara de mí, pero solo retrasan lo inevitable- me movía a un lado del escenario.**

-¡Oye, yo soy inmortal!- **grito Hidan.**

 **-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que Kabuto te resucito con el Edo tensei, si no puedes morir?- le pregunte, muchos se hacían la misma pregunta.**

-Bueno…es que…fue el autor que así escribió je, je, je, je- **reía de forma nerviosa Hidan, sacándonos una gota de sudor en la nuca a muchos. Continúo con mi soliloquio.**

 **-Pero no todos se me escapan de mí, siempre consigo lo que quiere y esta historia- Aun a señora que conocí, le pasó algo muy extraño, mire. No hace mucho vivía por aquí una viuda, en ese momento aparece Mei Terumi en la escena.**

-¡Oye! Si aún no me caso, y al igual que Tsunade, ¡Soy señorita!- **se quejó Mei.**

 **-Por favor, es solo un cuento, ya dejen de quejarse- dije para que Mei comprendiera –mejor continuemos- y vuelvo a retomar la narración. De esas que no se espantan con facilidad, de esas que sus hijos ya se habían casado.**

-Tampoco tengo hijos- **nuevamente replico Mei.**

 **-¡Es un cuento!- ya casi empezaba a perder los estribos –mejor hagamos que no sucedió nada- sin más retomo el cuento.**

 **Eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado, porque trabajaba su milpa y dos grandes perros la cuidaban, ahora sale a la escena Akamaru y Kurama.**

-¡Oye! Yo no tengo vela en este entierro- **ahora se quejó Kurama.**

 **-Ya lo sé, pero Pakku se fue a quejarse y es el único que podía hablar, así que tuve que improvisar-** **le respondí a Kurama.**

-Pero soy un ¡Zorro! No un perro- **nuevamente se quejó el biju.**

 **-Zorro, perro son de la misma familia de los canes, ¡Y** **DÉJAME** **SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA!- grite para que nuevamente reiniciara a contar la historia.**

 **Esa mujer se acostaba muy temprano, Una noche los perro empezaron ladre y ladre.**

-Guau, guau- **ladraba Kurama con desgano.**

 **Ella pensaba que había un ladrón por su casa. Hasta clavaba los ojos en la oscuridad, pero no distinguió nada; así que volvió a meterse a su casa. Pero los animales siguieron ladre y ladre. Y no** **nomas** **esa noche, sino todas las noches por más de un mes. Una noche, la mujer ya cansada de los ladridos exclamo.**

-¡Ya cállense condenados perros pulgosos! ¡Y déjenme dormir mi sueño de belleza!- **a mí me dio un tic nervioso, porque eso no viene en el guion.**

 **-Mei, el guion- dije ya cansado.**

-Bien- **dijo simplemente** –¡Como ladran estos condenados perros! Yo quisiera ver, lo que ellos ven- **en eso Kurama se volteo y le respondió**

-Nosotros vemos cosas que a ti, no te son permitidas- **y la mujer replico.**

-Yo quisiera ver lo que ustedes ven Pero ¿Cómo le hago?- **pregunto la viuda.**

-Tal vez de noche, necesitamos de todo tu valor y te podemos ayudar, cuando veas lo que nosotros vemos, te vas a asustar- **respondió Kurama.**

-Yo no me asustare, Pues ¡Soy la gran Mei Terumi! La Yondaime Mizukage de Kirigakure no sato. Así que nada me asustara, ya me conocen. Así ¿Qué tengo que hacer? **-** **respondió Mei inflando su ego, y a mí haciéndome perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.**

-Bueno, tú lo pediste. Mañana cuando despiertes, nos quitas las lagañas y te las pones en los ojos durante siete días- **le dijo Kurama a Mei.**

-Eso es asqueroso, tal vez me salga una infección- **dijo la viuda con asco a lo que le dijo Kurama.**

 **-Mei, tu dialogo-** **dije desde el fondo del escenario, la mujer solo se resignó.**

-Y a la séptima noche, ¡Sales a ver lo que nosotros vemos!- **la mujer hizo todo lo que el perro le dijo. Y la séptima noche, cuando oyó los ladridos salió de su casa. No se imaginó nunca lo que le esperaría.**

 **Al dirigir la vista hasta donde ladraban los perros, me vio a mí, la muerte bailando; vio a un jinete negro, una cabeza humana flotando ensangrentada.**

-¡Oigan! No era lo que yo imaginada- **grito Hidan nuevamente sin su cuerpo y amarrado de unos hilos de chakra manejados por Kankuro -** ¡AAAH! Duele, ¡Jashin los maldecirá!- **vio muchas cosa, pero muchísimas cosas horribles.**

-¡KYAAAAA!- **al rato la señora se fue a acostar. A la mañana siguiente todo estaba triste, la señora no se había levantado. Un vecino extrañado de no ver a la señora trabajar, la fue a visitar encontrando la puerta entre abierta y se metió. Adentro la señora estaba muerta. ¡TENIA LA CARA LLENA DE ESPANTO!**

-No, Mei-sama solamente esta borracha, se juntó con la Godaime Tsunade a tomar- **dijo Ao señalando a ambas mujeres muy tomadas y durmiendo; y así finaliza la obra apagando las luces del escenario. En otra parte del set, vemos a Kakuzu colocar la cabeza de Hidan en su lugar.**

-¡Auuh! Eso duele- **se quejaba Hidan.**

-No te muevas, quieres- **en ese momento me acerco.**

 **-Gracias por rentarme la cabeza, aunque estuvo caro el tiempo. Pero valió la pena-** **dije a Kakuzu.**

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- **dijo Kakuzu, mientras que Hidan me veía con una mirada que me mataría.**

-¡ERES UN MISERABLE! Mira que usar mi cabeza para tus estúpidas obras de teatro, ¡Jashin te maldecirá!- **yo solo escucho sin ponerle atención.**

 **-¿Cómo le haces para aguantar sus quejas todo el día?- le pregunto.**

-Ya estoy acostumbrado, pero la verdad el grupo ya no lo soporta, y estamos buscando la forma de callarlo- **Kakuzu terminaba de coser la cabeza al cuerpo de Hidan, mientras se me ocurrió una idea.**

 **-Bueno, ¿Y por qué no mejor le coses la boca, así dejaría de quejarse?- Kakuzu me mira como si le hubiera dado la verdad del universo.**

-Nunca lo pensé, pero es una buena idea- **decía mientras miraba con malicia a Hidan quien empezaba a sudar.**

-Oye Kakuzu, viejo amigo. No harás lo que te dijo Shion145, ¿Verdad?- **Kakuzu sacaba uno de sus hilos y se acercaba a la Hidan con la intensión de callarlo.**

 **-Bueno, los dejo solos resolviendo sus problemas. Debo de seguir con el especial- sin más me alejo de donde estaba los inmortales.**

-¡AAAAH! ¡Shion145 eres un…mhf, mhf!- **solo se escuchaba los sonidos que hacia Hidan pues Kakuzu le estaba cerrando la boca para siempre. Ya en el escenario.**

 **-Otra de las historias que se escucha en mi país es acerca de una mujer hermosa, piel canela que vivía en la zona montañosa de Veracruz, esa mujer tenía la virtud de los males, pero algunos decían que era obra del diablo. Sin embargo esta es su historia- En el siglo XIX se recuerda el caso de una niña nacida en el monte de la ciudad de Córdoba, donde vivía un matrimonio. El matrimonio era entre un hombre de España que vino a probar suerte en la Nueva España y una mujer negra que anteriormente era esclava, el Español se enamoró de ella** **haciéndola** **libre, ellos dedicados a la cría de ganado porcino y aves de corral, así como a la siembra de árboles frutales, forma como se ganaban la vida; esa casa era muy concurrida por la gente que hacia sus compras con el matrimonio, siendo otro atractivo para visitarlos el nacimiento de la bella niña. Que resulto ser…**

-Café con leche- **se escuchó en el fondo del escenario haciendo reír al público y lectores.**

 **-¿Qué?- pregunte enojado ante tal insolencia.**

-¿Quiere café con leche Gai-sensei?- **se escuchó la voz de Lee ofreciéndole algo de tomar a su sensei.**

-Gracias, Lee- **contesto el cejas de azotador, haciéndome enojar.**

 **-Tenten, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor?- le pregunte a la castaña.**

-Con gusto Shion145- **en ese momento se escucha las quejas de ambos hombres** -¡Dejen de interrumpir par de idiotas!- **dijo Tenten mientras golpeaba a Gai y Lee** –listo, puedes continuar- **dijo Tenten.**

 **-Gracias- Agradecí. La niña resulto ser una Mulata (Cruce entre un español y una mujer negra). La niña fue creciendo en medio del campo, teniendo amistad con los animales, especialmente con los coyotes, cosa que atemorizaba a sus padres. Una tarde, cuando la niña tenía 14 años su madre se enferma gravemente y su papá la manda a buscar a la curandera, orden que ignora poniéndose la niña a hervir agua y junto con un manojo de hierbas comienza a pasárselas por el cuerpo a su madre, teniendo como resultado que al cabo de un rato la señora recupera su salud de forma milagrosa; este hecho, conmovió tanto a la población que en cuanto se supo lo de la curación a su madre, comenzaron a visitarla gente de todas partes con enfermos para que los curara, cosa que hacía con gusto.**

 **-Para ayudar a conocer la historia de la mujer, les presento a una chica que interpretara la leyenda en forma de una canción y en la historia, donde ella es la mujer hermosa. ¡Con ustedes Mabui!- las luces se centran en la chica ojiverde de cabello plata, quien vestía como la mujer de la leyenda.**

-Este…yo…buenas…noches publico…yo- **la chica estaba muy nerviosa, así que use uno de mis recursos para motivarla.**

 **-¡Mabui! Si cantas, escribiré un especial entre ya sabes quién y tú en el fic. De la saga de los dioses donde le puede hacer todo lo que quieras- la chica le brilló sus ojos de escuchar esas palabras.**

-¿En serio? Entonces daré todo mi empeño- **contesto muy alegre Mabui, en eso se acerca el Raikage A.**

-Eso es motivar- **dijo sorprendido de que Mabui cantara.**

 **-¿Que puedo decir? Lo malo es que tendré que hacer varios especiales a cada chica con usted ya sabe-** **A asintió con la cabeza.**

-Bueno público y lectores, interpretare la leyenda de esta mujer, interpretando su papel, ¿Espero que sea de su agrado?- **en ese instante empieza la melodía de la canción**.

 _Cuentan que en su vida_

 _que el pasar del tiempo nunca se notó._

 _Dicen otros que una luz se veía,_

 _que el diablo en su rendija siempre aparecía._

 _Fue acusada por temor, por injusticia_

 _ahhhhh_

 _ahhhhh_

 _ahhhhh(2)_

 _(Solo de violín)_

 _Esa se encuentra en las mazmorras de una fortaleza._

 _Si te arrepintieras no estarías frente a la muerte._

 _-Dime carcelero ¿Qué le falta a este navío?_

 _-el barco es perfecto, solo falta navegarlo-_

 _¡Si eso deseas!_

 _¡Así será!_

 _Entre las montañas se encontraba la belleza,_

 _que curaba con su esencia de sus almas la carencia_

 _¡Oh! Mulata mía presa en la oscuridad,_

 _¡Oh! Mulata mía, culpa entre herejía y la maldad._

 _(Solo violín)_

 _¡Si eso deseas!_

 _¡Así será!_

 _Entre las montañas se encontraba la belleza,_

 _que curaba con su esencia de sus almas la carencia_

 _¡Oh! Mulata mía presa en la oscuridad,_

 _¡Oh! Mulata eterna, culpa entre herejía y la maldad._

 **Así es, a la chica la conocían como la Mulata de Córdoba, tenía 23 años llegaron unas personas hasta el patio de su casa con la intención de matarla, ya que la acusaban de ser una bruja, habiéndose salvado solo por la intervención de sus viejos amigos los coyotes, que se le fueron encima a la gente y los ahuyentaron del lugar. Pero también la población que no tenía recursos para pagar un médico la ayudaron, pues esta mujer los curaba sin necesidad de pedir algo a cambio.**

-Bien Boruto, con esto que te he dado, se te quitara el dolor de estómago- **dijo con una sonrisa la chica, mientras el mencionado estaba pálido.**

-Gracias Ma…!Oh perdón! Mulata- **agradeció Hinata con su hijo sentado en un banco.**

-No agradezca, hago lo que puedo- **la mulata era amable con las personas. Pero no solo por curar a la gente era conocida a chica, sino por su inusual belleza. La mulata tenía muchos pretendientes, a todos los había rechazado. Sin embargo había uno que no desistía ante la negatividad de la Mulata, que una noche, cuando la Mulata salió de su casa, este la siguió hasta la selva, donde se escondió entre las hierbas.**

 **El pretendiente vio como un grupo de hombre y ella baila en torno de una fogata, incluso la Mulata tenia roces con los hombres de manera sensual, pero también danzaba junto a un hombre grande que tenía unos enormes cuernos en la frente.**

-¿Tengo que hacer eso? porque la verdad prefiero hacerlo con…bueno ya sabes- **dijo Mabui muy sonrojada viendo de reojos a una persona en concreto.**

 **-No, solo actúa- Mabui siguió actuando.** **El hombre al ver semejante escena del infierno, fue ante las autoridad eclesiásticas y la mulata fue detenida, acusada de practicar la brujería, se dice que a pesar de estar recluida en una celda de la cárcel del ayuntamiento local, su casa siempre estaba concurrida de gente que ella acudía a curar a través de poderes de desdoblamiento que ella poseía, poderes que le hacían estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.**

 **Tiempo después** **fue** **trasladada a una mazmorra del castillo de San Juan de Ulúa, donde con su belleza causaba admiración y cierto temor entre los guardias del castillo, ya que comentaban que había ocasiones en que parecía no haber nadie en la celda de la mulata, y que solo se alcanzaba a apreciar una espesa niebla que no permitía ver hacia el interior, y que solo dejaba observar un barco dibujado en la pared por la joven; esta situación, y tantas otras que se contaban de la joven mulata entre la gente del pueblo, orilló a las autoridades a dar la orden de asesinarla en los quemadores públicos que existían en ese entonces por toda la ciudad.**

 **Una mañana antes de su ejecución, al despuntar el alba, la mulata le preguntó a un guardia si le parecía bueno el dibujo del barco, a lo que contesto el guardia que lo único que le hacía falta al barco era navegar, respondiendo la mulata, que ese no era problema; horas más tarde, cuando estaban los guardias haciendo ronda, vieron a la mulata caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos rumbo a su celda, a lo que corrieron los guardias para atraparla y encerrarla de nuevo, solo para llegar a la celda de la mulata y ver un enorme hueco por donde se veía el barco que había dibujado la joven en la pared navegando y perdiéndose poco a poco en el horizonte llevando a la mulata por única tripulación.**

 **Nunca más se supo de la mulata de Córdoba, por más que la buscaron en el castillo nunca la encontraron.**

 **-Así es, esa mujer maravillosa y enigmática nunca se volvió a ver, algunos dicen que a han visto en la tierra de su madre, otros que en la zona de Haití, nada se sabe de ella. Con esta leyenda terminamos el día de hoy, donde son cerca de las 12:00 de la mañana, y lo pequeños se retiran a descansar, en la mañana del día 2, vendrán los adultos y con ellos haremos la gran fiesta. Buenas noches- dije para cerrar el especial del día**

 **-Bien muchachos, es todo por hoy, recuerden que mañana iremos a los lugares que mencione al semana pasada-** **dije dando las últimas instrucciones.**

-¿Tenemos que ir a esos lugares?- **pregunto con temor Naruto, quien era abrazado por Hinata.**

 **-Sí, y recuerden llegar temprano, y nada de excusas de su tardanza- dije mirando a Kakashi, que solo sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza –por cierto, que alguien se lleve a Mei y Tsunade a dormir, mañanas les espera una tremenda cruda. Bien es todo por hoy, que descansen- dije mientras me retiro a quitarme el traje.**

-Hasta mañana- **se despidieron el elenco completo de Naruto, dejando el lugar** **vació** **y las luces apagadas.**

 **Hasta aquí las leyendas de hoy, pudieron apreciar la primera que se trataba de Ignacio Torres Altamirano, mejor conocido como "Nachito" un niño que sufría Nictofobia (Miedo a la oscuridad) una de las leyendas del panteón de Belén en Jalisco. La otra historia fue "Francisca y la muerte" un cuento infantil que se narra en las primarias, en este caso, no fue la versión que conocemos, sino una versión que se encuentra en YouTube y que es actuada por títeres, "el nombre del programa es "Cuentos de puro susto: Historias de doña Francisca" dentro del mismo está el cuento de "Lo que ven los perros" que fue la tercera historia.**

 **Al finalizar narré la leyenda de la mulata de** **Córdoba** **, con la canción "La Mulata" del grupo de metalgoth La fortaleza, de Nayarit. Espero que les hayan gustado las historias, mañana habrá otras y el cierre del especial, incluso mencionaré cuando se debe de dar la calaverita, que se da y por qué se dice calaverita. No se lo pierda. Nos leemos, Chao.**


	5. Capítulo 5: los fieles difuntos

**Hola banda ¿Qué tal el día de Muertos? Hoy 2 de noviembre, día de todos los difuntos, les traigo la continuación de todos los relatos que hay en México con relación a la festividad, iniciamos con una canción y después con un relato que muchos conocen, pero los personajes de Naruto no. Hare la apertura de la historia, luego un retroceso con una historia que sucedió previamente antes de partir a los lugares que planeo visitar.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, algunas Historias tienen autor, al igual que las canciones. Los mitos y leyendas que se narraran son de dominio público y patrimonio de la humanidad. Solo las adapto para esta historia.**

 **Blah, blah, blah- autor narrando historias, entrando en conversación con los personajes y diálogos.**

Blah, blah, blah- personajes.

 **Capítulo 5: los fieles difuntos.**

 **Entra Ino vestida de la Catrina en un cementerio, una figura más que conocida en la cultura Mexicana, pero en este momento interpretara una canción.**

-Siempre quise cantar- **dijo Ino con una sonrisa.**

 **-Pues esta es tu oportunidad, espero que estés afinada y no como en la historia anterior que berreabas- la rubia me mira con ganas de despellejarme –bueno ya, inicia- dije para darle paso a que cante. En eso se escucha la melodía.**

 _Colgado del cielo_

 _Por doce cipreses_

 _Doce apóstoles de verde_

 _Velan doce meses_

 _A la tapia en ruinas_

 _Que lo delimita_

 _Le han quitado algunas piedras_

 _Para hacer la ermita_

 _Tiene mi cementerio una fosa común_

 _Donde estamos los héroes de Cuba_

 _Los domingos los negros no dejan dormir_

 _Pues les da por cantar Misa Luba_

 _Y los muertos aquí lo pasamos muy bien_

 _Entre flores de colores_

 _Y los viernes y tal_

 _Si en la fosa no hay plan_

 _Nos vestimos y salimos_

 _Para dar una vuelta, oh, oh, oh_

 _Sin pasar de la puerta, eso sí_

 _Que los muertos aquí_

 _Es donde tienen que estar_

 _Y el cielo por mí_

 _Se puede esperar_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Este cementerio_

 _No es cualquiera cosa_

 _Pues las lápidas del fondo_

 _Son de mármol rosa_

 _Y aunque hay buenas tumbas_

 _Están mejor los nichos_

 _Porque cuestan más baratos_

 _Y no hay casi bichos_

 _Luego en plan señorial_

 _El panteón familiar_

 _De los duques Medina y Luengo_

 _Que aunque el juicio final_

 _Nos trate por igual_

 _Aquí hay gente de rancio abolengo_

 _Y los muertos aquí lo pasamos muy bien_

 _Entre flores de colores_

 _Y los viernes y tal_

 _Si en la fosa no hay plan_

 _Nos vestimos y salimos_

 _Para dar una vuelta, oh, oh, oh_

 _Sin pasar de la puerta, eso sí_

 _Que los muertos aquí_

 _Es donde tienen que estar_

 _Y el cielo por mí_

 _Se puede esperar_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Y los muertos aquí lo pasamos muy bien_

 _Entre flores de colores_

 _Y los viernes y tal_

 _Si en la fosa no hay plan_

 _Nos vestimos y salimos_

 _Para dar una vuelta, oh, oh, oh_

 _Sin pasar de la puerta, eso sí_

 _Que los muertos aquí_

 _Es donde tienen que estar_

 _Y el cielo por mí_

 _Se puede esperar_

 _No es serio este cementerio_

 _No es serio este cementerio_

 _No es serio este cementerio_

 _No es serio este cementerio_

 _No es serio este cementerio_

 _No es serio este cementerio_

 _No es serio este cementerio_

 _No es serio este cementerio_

 **-Así es, hoy es la fiesta de los muertos, 2 de noviembre día de los fieles difuntos (Fieles viene de Fe, por lo tanto Infiel es: sin fe, No al engaño de pareja), que son todos aquellos que fueron bautizados en la fe católica. Yo, la muerte tengo muchas representaciones, pero una de ellas es, La Catrina. Un esqueleto ataviado con vestido francés, que lleva un sombrero con flores y plumas, a los lados del cráneo está enmarcado por dos moños a cada lado, tiene una golilla de plumas- Ino estaba parada usando un abanico para echarse aire y asemejar una mujer de alta clase, mientras explicaba el disfraz.**

 **-La Catrina, es una dama de la Aristocracia Mexicana con estilo Francés- comente.**

-Esto me está gustando- **comento Ino con una sonrisa.**

 **-Sin embargo, el origen de la Catrina es gracias al Grabador, caricaturista y litógrafo José Guadalupe Posadas. Quien al principio solamente realizo el dibujo del busto de un esqueleto con un sombrero de ala ancha, que tenía rosas y un par de plumas. Enmarcando el cráneo con un par de moños a cada lado- Explique con gusto.**

-Pues mal hizo al no captar toda mi belleza- **Ino hizo un pequeño puchero ante la narración.**

 **-Ino- dije con calma.**

-Perdón- **se disculpaba Ino, mientras seguía con la actuación.**

 **-En fin, Sin embargo, Catrina no es el nombre de la caricatura- Ino detiene su abanico y me mira expectante.**

-¿A no? Entonces ¿Cuál es?- **pregunto la rubia esperando la respuesta.**

 **-EL nombre de la caricatura es "La calavera Garbancera"- Ino tenía una cara de poema que en ese momento deseaba tener una cámara y tomarle una foto -Garbancera es la palabra con la que se conocía entonces a las personas que vendían garbanza y que teniendo sangre indígena pretendían ser europeos, ya fueran españoles o franceses (este último más común durante el Porfiriato) y renegaban de su propia raza, herencia y cultura (Actualmente hay muchos garbanceros y no necesariamente venden garbanza), Posada también plasmo la falta de identidad del Mexicano en esta caricatura, quien toma de otras culturas para llenar esa identidad que no está en el Mexicano-** **a Ino se le hincho una vena.**

¡IDIOTA!- **grito dándome un golpe en la cabeza.**

 **-¡AAUGH! ¿Y eso por qué fue?- pregunte sobándome la cabeza.**

-Cómo que por qué, me dices que soy una pobretona que se disfraza de rica solo para aparentar, ¡Yo renuncio! ¡mph!- **sin más Ino se fue del escenario. Yo simplemente tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.**

 **-Bien, ahí va una garbancera- dije con una sonrisa.**

-¡TE ODIO SHION145! **\- grito Ino.**

 **-¡Gracias por el halago!- exclame, escuchando como Ino hacía su rabieta –vamos a comenzar este último día de especial de Día de Muertos, pero antes contaré un hecho que nos sucedió antes de venir a la Cuidad de México- dije para** **retirarme** **e iniciar la narración**

 **Eran casi las siete de la noche y estaba anocheciendo y los adultos se preparan para salir a los lugares donde se realizarán las últimas presentaciones del día de muertos, en diferentes sitios. Por lo que los niños estaban fuera del set.**

-Que aburrido- **dijo Boruto que estaba sentado en unas escaleras en la entrada de set.**

-¡Mendosuke! Deberíamos habernos quedado en casa viendo películas de terror- **comento Shikadai que estaba recargado sobre sus brazos.**

-Es cierto, pero mi mamá no me dejo, porque teníamos que venir al ensayo de las presentaciones de hoy- **comento Boruto un poco** **desanimado** **.**

-Es verdad, aunque me la estoy pasando muy bien con esta fiesta- **dijo Mitsiki, los demás lo veía como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.**

-Boruto, deja de quejarte, además hoy saldremos a visitar algunos lugares donde actuaremos- **dijo Sarada, que junto a Sumire y Chouchou jugaban con Himawari.**

-Si oni-chan. Además Shion145 nii-chan nos dijo que nos daría nuestra calaverita después de la obra- **Himawari que estaba con Sumire le contesto.**

-Bo…Bo…Boruto-kun no desespere- **tartamudeo Sumire, en ese momento Metal Lee diviso a lo lejos unas luces.**

-¡Miren chicos! ¿Que serán esas cosas?- **llamo la atención Metal Lee, apuntando a una colina, los demás se acercaron a donde estaba el chico.**

-¡Woow! Nunca había visto algo así- **exclamo Chouchou, los niños veían unas bolitas de fuego que brillaban en las colinas (Aquí le decimos cerros).**

-¿Qué serán? Parece que están haciendo danzando o algo por el estilo- **dijo Inojin sin dejar de ver el fenómeno.**

-Parecen bolas de fuego- **dijo Sarada, en ese momento voy saliendo a avisarle a los niños que era hora de partir.**

 **-Niños, es hora de que se preparen-** **en ese momento, Himawari se acerca.**

-¡Shion145 nii-chan! ¡Mira, son bolitas de fuego!- **dijo Himawari, mientras yo me rio.**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- le pregunto.**

-Están en esas colinas, pero saltan de una a otra colina- **al escuchar esas palabras de Boruto, inmediatamente me pongo serio. Por lo que diviso al lugar y efectivamente, eran bolas de fuego que saltaban de cerro en cerro.**

 **-Entren, vaya con sus padres y no se separen de ellos- dije de forma seria.**

-¿Qué son Shion145?- **pregunto Boruto.**

 **-Luego les explico, solamente háganme caso- dije de forma más seria.**

-¿Y por qué deberíamos…?- **Boruto no concluyo su frase, pues yo voltee a verlo muy serio.**

 **-¡** **HÁGANME** **CASO Y ENTREN!- los niños muy asustados entraron al set frente a mi vista. Al terminar de entrar los niños yo ingrese al set. Himawari y Boruto fueron con sus padres quienes los abrazaron, mientras cerraba la puerta del set y colocaba una palma bendita y rociaba la entrada con agua bendita.**

-Boruto, Himawari ¿Qué sucede?- **pregunto Hinata que veía a sus hijos asustados.**

-No lo sé, Shion145 se alteró cuando le enseñamos unas bolas de fuego que estaban en unas colinas- **dijo Boruto que estaba junto a su padre. Los niños fueron con sus padres y le contaron lo que sucedió, quienes al escuchar la historia que les contaron sus hijos se acercaron.**

-¿Qué sucede Shion145? Los niños nos contaron que te alteraste cuando vistes unas bolas de fuego- **dijo serio Sasuke que estaba aún lado de Sarada y Sakura.**

-¡No hay tiempo de explicar! ¡Necesito que vayan a las ventanas, las cierre y rocíen con agua bendita, además que le coloque tijeras abiertas en forma de cruz, y rieguen sal!- **conteste mientras que iba por el material para proteger el lugar.**

-Pero ¿Por qué debemos de hacer eso?- **pregunto Shikamaru.**

 **-Porque sus hijos están en peligro, así que hagan lo que les pido, después lo adultos estén cerca de los niños y no le quiten la vista de ellos, Sumire ve con los padres de Boruto y por nada en el mundo te separes de ellos- dije con mucha seriedad.**

-Pero eso no contesta…- **iba a reclamar Shikamaru.**

 **-¡** **HÁGANLO** **YA!-** **sin pedir una explicación los padres fueron a traer lo que les dije, cerraron las ventanas y puertas, les pusieron las palmas a los lugares y las tijeras, regaron con agua bendita y sal –muy bien, escuchen lo que escuchen, no hagan caso, ni las desafíen, tampoco caigan en sus provocaciones, ni salgan a encararlas, los padres no pierdan de vista a los niños ¿Entendieron?- todos asintieron, en eso se escuchan pasos en la azotea –están aquí- dije, las madres abrazaban a los niños, mientras los padres estaba en posición de pelea. En el techo se escuchaban los sonidos de aves de deambulan, risas, murmullos. En las ventanas se veían sombras que caminaban rápido.**

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- **pregunto Shikamaru, con un kunai listo para entrar en acción, al igual que Naruto, Chouji, Sasuke y Sai. Los rasguños se intensificaron, las ventanas se movían como si quisieran abrirlas. Las entidades lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.**

-¡Son unas…!- **iba a conferir una maldición Naruto, pero lo detuve a tiempo.**

 **-No dejes que te alteren, eso es lo que buscan- dije para calmar al rubio, después de un momento, las aves y sonidos se detuvieron, se escucharon aleteos, como si esas cosas se hubieran ido del lugar, dejando todo el set en paz –bien, se fueron, no creo que regresen por aquí- dije con más calma, los demás bajaron las armas y los niños se tranquilizaron.**

-¿Qué fue eso?- **pregunto Chouji ya más relajado.**

 **-Brujas- respondí con más calma.**

-¿Brujas?- **preguntaron la mayoría de los personajes.**

 **-Sí, esas cosas eran brujas- dije nuevamente.**

-Brujas ¿Cómo las que vuelan en escobas y tienen feas narices, una gran verruga y son verdes?- **pregunto Boruto, yo solo lo mire.**

 **-No de esas que te han contado, estas son diferentes- respondí, los padres me miraban de forma que les diera una explicación –estas brujas son mujeres que han hecho pactos con el diablo para poder tener poderes. Son muy peligrosas, ya que usan la magia negra, ellas no hechizan, sino que embrujan y hacen trabajos de brujería para dañar a una persona- explique. Los demás se quedaban asombrados.**

-Pero si eran brujas, podíamos haberlas eliminado- **dijo Kiba que estaba aún lado de Akamaru.**

 **-No es sencillo, las brujas son muy escurridizas, como les conté no son como las que conocen o han visto en los cuentos. Estas mujeres se pueden camuflajear dentro de la sociedad sin que se le detecte. Además está el hecho de que cambian de forma, algunas se convierten en guajolote, en zopilotes o incluso gatos- los padres estaban escuchando atentamente a la plática.**

-¿Por qué dijiste que los niños estaban en riesgo?- **pregunto Sakura que aun** **seguía** **abrazando a Sarada.**

 **-Porque son el objetivo de las brujas- respondí con seriedad la, dejando confundido a los demás.**

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo el objetivo de las brujas?- **pregunto Ino, quien seguía abrazando a Inojin.**

 **-Las brujas les encanta los niños, pero no llevárselos, sino chuparles la sangre- esto hizo que las madres abrazaran más a sus hijos –las brujas tienen una obsesión por la sangre de los niños, especialmente de los recién nacidos, es por eso que ellas salen a buscarlos. Una de las cosas que deben conocer de las brujas es que al igual que las que conocen, estas vuelan, pero no en una escoba, sino convertidas en bolas de fuego que saltan de cerro en cerro y luego bajan a los pueblos a la búsqueda de niños, recién nacidos o que no estén bautizados. Algunas brujas seducen a los hombres y los convierten en sus esclavos y guardianes de sus pies o los pierden en el camino para llevarlos a barrancos para que mueran- los personajes se quedan intrigados a mis palabras.**

-¿Qué tiene que ver los pies de las brujas?- **pregunto el siempre estoico Shino.**

 **-Las brujas se desprenden se sus pies, cuando lo hacen le salen patas de guajolote o de zopilote y con ellas vuelan, además ocultan sus pies para que nadie las pueda encontrar, ya que son su punto débil-** **mientras narraba, los adultos se acercaban a los niños para abrazarlos más –es por eso que ponen a los hombre que controlan como guardianes de los mismo, si una persona llegase a encontrar los pies de la bruja, estas se debilitan, perdiendo su poder; si son quemados los pies, las brujas mueren al instante, porque ahí radica el pacto con el diablo. Como personas que parecen normales, se han casado con hombre, estas mujeres siempre le dan a comer sangre de bebés que cazan a los hombres, diciéndoles que son guisos. Eso hace que casi pierdan su voluntad- los hombres se quedan mudos ante mis palabras.**

-Pero ¿Hay maneras de que las brujas no se acerque a nuestros hijos?- **pregunto Temari.**

 **-Varias, una de ellas es colocarle unas tijeras abiertas en forma de cruz debajo de la almohada de un bebé o en la ventana, las brujas tiene miedo a ellas, porque una madre puede tomar las tijeras y cortar una lengua larga por donde la bruja chupa al niño, otra es rociar agua bendita el cuarto del menor o que sea bautizado de inmediato, algunos colocan sal en forma de cruz, una palma bendita en una ventana, entre otros remedios para alejarlas. Los más viejos dicen que solo otra bruja puede matar a una bruja, incluso se dice que ellas se pelean para ver quien es mejor. También se pueden matar si se les corta la cabeza, o se les dispara con balas benditas, pero parece que no vendrán- dije haciendo que los demás se tranquilicen, en ese momento la puerta empieza a ser golpeada con insistencia.**

-¡No puede ser! ¡Son las brujas que han regresado!- **grito Naruto que tenía un kunai listo para defender a los niños, igual los demás hombre, mientras las mujeres abrazaban a los niños. Los golpes incrementaban, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara demasiado, en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos mujeres con un aspecto tenebroso.**

-¡AAAH!- **gimieron las mujeres.**

-¡Aléjense viejas brujas!- **grito Naruto, en un afán de proteger a los niños**.

-¿A quién le dices bruja?- **preguntaron las mujeres.**

-¡Pues a ustedes! ¡No permitiremos que dañen a nuestros hijos!- **grito Sakura que estaba abrazando a Sarada.**

-Dejen de decir tonterías- **se quejó una de las mujeres, dejándome un poco intrigado, pues conocía esas voces.**

-¡Sino se alejan! ¡Tendremos que tomar acciones drásticas!- **dijo Kiba que estaba en posición de ataque, pero a las mujeres no les importo.**

-¡Ya verán malditas brujas!- **Naruto corrió contra su oponente, que creo un clon y este hizo su técnica más conocida, que iba a estrellar a su oponente** -¡Rasengan!- **casi iba a impactar su técnica cuando algo lo dejo en el suelo con un chichón humeante.**

-¡Deja de decirnos brujas! Mocoso insolente- **con eso había confirmado mis sospechas, mientras que los demás vieron al rubio cabeza hueca en el suelo inconsciente. Unos minutos después Naruto miro y se encontró con una sorpresa.**

-¡Tsunade no baa-chan!- **exclamo con una voz estruendosa.**

-¡Deja de decirme así! Y baja la voz, me duele la cabeza como no te imaginas- **en efecto, eran Tsunade y Mei que al parecer traían una cruda marca diablo.**

 **-Vaya crudita- dije riéndome de la situación.**

-Mejor cállate Shion145, y danos algo para el dolor de cabeza- **dijo Mei que fue a sentarse.**

 **-Lo siento, pero tendrán que prepararse para salir, posiblemente en el camino encontremos algo para esa cruda, así que ¡Carguen con sus chivas y vámonos!- ambas mujeres se quejaron y fueron a hacer los que les pedí.**

-Por cierto, en el camino nos atacaron unas cosas raras, así que le dimos una lección, pero mejor vayámonos, ya no aguanto la cabeza- **nos dijo Mei, yo solo me quede pasmado ante lo que dijo.**

 **-Creo que se cruzaron con las brujas y les dieron una lección-** **y así deje el tema para después, e irnos a nuestros destinos.**

 ** _¡Ay! qué bonito es volar_**

 ** _a las dos de la mañana_**

 ** _a las dos de la mañana_**

 ** _¡Ay! qué bonito es volar, ¡ay mamá!_**

 ** _A volar y dejarse caer_**

 ** _en los brazos de una dama,_**

 ** _¡Ay! qué bonito es volar,_**

 ** _a las dos de la mañana, ¡Ay mamá!._**

 ** _Me agarra la bruja_**

 ** _me lleva a su casa,_**

 ** _me vuelve maceta_**

 ** _y una calabaza._**

 ** _Me agarra la bruja_**

 ** _me lleva al cerrito,_**

 ** _me vuelve maceta_**

 ** _y un calabazito._**

 ** _¡Ay! dígame, dígame,_**

 ** _dígame usted,_**

 ** _¿Cuántas criaturitas_**

 ** _se ha chupado usted?_**

 ** _Ninguna, ninguna,_**

 ** _ninguna no sé,_**

 ** _ando en pretensiones_**

 ** _de chuparme a usted._**

 ** _¡Ay! me espantó una mujer, ¿A dónde?_**

 ** _en medio del mar salado,_**

 ** _en medio del mar salado,_**

 ** _¡Ay! me espantó una mujer, ¡Ay mamá!_**

 ** _¿Por qué no quería creer_**

 ** _lo que otros me habían contado?_**

 ** _lo de arriba era mujer_**

 ** _y lo de abajo pescado, ¡Ay mamá!_**

 ** _Cuando a mi mujer la encuentro acostada_**

 ** _le jalo las colchas no me dice nada_**

 ** _cuando a mi mujer la encuentro durmiendo_**

 ** _le jalo las colchas y salgo corriendo_**

 ** _¡Ay! dígame, dígame_**

 ** _dígame usted_**

 ** _¿Cuántas criaturitas_**

 ** _se ha chupado usted?_**

 ** _Ninguna, ninguna_**

 ** _ninguna no sé,_**

 ** _ando en pretensiones_**

 ** _de chuparme a usted._**

 ** _A la bruja me encontré_**

 ** _en el aire iba volando_**

 ** _en el aire iba volando_**

 ** _a la bruja me encontré, ¡Ay mamá!_**

 ** _Entonces le pregunté:_**

 ** _que ¿A quién andaba buscando?_**

 ** _me dijo: ¿Quién es usted?_**

 ** _soy cantador de huapango, ¡Ay mamá!_**

 ** _Escóndete Chepa,_**

 ** _escóndete Juana,_**

 ** _que ahí anda la bruja_**

 ** _debajo de la cama._**

 ** _Escóndete Chepa_**

 ** _escóndete Joba,_**

 ** _que ahí anda la bruja_**

 ** _volando en su escoba._**

 ** _¡Ay! dígame, dígame_**

 ** _dígame usted_**

 ** _¿Cuántas criaturitas_**

 ** _se ha chupado usted?_**

 ** _Ninguna, ninguna_**

 ** _ninguna no sé,_**

 ** _ando en pretensiones_**

 ** _de chuparme a usted._**

 **Espero que es haya gustado este relato de las brujas, una leyenda extendida por todo México y América. Como saben las brujas de esta parte del mundo son diferentes a las famosas que están en escobas. Hay muchos relatos en torno a ellas, pero en esta trate de englobar las características más sobresalientes de ellas.**

 **Bien nos trasladaremos a una calle en la Cuidad de México, donde iniciaremos con nuestra actuación. Yo voy interpretando a la muerte con mi ropa de charro.**

 **-La ciudad de México, un lugar donde está lleno de historias, dentro las calles del centro, podemos encontrar un sinfín de cuentos, algunos de amor, otros de traición, pero en este momento nos interesa una donde ocurrió un hecho muy misteriosos- narro mientras que los chicos están dentro de una casa.**

 **Esta es la historia de un hombre que vivió entre las calles de San Pedro y San Pablo, la casa pertenecía a Madara Uchiha. Don Madara Uchiha hizo su fortuna muy joven, lo que le permitió construirse una cada decorada con los muebles más finos y las piezas mejores trabajadas.**

-Hasta que por fin reconocen el poder de los Uchihas- **exclamo Madara.**

 **-No empecemos- dije con cansancio. El Uchiha hizo su típica frase. Las riquezas terminaron por consumir su alma, y un día, Don Madara ya no salió a la luz del sol.**

-Típico de los Uchihas- **dijo Tobirama.**

-¡Hashirama! Calla a tu hermano- **grito Madara desde el escenario.**

 **-Por favor ¿Podemos continuar?- dije exasperado –después se rompen las medias Marías-** **sin más interrupciones, continuó el cuento. Pasaba las noches en vela, recibiendo visitantes; entre los cuales se encontraban los maleantes más perseguidos y los hombres y mujeres, más ruines de la ciudad.**

-Hola ¿Cómo están? **Dijo Madara recibiendo a Kabuto, Kakuzu, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Orochimaru, Fuuka, Fugaku, Sakon y Ukon, y Kimimaru.**

-Oigan ¿Por qué estamos en esta obra?- **pregunto Kabuto.**

 **-Porque son los únicos que tiene pinta de malandros, y actúen- respondí, los demás me veían con cara de casi matarme.**

-Estamos bien, espero que estés listo para perder tu dinero, Madara- **contesto Kakuzu.**

-¿Eso cree mi estimado Kakuzu? Yo creo que el que va a perder eres tú, pero pasen la diversión apenas empieza- **Don Madara hizo pasar a sus huéspedes al interior de la casa. Se reunían para hacer apuestas y emborracharse, a tratar negocios sucios, planear robos, secuestros y asesinatos.**

-¿Qué les parece si secuestramos a Sasuke?- **pregunto Otochimaru que bebía una copa de vino.**

-Siempre obsesionado con ese, ya déjalo, parece que te gusta mucho- **comento Tayuya, el aludido sintió escalofrío.**

-Puede ser, así pedimos un rescate- **dijo Kakuzu su plan.**

-De hecho, lo digo para obtener el Sharingan- **contradijo Orochimaru a Kazuku.**

-Es mi hijo, así que olvídalo- **Fugaku defendía a su cría de las garras de Orochimaru.**

 **-¡Ejem!- carraspeé un poco para indicar que dejen de hacer bobadas. Cosa que acataron.**

-Sería mejor si capturamos a Naruto y le quitamos al Kyubi- **comento Don Madara. Mientras casi entro a golpearlos por no apegarse al guion. Don Madara participaba como cerebro o patrocinador de algunos, en lo que en realida, en lo único que participaba era en estar embriagado y en compañía de su cuervo negro, Diablo.**

-Eso se escuchó muy creativo- **dijo Don Madara, un cuervo aterrizo en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba Don Madara** -¡Oh! Aquí estas cuervo, parece que la noche me está yendo mejor- **el diablo siempre estaba junto a él, y Madara lo trataba como un amigo más.**

-Vamos Diablo, ¿Qué opinas de este juego?- **dijo Madara alzando a su cuervo con sus manos.**

-Parece que ya se le zafo un tornillo a Madara- **susurro Jirobo a Kidoramu.**

-Pues estar todo el tiempo encerrado, a quien no- **le comento Kidomaru. O peor que eso, A un hijo que le estuviera enseñando la corrupción y la mala vida.**

-Diablo, fíjate en esa mujer, ¿Acaso no es muy bella como para poseerla?- **Madara señalaba a Fuuka, quien estaba cerca de Kakuzu.**

-Realmente se nos fue a otro sitio- **dijo Fuuka, casi saliendo del lugar. Mientras yo solo me controlaba. Los hombres que asistían a la calle del puente eran asesinos y ladrones, pero todo ellos parecían dulces palomas, a comparación de Don Madara, que siempre era el anfitrión, que se daba gusto insultando y desfalcando a cualquiera a medios de las apuestas.**

 **Su cuervo, que siempre estaba cerca; ya sea en su hombro o a su lado, era como una especie de consejero que Madara consultaba frecuentemente. Cuando ganaba, celebraba con su cuervo la victoria, pero si perdía era el cuervo quien cargaba con toda la culpa, y era el que tenía que recibir todos los insultos y maldiciones que Madara profería.**

-¡Maldita sea! Es tu culpa Diablo, eres un hijo de tu **** madre- **usamos censura, porque hay niños presentes. La locura de Madara fue en incremento.**

-Como todos los Uchihas- **comento Tobirama.**

 **-Eso no te lo puedo negar, pero guarda silencio- deje para seguir con el relato. Y todo el tiempo se la pasaba platicando con su cuervo, maldiciendo e insultando a su diablo.**

 **El cuervo, era como el reflejo de su alma oscura y corrupta. En una ocasión, como era costumbre, un grupo de hombre y mujeres dedicados a la mala vida, llegaron a la casa de Don Madara, para perderse en la embriaguez y los placeres del cuerpo.**

 **-Se me olvido que era para adultos esta historia, será mejor que dejen a los niños fuera-** **señale, los padres tomaron a sus hijos y los llevaron a otra parte de la casa, donde Naruto los dejo en una habitación, mientras les ponía un sello contra el sonido y bloqueaba la puerta para que no salieran.**

 **Sus fiestas se prolongaban durante la noche entera y cuando llegaba el amanecer, todos caían rendidos. Varias noches continúo esto, hasta que todos paseaban en ropas interiores y rostros demacrados.**

-¿Qué? ¿Debemos hacer eso? ¡Estás loco!- **se quejó Tayuya, mientras que los otros solamente asentían a las palabras de la chica.**

 **-No tengo la culpa, así está en la historia. Solo quítense la ropa sin estar desnudos y ya-** **los demás hicieron lo que pedí y continuo la historia.**

 **A veces algún adorno de la casa se rompía por un falso movimiento, pero los convidados tenían que echarle la culpa al cuervo, para que Don Madara toleraba cualquier destrozo. Si lo hizo el diablo ¡bien hecho esta!**

-Pobre diablo, es el muy bueno, no hizo nada malo- **dijo Ino que se lamentaba que le echaran la culpa al cuervo.**

 **Decía, permitiendo que la fiesta continuará. Una noche, cuando Don Madara estaba disfrutando los deleites de una dama.**

-Con razón nos pidió Shion145 sacar a los niños- **comento Karui al ver la escena.**

-Ya tengo material para mi siguiente historia- **dijo Jiraya que apuntaba en su fiel cuaderno.**

 **Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, seguido por el sonido de vidrios al quebrarse. Cuando Madara salió de la habitación, vio a uno de los hombres totalmente ebrio, tirado en el sobre los añicos de una mesa y sus adornos. Don Madara se enfureció.**

-¡Miserable! Como es posible que hayas roto estos adornos, ¡Eres un imbécil- **le grito insultos a Orochimaru. Pues ahora no había sido el diablo quien había destruido el adorno, sino esta vez era evidente la culpabilidad.**

-¡Si! Se lo tiene bien merecido, ahora Madara sabe quién lo hizo- **grito Ino, pero yo la miraba algo molesto por la interrupción** –Ups lo siento, continua- **dijo la rubia para dejarme seguir con la historia.**

 **Comenzó a patear al responsable sin ninguna consideración, hasta aventarlo por la puerta, tras él, salieron el resto de la comitiva, aterrorizados, cargando sus vestimentas.**

-¿Saben qué? Mejor larguémonos, este Madara ya no tenía dinero que sacar, es más era otra vez era dinero de utilería- **dijo Kakuzu y los demás se fueron del escenario, yo solo suspiraba para calmarme.**

 **Después de aquel evento, la gente dejo de acudir a la casa de Don Madara, quien se refugió en la compañía de su cuervo, con quien pasaba el tiempo discutiendo y peleando.**

-Típico de los Uchiha- **dijo Tobirama.**

 **-Deja de estar interrumpiendo, charco andante- le dije muy molesto a Tobirama, quien hizo caso.**

 **La voz de Madara y el graznido de su cuervo, se podía escuchar desde la calle. Y hasta los mismos monjes, que vivían en el monasterio de San Pedro y San Pablo, podían oír la serie de maldiciones que salía de la mansión de Don Madara Uchiha.**

 **Hasta que llegó una noche de silencio, lo cual fue celebrado por los monjes, pero un espantoso tufo, proveniente de la mansión. Provoco que uno de los monjes, rompiera un vitral de la casa principal.**

-¡NOOOO! Eso salió muy caro- **se quejó Madara cuando vio que Lee rompía el vidrio. Mejor sigo.**

 **Para poder ingresar en la casa, los muebles estaban cubierto de polvo y telarañas y el aroma a podredumbre, era insoportable. Busco a Don Madara y a su cuervo, sin ningún éxito. Y para su sorpresa, hayo una serie de artefactos de tortura y símbolos ¿dia…bó…li…cos? Me pregunte, pues en el suelo estaba Hidan con su símbolo pintado con la sangre y una lanza enterrada en el pecho haciendo oración.**

 **-¿Qué hace Hidan en el suelo? Quería una estrella invertida, no que hiciera un circulo con su triangulito, mejor sigamos- dije para casi acabar la historia.**

 **En el suelo había plumas negras, pero no había rastros del cuervo, ni de Don Madara. Dicen que fue el diablo, quien lo torturo y finalmente se llevó a su amo, Don Madara.**

 **Cada noche, antes de las doce, en la calle del puente, se escucha el graznido de un cuervo, proveniente de la casa que alguna vez, perteneció al señor Uchiha.**

 **Ahora estamos en uno de las cantinas de se encuentra en los alrededores de Chinameca Morelos, aquí en México.**

-Oigan ¿Cómo llegamos aquí tan rápido?- **pregunto Naruto un poco desconcertado.**

 **-Le pedí a Minato y Tobirama que pusieran un sello en este lugar y que nos transportaran, que no se hayan dado cuenta es otra cosa- respondí dejando en shock a los demás –además los niños se quedaran fuera, pues no se les permite la entrada a menores de edad-** **Boruto se acerca a mí.**

-¡No es justo! En Konoha cuando uno es Shinobi ya se le considera un adulto- **dijo para defenderse. Yo salí para tomar un respiro y se acercó Boruto con el rostro enfadado.**

 **-Será en tu rancho, pero aquí las leyes no permiten menores de edad en una cantina, así que se quedaran, o…- no tenía otra cosa que decir, pero vi que había niños con adultos pidiendo calaverita -¿Por qué no van a pedir calaverita?- dije señalando a los niños que estaban disfrazados de muertos y calaveras.**

-Pero están pintados, además necesitamos algo para los dulces- **se quejaba Inojin, yo tenía la solución.**

 **-Vayan con el papá de Inojin y díganle que les pinte la cara de calaveras y les ponga figura de colores, además traje calabazas talladas con la forma de una calaca- dije para mostrarles una calabazas verdes y unas bolsas.**

-¡Genial!- **grito Boruto y tomo una calabaza y su bolsa.**

 **-Bien niños, si gustan pueden ponerle esta vela en el interior de la calabaza y prenderla-** **dije mostrando las velas ya cortada al tamaño, los niños las tomaron para introducirlas en la calabaza y colocarlas en el agujero del centro, con cuidado los niños prendieron la vela.**

-¡Se ven increíbles!- **dijo Metal con una sonrisa**

-Es cierto, ya podemos pedir calavera, pero no podemos llevar a Hima con nosotros y los adultos están ocupados- **hablo Boruto un poco decaído, los demás también tenían ese semblante, pero en ese momento salían unas personas.**

-Si quieren niños, nosotros los llevamos- **los niños vieron que venían Kushina, Minato, Hiashi y Hana Hyuga, Mikoto, Maito Dai, Chouza, e Inoijin.**

-¡SIIII! ¡Los abuelitos vendrán con nosotros!- **grito muy emocionada Himawari.**

-Así podrán hacer las escenas, y nosotros pasaremos tiempo de calidad con nuestros nietos- **dijo Kushina, los demás asintieron.**

 **-me parece bien- conteste a los abuelos –pero mejor vayan con sus padres y digan donde irán y con quien- así los niños fueron con Sai a que les pintara el rostro, después pidieron permiso a sus padres y quien los acompañaría, luego regresaron –ya están listos ¿verdad?- los chicos asintieron –entonces vayan, van a tener dos horas, después nos iremos a otro lugar para continuar con el especial. Por cierto, aquí para pedir calaverita, decimos "Quinto a la calavera (Moneda o pago) o me da mi calaverita"- mencione, los niños se quedarón viéndome.**

-Es una frase algo rara, pero la usaremos. ¡Gracias Shion145! Al rato regresamos- **dijo Metal Lee, que salió con sus amigos y con los adultos a pedir calaverita. Dejándome solo para ingresar a la cantina, dentro ya estaba los personajes que interpretarían la siguiente leyenda, en eso veo que Tsunade y Mei comían una pancita en caldo con chile guajillo, limón y sal para la cruda.**

-¡Oh! ¡Kami-sama! Esto es mejor para quitarme la cruda- **dijo la Hokage que devoraba el contenido.**

-Es cierto, en Kiri, no hay de este medicamento, creo que pediré la receta para cuando me pase eso- **comento Mei, yo simplemente las deje comer.**

 **-Es hora de dar inicio a la leyenda, todos preparados- los demás se pusieron en sus lugares, mientras que yo me senté en un banco que estaba en la barra para dar inicio a la historia –Esta leyenda sucedió por el año 1918, en esta zona de México. Ocurrió una serie de sucesos misteriosos que tenían a todas las poblaciones aterrorizadas- pedí al cantinero un caballito de tequila, pero me percaté de que el susodicho era Kakashi.**

 **-¿Kakashi? ¿Qué haces de cantinero?-** **le pregunte al copynin.**

-¡Ah! Bueno, pues al dejar de ser Hokage, mis ahorros para el retiro no me alcanzan para comprar mis libros, así que el dueño del establecimiento me pidió amablemente que atendiera el local por un tiempo, además las propinas son buenas- **hablo Kakashi detrás de la barra** -¿Qué tomaras Shion145?- **pidió mi orden.**

 **-Bueno, dame un caballito de tequila-** **Kakashi preparo mi bebida y me la dio, yo la tome.**

-¿En serio vas a tomarte eso? Cuando lo tome, me ardió la garganta- **dijo Tsunade desde otra parte del local.**

 **-¿Será por qué ustedes son aficionadas? Como sea, hasta el fondo-** **tome algo de sal, luego de un golpe me tome el contenido del caballito -¡AAH! ¡Sí que esta fuerte!- luego agarre un limón y lo chupe (Por favor niños no lo hagan). Mei y Tsunade se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un alíen –Aquí tienes Kakashi, más la propina- le di unos billetes al copynin que retiro mi caballito vacío –como iba diciendo- en estos lugares se decía que el diablo rondaba por aquellos lugares y que andaba buscando a los pecadores para llevárselos al infierno.**

 **Había de tener cuidado en los callejones oscuros por las calles, sobre todo de nunca quedarse solo por la noche. La historia cuenta que en una ocasión el diablo perdió una apuesta, fue en esta misma cantina jugando al cubilete.**

 **Un misterioso caballero bien vestido al que nunca habían visto en el lugar, entro por la puerta de esta famosa, pero vieja cantina, a las que acudían bastantes personas con tan malos vicios y mal agüeros. Apostadores, borrachos, ladrones y hasta criminales llenaban ese despreciable lugar.**

-Oigan, soy yo o Shion145 nos está insultando- **comento Deidara.**

 **-No es un insulto, así está la historia- dije algo molesto.**

 **Es importante decir, que en este tipo de lugares, es donde el diablo suele elegir víctimas o recurrir a ellos simplemente por diversión. Muchas leyendas existen de borrachos quienes se les ha aparecido el diablo, y muchos son los apostadores que han perdido todo con este tipo de actividades. Eran las once de la noche y el misterioso hombre se sentó en la esquina de aquel lugar.**

 **En ese instante Sasuke entra a la cantina y va a una mesa solo.**

-Bueno, por lo menos tengo un papel decente- **dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.**

 **Con una sonrisa en la boca y un aspecto sombrio.**

-Como todo los Uchiha- **repitió Tobiana, yo solo me golpee la cara con la mano derecha.**

 **-¡Por favor Tobirama! ¡Ya cámbiale de disco a tu "Como todos los Uchiha", y déjame continuar!-** **Tobirama solamente se cruzó de brazos -¿En qué iba? ¡Ah! Si- dije para continuar.**

 **Como mirando todo alrededor, de pronto un grupo de hombre, con botellas de licor barato, armaron un improvisado escenario, en donde empezarían a jugar al famoso cubilete.**

-Esto se pone interesante- **dijo Tsunade que se paró para dirigirse al lugar donde estaban por iniciar el juego** –voy a probar mi suerte- **dijo la Sannin.**

 **El juego era simple: todo estaba echado al azar, se agitaba el vaso con los dados dentro de él. Se arrojaba a la mesa y quien sacaba la puntuación más alta, era el ganador.**

-¡Ja! Pan comido- **dijo Tsunade, quien empezaba a apostar.**

 **-Eso me impresiona, que se quede-** **dije y di continuidad a la historia.**

 **Entre de aquellos hombre, hubo un desafortunado y pobre viejo como de sesenta años, quien cometió el error de mirar fijamente a nuestro hombre misterioso.**

-¡NOOOO! ¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido? ¡TODO POR TU CULPA, SASUKE!- **grito Tsunade al perder.**

 **-Bueno, que se le puede hacer-** **respondí** **al ver como Tsunade lloraba por perder dinero.**

-¡OTRA!- **dijo la adicta al juego, yo solo negué con la cabeza y** **continué** **con la narración.**

 **Y así, siguió el juego. Cuando el misterioso vio que el juego estaba en su auge, fue a la mesa y tomo lugar en el juego y dijo.**

-Caballeros y dama, que comience el juego- **aquella horrible y desgastada mesa se había convertido en el reposo de joyas, relojes, esclavas, billetes, oro y cuanto más objeto de valor que a ustedes se les pueda ocurrir.**

 **-Así fue, en aquel momento, con todo sobre ella fácilmente podrían haber comprado la cantina con todo y sus licores. Uno a uno fueron quedando sin pertenencias, el misterioso hombre no solo era elegante y audaz. Sino que también tenía muy buena suerte –Algo que carecía Tsunade- ya había terminado de haber saqueado a todos en la cantina.**

 **Solo quedaban aquellos borrachos tirados en el suelo, dormidos, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor; todos estaban sorprendidos ante aquel elegante caballero que se había quedado con todo.**

-¡No es posible!- **dijo Tsunade que se encontraba sobre la mesa, mientras que a Sasuke le salía una gota de sudor en la cabeza –** perdí hasta la dignidad- **dijo decaída la Hokage.**

 **Pero como es clásico en casi cualquier cantina, o en este caso terca Hokage, no faltaron los borrachos que decidieron, que no era posible que un total desconocido, llegara así como así y se quedara con todo. Así que la tensión del lugar fue subiendo poco a poco, mientras que la sonrisa de aquel hombre era más grande y humillante.**

-¡No te vas a llevar nada! ¿Entendiste Sasuke?- **dijo la terca de Tsunade que nuevamente volvió a retar al misterioso caballero. A lo que nuestro personaje contesto.**

-Vera Usted mi estimada dama, la única forma que yo salga de aquí con las manos vacías, es que alguno de ustedes, me gane una partida sobre la mesa- **de pronto, como si de una escena del viejo oeste se tratase. Un charro Mexicano entro sorpresivamente en el lugar**

-Teme- **dijo el desconocido mientras entrecerraba los ojos.**

-Dobe- **dijo el diablo al ver al desconocido.**

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces en este lugar?- **pregunto Tsunade al ver al rubio parado en la entrada de la cantina.**

 **-Oigan, déjense de juegos y permítanme continuar-** **dije algo molesto.**

 **Ha este también, nunca lo habían visto en la cantina, pero dicho charro tenía pinta de matón y la leyenda dice, que supuestamente era el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki quien entro por aquella puerta a la dos de la madrugada.**

-¿QUÉ? !YA ES TARDE Y HINATA DEBE ESTAR ESPERÁNDOME EN LA CASA!- **dijo alterado Naruto que empezaba a salir de la cantina.**

 **-¿A dónde vas conejo Blas?- le pregunte antes que saliera Naruto del sitio.**

-Pues voy a casa, Hinata debe estar muy preocupada y…- **iba a continuar diciendo tonterías.**

 **-Aún es temprano, son las siete y media de la noche, así que continua-** **le pedí de forma amable a Naruto.**

-¡UFF! Pensé que era tarde- **dijo Naruto relajándose. Mientras me calmaba para no golpearlo.**

 **-¿Puedo continuar?- pregunte con tranquilidad.**

-Adelante- **dijo Naruto.**

 **Naruto pidió jugar contra el misterioso hombre. Ambos comenzaron a jugar y lo que parecía una suerte interminable para el caballero elegante, poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza y efecto sobre el juego. Pues ahora el charro era el que lo estaba despojándolo, de todo cuanto había ganado; así, hasta que no le quedo nada.**

 **El caballero ya no tenía en su rostro, aquella sonrisa tenebrosa ahora su expresión era fría y rabiosa.**

-Dobe- **dijo el misterioso caballero con enojo. Y justo cuando ya no le quedaba nada, miró fijamente al charro a los ojos y le dijo.**

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué te atreves a desafiarme?- **a lo que el charro contesto.**

-Dicen que vas de pueblo en pueblo, llevando la desgracia por donde te paras. Así que he sido yo, para poner fin, a tu maldito camino, Satanás- **todo el mundo temblaba de miedo por las palabras de aquel charro que acaba de decir. ¿Cómo era posible que el mismísimo diablo estuviera en aquella cantina? ¿Quién era este charro que lo enfrentaba?**

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Sasuke? ¿Quemaras a todos dentro? ¿Los mataras a todos? ¿O ahora que ya no te queda seguirás jugando, maldito cobarde?- **le pregunto el charro.**

-JA, JA, JA, JA tienes razón Dobe, ya me has quitado todo, pero yo no soy ningún cobarde. Lo único que me queda es mi ropa, mi último trago y mi sombra. ¿Te parece si apostamos?- **dijo Satanás.**

-La sombra ¿Ha dicho usted que apostaría hasta su sombra?- **pregunto Naruto.**

-Así es Dobe, mi sombra contra tu ridículo sombrero- **dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke.**

-Hecho- **el elegante caballero lanzo los dados primero, luego, el charro. Y** **después** **…**

-Contento Dobe, te voy a entregar mi sombra. Fue bueno jugar contigo, Dobe, ahora me voy, Sakura está esperando que regrese Sarada- **dijo Sasuke. Aquel misteriosos hombre se marchó con la misma sonrisa macara con la que llego horas antes a la cantina. Curiosamente, este no tenía sombra alguna al momento de irse se dice que, el diez de abril de 1919, Naruto Uzumaki murió preso en una emboscada y cuando cayó al suelo, una especie de espíritu negro salió por su boca.**

 **Quienes lo vieron, quedaron conmocionados, describiendo la escena como fría, aterradora y mal oliente. Era, la sombra del diablo que escapaba del cuerpo inerte de aquel charro Mexicano. Que lo había estado atormentado desde hacía varios meses y que ahora, había quedado libre para deambular por el mundo. Desde entonces se dice que cuando sientas algo detrás de ti, que alguien te observa o te persigue, podría tratarse de aquella misteriosa sombra negra que atormentaba a Naruto Uzumaki hasta el día de su muerte. Si justo en estos momentos que hay alguien desde las sombras, ten mucho cuidado, podría ser…La sombra del Diablo**

 **-Hay muchas leyendas que se refieren al diablo, algunas poco conocidas como esta, otras más populares y…-** **en ese momento Naruto se acerca a mí.**

-¡Ah! Shion145 ¿Que hago con la sombra del teme?- **pregunto el rubio cabeza hueca.**

 **-Pues regrésasela y déjame continuar-** **luego se acercó Tsunade a nosotros.**

-Naruto, ¿Puedes regresarme mis cosas?- **le pidió la Hokage.**

-No sé, me las gane de buena manera, así que creo que me las quedo- **Tsunade empezó a llorar estilo anime, mientras yo miraba la escena con desgano. Por lo que me retire.**

 **-Hay arréglense, vayan tomando sus cosas que pronto iremos a otro sitio para la siguiente leyenda- dije caminando a la salida de la cantina. Al llegar a la calle, pude ver que regresaban los niños junto a sus abuelos muy felices, Himawari corrió hacia mí.**

-Shion145 nii-chan, mira lo que me dieron- **Himawari tenía una bolsa llena de fruta, dulces como paletas, caramelos; calaveras de azúcar, chocolate y de amaranto, algo de dinero y panes de muertos.**

 **-Parece que les fue bien-** **dije con una sonrisa.**

-Pues a Himawari le dieron más cosas- **dijo Boruto junto a sus amigos, tenían las bolsas repletas del mismo contenido que Himawari.**

-Este lugar sí que es muy colorido en estos días, incluso los niños se divirtieron- **comento Kushina que venía abrazada de Minato.**

-Aunque en la aldea de Konoha se hace festivales, no de este calibre, quien iba a pensar que en las casa las puertas estuvieran abiertas para recibir las almas de los muertos, incluso la gente es muy amable- **dijo Hana, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.**

 **-Así somos, pero o bueno es que obtuvieron muchas cosas pidiendo en las casas y en negocios, mejor guarden sus calaveras que seguiremos a nuestro próximo destino- les dije, y los niños junto a los adulto fueron a donde estaban los padres para que guardara sus cosas.**

 **Nuevamente nos trasladamos ahora estamos en Xochimilco, donde se dará paso a la última historia del día. Los hombres salen vestido con uniformes de estudiantina de Guanajuato y con sus instrumentos.**

-Me veo ridículo con esto- **dijo Konohamaru, en eso se acerca Hanabi.**

-Yo te veo muy lindo- **comento la ojiperla menor, haciendo sonrojar al Sarutobi.**

-Ahora ¿Qué historia creen que será?- **pregunto Kiba que tenía una mandolina.**

-No lo sé, pero la canción que cantaremos está relacionada con la leyenda- **dijo Shino que llevaba una guitarra.**

 **-Muy bien chicos, este es la última leyenda de hoy, así que háganlo bien, porque es la más importante de México, así que ¡Arránquense con su ronco pecho!-** **di la indicación para que los chicos empezaran a tocar los instrumentos.**

 _Todos me dicen el negro, llorona,_

 _negro pero cariñoso._

 _Yo soy como el chile verde, llorona,_

 _picante pero sabroso._

 _Salías del templo un día, llorona,_

 _cuando al pasar yo te vi,_

 _hermoso huipil llevabas, llorona,_

 _que la virgen te creí._

 _Dicen que no tengo duelo, llorona,_

 _porque no me ven llorar,_

 _hay muertos que no hacen ruido, llorona,_

 _y es más grande su penar._

 _Hay muertos que no hacen ruido, llorona,_

 _y es más grande su penar._

 **Cuando finalizan todos estamos en una trajinera navegando por los canales de Xochimilco, mientras que estoy con una guitarra acústica, siendo acompañado por algunos de los chicos que llevan instrumentos musicales.**

 _La pena y la que no es pena, llorona..._

 _Todo es pena para mí..._

 _La pena y la que no es pena, llorona..._

 _Todo es pena para mí..._

 _Ayer penaba por verte, llorona_

 _Y hoy peno porque te vi..._

 _Ayer penaba por verte, llorona_

 _Y hoy peno porque te vi..._

 _¡Ay! de mí, llorona…_

 _Llorona llévame a ver..._

 _¡Ay! de mí, llorona, llorona_

 _Llorona llévame a ver..._

 _Donde de amores se olvida, llorona_

 _Y se empieza a padecer..._

 _Donde de amores se olvida, llorona_

 _Y se empieza a padecer..._

 _Alza los ojos y mira, llorona_

 _Allá en la mansión oscura..._

 _Alza los ojos y mira, llorona_

 _Allá en la mansión oscura..._

 _Una estrella que fulgura, llorona_

 _Y tristemente suspira,_

 _Es venus que se retira, llorona_

 _celosa de tu hermosura_

 _!Ay! de mí, llorona..._

 _Llorona que sí que no..._

 _!Ay! de mí, llorona, llorona,_

 _Llorona que sí que no..._

 _La luz que me alumbraba, llorona_

 _En tinieblas me dejo..._

 _La luz que me alumbraba, llorona_

 _En tinieblas me dejo..._

 _Dicen que el primer amor, ¡ay! llorona_

 _Es grande y es verdadero..._

 _Dicen que el primer amor, ¡ay! llorona_

 _Es grande y es verdadero..._

 _Pero el ultimo es mejor, ¡ay! llorona..._

 _Y más grande que el primero..._

 _Pero el ultimo es mejor, ¡ay! llorona..._

 _Y más grande que el primero..._

 _¡Ay! de mí, llorona..._

 _Llorona dame una estrella..._

 _¡Ay! de mí, llorona, llorona,_

 _Llorona dame una estrella..._

 _Que me importa que me digan, llorona_

 _Que tú ya no eres doncella..._

 _Que me importa que me digan, llorona_

 _Que tú ya no eres doncella..._

 **-Así es, esta es la leyenda de un espectro que aparece en las aguas de Xoxhimilco, pero no solo aquí, sino que varias partes de México, sobre todo en las calles del centro histórico de la Ciudad de México, La llorona, narración de una madre que mata a sus hijos por…- en ese momento se acerca Sasuke.**

-Disculpa Shion145 ¿Por qué Sakura debe de interpretar el papel?- **pregunto Sasuke.**

 **-Bueno, eso será por…- En ese momento se escucha un grito desgarrador que nos puso a todos los pelos de punta.**

-¿Y POR QUÉ TENGO QUE PINTARME EL CABELLO DE NEGRO? ¡SHANAROOO!- **ese era Sakura.**

 **-Kakashi ¿A qué distancia estamos del muelle de dónde partimos?- el aludido estaba en la una silla leyendo su Icha Icha, quien deja de lado su lectura.**

-Por el grito de Sakura y el tiempo que hemos recorrido este lugar, yo diría que a un kilómetro aproximadamente o más- **respondió Kakashi regresando a su lectura, mientras que miraba a Sasuke.**

 **-¿Eso resuelve tu duda?- le pregunte, Sasuke simplemente se quedó callado por la respuesta, Sasuke regresa a su lugar** **-cómo iba diciendo. La llorona, un espectro que aparece en todo el país, una madre doliente por la perdidas de su hijo, sin embargo ¿Cuál es el origen de este ser? Cada país de América y de España tiene sus versiones, pero en México existe una más antigua- en ese momento aparece un escenario sobre las aguas donde se ven templos Mexicas.**

 **Tanto que se pierden en los mitos prehispánicos y se fundan en diversas representaciones de diosas madres como Cihuacóatl, Coatlicue o Tonantzin.**

 **Fue el sexto presagio funesto de la caída de México-Tenochtitlan y** **decía** **así:**

 **Muchas veces se oía, una mujer lloraba; iba gritando por la noche; andaba dando grandes gritos:**

-¡SHANAROOO!- **haciendo que los que estaban en la trajinera, tuvieran miedo, excepto yo pues, nuevamente se equivocaron. Así que tome un megáfono.**

 **-¡SAKURA, TUS LÍNEAS!-** **grite por el aparato.**

-Je, je, je, je, lo siento- **se disculpaba Sakura** -¡Hijitos míos, pues ya tenemos que irnos lejos!- **el espectro deambulaba por las orillas del lago de Texcoco, vestida en manto blanco, que parecía una niebla. Algunas veces decía:**

-¡Hijitos míos!, ¿a dónde os llevaré?- **era el lamento lastimero de la que según los Mexicas era la diosa Cihuacoatl.**

 **Cihuacóatl empezó a aparecer en el lago de Texcoco alrededor del año 1500. Los sacerdotes diestros en la astrología interpretaron su presencia como una premonición de los próximos sucesos que habrían de acontecerle a los mexicas. La muerte, la guerra y la esclavitud, Moctezuma temía lo peor. Los sacerdotes decían que Cihuacoatl había salido de las aguas y bajado de la montaña para prevenir de la suerte que correrían los mexicas.**

 **Subían siempre a lo alto del templo y podían ver hacia el oriente una figura blanca, con el pelo peinado de tal modo que parecía llevar en la frente dos pequeños cornezuelos, arrastrando o flotando una cauda de tela tan vaporosa que se ondulaba con el viento y con su desgarrador grito:**

-¡Ayyy mis hiiijooooooosss! ¿Dónde los llevaré para que escapen de tan funesto destino?- **Los sacerdotes primero, y luego Fray Bernandino de Sahagún, interpretaron después de la conquista esta leyenda como una advertencia por la pronta destrucción del imperio mexica: aquella fantasmal aparición que llenaba de terror a las gentes de la gran Tenochtitlán era la misma Cihuacoatl anunciándole a Naruto de la destrucción del imperio:**

 **Hombres extraños y más sabios y más antiguos que nosotros vendrán por el Oriente y sojuzgarán a tu pueblo y a ti mismo, y tú y los tuyos serán de muchos lloros y grandes penas y que tu raza desaparecerá devorada y nuestros dioses humillados por otros dioses más poderosos.**

-¿Dioses más poderosos que nuestro Dios Huitzilopochtli, y que el Gran Destructor Tezcatlipoca y que nuestros formidables dioses de la guerra y de la sangre?– **preguntó Naruto bajando la cabeza con temor y humildad. Así lo dicen las predicciones, por eso la Cihuacoatl vaga por el Anáhuac lanzando lloros y arrastrando penas, gritando para que oigan quienes sepan oír, las desdichas que han de llegar muy pronto al Imperio.**

 **Aquellos hombres de Oriente eran los españoles dirigidos por Madara Uchiha, y sometida la gran Tenochtitlán y con la caída de todos los pueblos, sufrieron las atrocidades de los invasores. Epidemias, hombres asesinados, mujeres violadas, y sus dioses olvidados… a excepción de Cihuacoatl (La llorona).**

 **-Es así como inicia la leyenda de la llorona, la madre Cihuacoatl que quiso proteger a sus hijos de una amenaza. Paso la conquista de Tenochtitlan, la evangelización de los nativos del Anáhuac, la destrucción de sus templo y la construcción de la ahora Ciudad de México, la época colonia, donde surge la actual leyenda de la llorona- ahora se hace un cambio de escenario.**

 **Se dice que en el siglo XV, vivía una mujer llamada Sakura que nació en un pueblo pequeño y humilde. Tenía una belleza legendaria, y capturó las miradas y la atención de todos los hombres de su recinto.**

 **Un día Sakura conoció a un hombre de nombre Sasuke, que provenía de una familia adinerada de esa época. Sasuke empezó a secundar a Sakura, tanto que termino está enamorada del rico Español que tuvieron dos hijos, una niña y un varón**

-Bueno, por lo menos no me cambiaron de rol en la familia- **dijo Sarada, mientras que a su lado estaba Shikadai.**

-Mendokuse, ¿Y yo por qué tengo que ser hermano se Sarada?- **pregunto Shikadai.**

 **-Porque eres el único hombre que es de cabello negro, y no voy a poner a Boruto siendo hijos de dos pelinegros, al pobre le dirían que es el hijo del lechero- le explique a Shikadai, Boruto solamente inflo su mejillas a lo dicho por mí.**

 **La pareja vivía feliz junto a sus hijos, pero un día, Don Sasuke empezaba a comportarse raro con su mujer, llegaba tarde a cenar, otras veces no regresaba en días con la excusa de irse lejos por los negocios, o a veces era esquivo ante las preguntas de la propia Sakura.**

 **Un día, cuando Sakura salía al mercado de la capital, empezó a escuchar rumores acerca de un matrimonio entre su esposo y una mujer de familia acomodada.**

-¿Supiste la noticia?- **pregunto Karui a Hinata, que ambas cargaban una canasta de mimbre y dentro había verduras y otras cosas para la comida.**

-Sí, parece que Don Sasuke se casara en unos meses con una mujer de nombre Karin- **contesto Hinata** –que bueno que el niño Sasuke se casé, así le dará más prestigio a la familia Uchiha- **estas palabras hicieron que Sakura empezara a dudar de la fidelidad de Sasuke.**

 **Los días pasaban y era lo mismo, los rumores incrementaban, haciendo sentir insegura a Sakura, un día escucho que su esposo había llegado a la capital y que traía a su prometida, y que estaba en la casa de sus padres. Sakura queriendo comprobar ese hecho, fue directo al lugar, donde se ocultó en unos arbustos. Ahí miro a la pareja que se tomaba de la mano, sonriendo feliz de la próxima unión.**

-Solamente lo hago por la historia, Sasuke. No por otra cosa- **dijo Karin.**

-¡MPH!- **fue lo único que dijo Sasuke. Sakura al ver esa escena se retiró muy adolorida a su casa.**

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Yo te amaba, ¡Y tenías que hace esto!- **lloraba Sakura, al llegar a su casa se encerró a llorar, hasta que vio a sus hijos dormir. En un acto de locura, pues sus hijos le recordaban a ese hombre que le dio todo su amor, y este lo desprecio, fue a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo, para después ir con sus hijos y así matarlos.**

-¡Oye, espera un momento! No puedo hacer eso, es muy cruel de tu parte- **se quejó Sakura.**

 **-Lo siento, pero la leyenda así lo menciona, además ese es un cuchillo de utilería, no les pasara nada, ahora continua-** **Sakura suspiro de alivio. La mujer en su locura, acuchillo a los infantes hasta matarlos.**

 **Cuando recobro la cordura, vio la horrible escena, en su mano estaba el cuchillo ensangrentado, sus manos estaban llenas del líquido vital de sus hijos y frente a ella, los cuerpos inertes de los infantes.**

-¡NO! ¿QUÉ HE HECHO?- **Sakura se tomó la cabeza y se levantó de donde estaba, salio de la casa y empezó a gritar**

-¡Mis hijos, he matados a mis hijo! ¡Ay mis hijos!- **la gente ante los lamentos de Sakura, corrió al interior de la casa, encontrando el macabro hecho, las autoridades la apresaron y la juzgaron. En el juicio estaba Sasuke junto a su prometida, que negó ser el padre de los niños que Sakura mato y de igual forma ser esposo de la misma.**

 **La santa inquisición la condeno, nadie salió en su defensa, ni siquiera su propia familia, Sakura fue quemada en la hoguera, y sepultada en algún lugar de la Ciudad de México. Desde entonces por las calles del centro histórico de la Cuidad de México, a las doce de la noche en punto. El espectro de Sakura vaga por las calles, lanzando un lamento que hela la sangre hasta que se pierde en la catedral de la Ciudad de México.**

-¡AY MIS HIJOS! ¡AYYY MIS HIJOS!- **desde ese entonces la gente le empezó a llamar la Llorona, debido que busca a sus hijos muertos. Nadie se atreve a salir después de esa hora. En este momento caminamos por las calles de centro capitalino, los hombres y yo.**

 **-Se dice que la llorona aún sigue sus hijos, y que no descansara hasta que los encuentra- los hombres me acompañaron para desafiar la leyenda.**

-¿Y cómo sabemos que la llorona está presente?- **pregunto Kiba que era acompañado por Akamaru.**

 **-Se dice que si se escucha a la llorona cerca es que está lejos, pero si la escucha que está lejos es porque está cerca-** **los hombres solo alzan una ceja.**

-Eso es ilógico, si algo se escucha lejos es porque está lejos, y si algo se escucha cerca, por lógica se escucha cerca. Rompe con toda regla de la física conocida- **comento el siempre racional Shino.**

 **-En el mundo de la muerte, no existe la lógica, ni las reglas físicas, solo es lo que es-** **en ese momento se escucha un lamento desgarrador**

-¡AY MIS HIJOS! ¡AYYYY MIS HIJOS!- **a los hombre se les hela la sangre de escuchar ese lamento.**

-Esa…esa…esa es la llorona- **dijo Naruto temblando de miedo.**

 **-Sí, se escucha lejos, lo que significa que está muy cerca de nosotros-** **en ese momento detrás de mi espalda se siente un extraño frío que cala hasta los huesos, lo chicos se ponen tensos, sus rostros se ponen azul y apuntan a mi espalda.**

 **-¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Parece que vieron a la llorona?-** **ellos asienten con la cabeza, temblando de miedo -está detrás de mi ¿verdad?-** **los chicos asienten nuevamente con la cabeza, y me giro para veo a una mujer con un vestido blanco y un velo que cubre su rostro, con el cabello negro alborotado.**

-¡AAAAH! ¡ES LA LLORONA!- **gritaron los hombres e incluso Sasuke grito y en ese momento se echaron a correr.**

 **-JA, JA, JA, JA ¡Buena broma Sakura!- le dije a la mujer que estaba frente a mí.**

-¿Eh? Shion145, estoy detrás de ti- **dijo Sakura a mis espaldas. Yo gire y ahí estaba Sakura.**

 **-Si tú estás ahí, Entonces ¿Quién está detrás de mí?-** **fue entonces que me pongo nervioso y nuevamente giro a ver la mujer y me percato de quien era –Sakura, corre- sin más ambos corrimos.**

 **-¡AAAAH/** AAAAH! La llorona- **ambos gritamos mientras que nos alejábamos del espectro.**

-¡AAAY MIS HIIIIIIIJO!- **lanzo el gélido lamento al aire.**

-¡Las doce y todo sereno!- **grita un vigilante nocturno, mientras camino por un cementerio.**

 **-Así es, las doce y todo sereno para los vivos, pero no se da cuenta que empieza una procesión de muertos que regresa con las manos llenas de lo que los vivos le dejaron. Ahora van al mundo de la muerte, donde esperaran al siguiente año. Para el Mexicano, la muerte es una figura para reír y burlarse, pero si le quitamos la máscara, el Mexicano me tiene miedo, por eso se burla de mí, para envalentonarse, aun así la vida sigue- sigo mi recorrido por el lugar y digo:**

 **La muerte visito Konoha un por curiosidad,**

 **Vio que era un lugar protegido por Naruto,**

 **La flaca caminaba con toda la tranquilidad**

 **Mientras que algunos shinobis se hacían el bruto.**

 **Pero a eso no le intereso a la catrina,**

 **Solamente llegar a la torre del hokage**

 **¿Que hará la condenada ladina?**

 **Seguramente toma el alma de algún Kage.**

 **Lo que sé es que se llevara el alma de la villa,**

 **Aunque se tarde mucho porque son demasiados**

 **A ella no le interesa y lanza una risilla,**

 **Aun así se los llevara con sus rostros demacrados**

 **Desde Kaguya hasta Boruto, su familia y amigos**

 **La parca se los ha llevado.**

 **Y también se ha llevado a sus enemigos,**

 **Y con ninguno fue considerado.**

 **Ahora sus almas vagan sin descanso alguno,**

 **Pero para la huesuda eso es algo grato.**

 **Pues ella se ríe sin descaro alguno,**

 **Pues Kishimoto y Naruto ya están en el campo santo**

 **Los personajes de Naruto salen de entre las tumbas con el rostro pintado de calaveras, cada uno muy sonriente por el especial de muertos, no importa donde estén, siempre iré por ustedes, cuando menos lo desee, conmigo se ira.**

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE MUERTOS- **gritaron en coro todos los personajes.**

 **-Nos vemos el próximo año, adiós-** **y sin más se cierra el festival del día de muertos.**

 **-Bien, espero que estén mañana presente, pues le daré la calavera-** **comente.**

-Shion nii-san, dijiste que la calavera un día en especial, pero hoy salimos a pedir, no entiendo- **dijo Boruto muy confundido.**

 **-Bueno Boruto, la calavera se da cuando ya las almas de los muertas se han ido, entonces se recoge el altar de muertos y se reparte a los amigos y familiares, esa es la verdadera calavera- explique –los viejos contaba que come algo de la ofrenda, el sabor y el aroma ya no está, pues el muerto se ha llevado la esencia- los demás se quedan viéndome.**

-Pero ¿Por qué vimos niños pedir calaverita el 1° de noviembre?- **pregunto Hinata.**

 **-El problema es que hace años llego a México (por los años 60's o 70's) el pedir calavera o Halloween, modificando la fecha en que se da la calavera, que es el día 3 de noviembre, de hecho se dice dar la calavera, suponiendo, debido a que se repartían las calaveras de dulce o chocolate entre los familiares, aunque eso no lo tengo bien seguro, bueno me voy a descansar, ha sido un día agotador, hasta mañana- me despido y salgo del cementerio caminando.**

-¡Hasta mañana Shion145!- **se despiden de mí, así todos empiezan a retirarse del lugar, pero unas chicas detienen a Naruto y Hinata.**

-Naruto, Hinata ¿Podremos hablar un momento?- **pregunto una de ellas, el matrimonio se detiene un momento.**

-Pues, es un poco tarde y los niños necesitan irse a dormir- **respondió Hinata, mientras cargaba a Himawari que estaba bostezando** –pero que les parece si vamos a nuestra casa y ahí hablamos de lo que quieran, aunque será breve, podremos mañana continuar- **dijo la ojiperla.**

-De acuerdo- **dijo una de las chicas y así Naruto y su familia junto a las chicas salieron del panteón.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el especial de día de muertos, mañana subiré en esta misma historia lo que hablaron las mujeres con Naruto y Hinata, además de la repartición de la ofrenda, no se lo pierdan, será breve.**

 **Las historias que conté fueron:**

 **-Una narración en general de las brujas, con una actuación de los personajes.**

 **-La calle de puente del cuervo, donde Madara es Santiago Amendola.**

 **-El día en el diablo perdió su alma, Sasuke es el Diablo y Naruto es Emiliano Zapara.**

 **-Por último, La llorona. La primera fue el origen Mexica, y después la versión Colonia, donde Sakura era María. Algunos dicen que la llorona es Malitzin, que pena, porque traicionó a sus congéneres (El termino Malinche, viene del Totonaco que quiere decir, el que acompaña a Malitzin, es decir, que la Malinche o en este caso el Malinche es Hernán Cortés), Naruto como Moctezuma II y Madara como Hernán Cortes.**

 **Las canciones que coloque son:**

 **-No es serio este cementerio, de Mecano.**

 **-La bruja, un son huapango que viene de Veracruz.**

 **-La llorona, una canción popular interpretada por la** **estudiantina** **de Guanajuato "Cuna Colonia. Y la Llorona, de Oscar Chavez.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el fic., y dejen sus reviews, comentarios, dudas entre otras cosas. Se despide de ustedes Shion145, bye.**


	6. Capítulo 6: la calaverita

**¡Hey Banda! ¿Qué tal se la pasaron con sus familiares que se nos adelantaron? Yo aquí trabajando para traerles esta historia, que me lleve cansancio, investigación del tema, leer libros, observar videos, entre otras cosas, ¡Ah! Y hablar con personas mayores para este último capítulo de la historia. Sin más iniciamos.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, algunas Historias tienen autor, al igual que las canciones. Los mitos y leyendas que se narraran son de dominio público y patrimonio de la humanidad. Solo las adapto para esta historia.**

 **Blah, blah, blah- autor narrando historias, entrando en conversación con los personajes y diálogos.**

Blah, blah, blah- personajes.

 **Capítulo 6: la calaverita.**

 **Era tres de noviembre y los personajes, de Naruto se encontraban en el set, mientras que me esperaban para dar inicio a desmontar la ofrenda.**

 **-Bien chicos, hoy se va a desmontar la ofrenda que colocamos el día primero de este mes, así que pueden tomar lo que quieran de ella- anuncie, los personajes fueron directo al altar, donde tomaron lo que quisieron, yo me acerque de igual forma a tomar algunas frutas, unos panes y una calavera de chocolate. Algunos como Tsunade se surtió de botellas de tequila, otros como Naruto, pues lloraba porque no había Ramen en el sitio, pero tomaba otras cosas.**

-Shion145- **me habló Hinata** –¿Por qué repartes la ofrenda?- **yo solo sonreí.**

 **-Es una tradición en aquí, esto se le conocer como dar la calaverita, mi abuela (Que aún vive) Cuenta que cuando se van las almas de los muertos, la ofrenda se da entre los familiares y amigos, esto es dar la calavera, aún pienso que viene de entregar la calavera de dulce (amaranto, chocolate o azúcar) a los vecinos-** **respondí a la pregunta de Hinata.**

-Eso es interesante, pero ¿Por qué los niños salen a pedir la calaverita el día 1° de nivoembre?- **me volvió a preguntar Hinata.**

 **-La situación es la siguiente. Entre los años 60's y 70's hubo un boom de personas que emigraron de aquí a Estados Unidos, donde conocieron el Halloween, que es una festividad de origen Celta, estas personas vieron que se daban dulces el 31 de octubre y trajeron eso a México, aunado al consumismo que aun abunda, perdiendo la tradición o más bien confundiéndola con la calaverita- respondí con calma –Los dejos, tengo otras cosas que atender, sin más me retire a un mi cubículo a descansar un momento después se día de ayer. En ese momento entran Naruto y Hinata.**

-Este…Shion145 ¿Podemos hablar contigo?- **pregunto Naruto.**

 **-Adelante- los hice pasar -¿Que sucede?- la pareja se sentó en un pequeño sillón frente a mí.**

-Lo que pasa es que, ayer en la noche unas chicas estuvieron hablando con nosotros un rato y hoy en la mañana…y pues- **Naruto estaba un poco nervioso.**

-La verdad es que hemos tenido problemas con nuestro matrimonio, pero con lo que hablamos con estas chicas. Hemos decidido tener…no sé cómo decirlo- **Hinata estaba un poco roja.**

 **-¿Una nueva experiencia en el poliamor o relación sentimental con otras personas?- pregunte a ambos.**

-Sí, exacto- **contesto Naruto.**

 **-Bueno, los escucho- la pareja empezó a relatarme sus problemas, y conflictos, además de la plática que tuvieron con las chicas –es interesante y díganme ¿Qué opinan de esto?- les pregunte.**

-Pues ambos hablamos y hemos concordado que Naruto, las chicas y yo tengamos una relación abierta con Naruto-kun- **respondió Hinata, yo me gire a ver al rubio.**

-Opino igual que mi Hime, cuando ellas me contaron esto, tuve un sentimiento a ellas, aunque al principio no sabía que era, hasta que ellas me dijeron que lo habláramos entre Hinata y yo, nos costó trabajo, pero al final llegamos a este resultado- **finalizo Naruto.**

 **-Eso es bueno, lo único que deben de hacer es realizar un acuerdo entre ustedes, conocerse y darse tiempo, si esto les beneficioso, adelante. No rompan y agradezcan. Lo que si les puedo decir es que esto en la sociedad es mal vista, pero si desean que los oriente, no tengo ningún inconveniente. Además que tendrán que romper muchos prejuicios de esta relación que iniciaran, bien por hoy es todo-** **dije para terminar la plática.**

-Gracias Shion145- **contesto la pareja que ya se iba.**

 **-¡Hey chiquito! ¿A dónde vas?- dije para detenerlos a ambos.**

-Pues a la casa a descansar, ya que ayer fue muy cansado- **respondió Naruto como si nada.**

 **-¿Y crees que esto es gratis?-** **les dije a ambos.**

-¿Tenemos que pagarte?- **Yo asentí con la cabeza** -¿Cuánto va a ser?- **pregunto Hinata, yo hice el recibo y se lo extendí a Naruto, el cual al verlo se impactó.**

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por una hora me cobras esto? ES UN ROBO- **me grito el rubio Hokage.**

 **-Te estoy cobrando las sesiones de pasillo que tuve antier con ciertas mujeres tuyas, así que. Cayendo el muerto y soltando el llanto- dije, mientras que Naruto sacaba con todo el dolor de su alma el dinero y me lo entregaba.**

-Hoy no es mi día- **se quejó Naruto, Hinata solo se reía** –aun debo llevar a los niños al dentista- **por la puerta apareció Boruto y Himawari, sosteniéndose una de sus mejillas con las manos.**

-¡AAAUH! Mami, me duele mucho la muela- **se quejó Himawari.**

-A mí también, viejo ya vámonos- **sin más los niños salieron junto a sus padres, dejándome tranquilo.**

 **Con esto termino este especial, lo último lo conecto como referencia a la historia "La saga de los Dioses". Espero que les haya gustado el especial del día de muertos. Trabajar con las leyendas fue un verdadero reto, debido a que casi carecen de diálogos, la investigación de las mismas, cuales seleccionar (Pues México está lleno de leyendas y mitos) y con qué personajes adoptarlos.**

 **Al igual que la información de la historia del día de muertos, el significado detrás de la fiesta del día de muertos, que como mencione dentro de la historia, es la máscara que el Mexicano se coloca que oculta nuestro miedo ante la muerte.**

 **Esto debido que la mayoría de Mexicanos nuca cierra el ciclo del duelo. Este proceso natural dura aproximadamente 2 años y medio, más menos. La mayoría de nosotros se estanca entre el primer (Donde se manifiesta los sentimientos de enojo, culpa, negociación, negación, tristeza que sino se trabaja puede legar a la depresión y al final la aceptación) y el segundo donde que cuando la persona estaba en vida. El tercer paso es cuando se reacomoda la vida y ya no se siente la presencia del muerto y finalmente el cuarto paso ya la aceptación de que la persona ya no está y renovación de la vida de los deudos y adquisición de nuevos hábitos, lo he visto en la práctica en la universidad y en la teoría y en la vida real.**

 **En lo particular, ya he tenido experiencias con la muerte (no necesariamente son donde pongo en riesgo mi vida) sino que he tenido familiares que han muerto (en especial mi abuelo), mascotas, y he abrazado a un moribundo y me he despedido y llorado antes de su muerte, créanlo banda, no nada fácil. Es un arduo trabajo que no es de un día para el otro (como suele ocurrir, creyendo que cuando se entierra al muerto, se acabó el duelo y no).**

 **Aparte he leído libros como "el laberinto de la soledad" donde remarca mucho los capítulos de las máscaras y el día de muertos Octavio Paz, libros sobre el proceso de la muerte y a veces me pongo a pensar y reflexionar sobre ella y la vida. Lo de la catrina es verdad, pueden investigarlo y no creerme. Bien banda los leo en el siguiente fic que actualice, pronto subiré otro fic., pero aun no sé cuándo será. Sin más que decir, se despide de ustedes su amigo, Shion145. Chao.**


End file.
